Ré Bémol Majeur
by sunflowill
Summary: " -Agapé. Un éclat de compréhension frappa le brun alors que le savoir lui revenait. -Du grec. L'amour divin et inconditionnel , c'est bien ça ? -D'où tu connais cela ? -J'ai lu Platon. Enfin, je crois ? Mais je me souviens de Platon, en tout cas. Victor rit. -Ta mémoire se résume uniquement aux films cultes et à Platon ? Quel genre de personne étais-tu donc, Yuuri ? " UA
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un UA, c'est-à-dire que de nombreux détails ont été modifié pour correspondre à l'histoire. Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Requiem**

in d minor 3rd movement Lacrymosa

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

* * *

Le temps était vraiment mauvais même pour un mois de décembre à Saint-Pétersbourg. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps sur l'ancienne capitale de l'empire Russe, et de gros flocons de neige s'entêtaient à descendre du ciel, rythmés par les brusques rafales de vent. Au volant de sa volkswagen arteon gris métallisé, Victor Nikiforov -pourtant un natif de la ville- jeta un regard irrité à son tableau de bord qui affichait une température avoisinant les moins sept virgule quarte et soupira. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris lorsqu'il avait décidé que sortir pour boire un verre seul était une bonne idée. Déjà, il était d'une humeur maussade : il allait fêter prochainement son vingt-huitième anniversaire, gagné la veille une énième médaille d'or à la coupe de Russie, et les journalistes attendaient de lui qu'il dévoile si il comptait continuer sa carrière ou bien prendre sa retraite. Victor leur avait alors fournis une réponse évasive avant de détourner leur attention comme il savait si bien le faire. La vérité était qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il avait envie, ni ce que son futur lui réservait. Il se sentait lasse, fatigué. L'inspiration qui l'avait toujours guidé à travers la création et la réalisation de ses programmes artistiques était progressivement entrain de le quitter, il le sentait. La frustration de ce constat l'avait empêché de rester tranquillement chez lui et l'avait donc poussé à braver le froid pour sortir dans un de ses bars habituels. Grossière erreur. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui au chaud avec Makkachin – son chien -. Il aurait du se douter qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu dans les lieux publiques de la ville encore remplie des nombreux fans de patinage artistique venu du monde entier assister à la finale de la coupe de Russie. A peine entré dans le bars, il avait été assaillie par ses fans. Victor avait prit sur lui pour les satisfaire avec la même courtoisie et générosité qui le caractérisait si bien, cependant certaines c'était montrés insistantes et aguicheuses. Victor détestait cela. Les journaux lui avait donné une image de playboy séducteur à cause de son jolie visage. Mais son image médiatique était à des années lumières de la vérité. Mais il détestait par dessus tout que des personnes essayent de l'entraîner pour un coup d'un soir comme si il n'était qu'une sorte de trophée. Un jolie nom en or sur une longue liste de personne éphémère. Avec toute la patience et la politesse qui lui était encore possible, Victor les avait repoussé avant de fuir comme une adolescente vers sa voiture. Si les médias savaient cela.

Le feu passa au vert et Victor reprit la route. Voila donc où il en était, à ruminer ses pensées en se retenant de rouler au dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisé pour retrouver le plus vite possible son grand lit et son chien. Le temps de quitter le centre ville de Saint-Pétersbourg, la météo s'était encore dégradé, obligeant le patineur russe à ralentir.

\- дерьмо , marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour régler le chauffage de sa voiture tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. Mais même en prenant cette précaution, une partie de sa concentration était requise ailleurs, autre que sur la surveillance de la route. Par reflex il baissa les yeux un fraction de seconde pour vérifier si ses doigts tournaient les bons boutons. Une seconde d'inattention fut suffisante pour que Victor ne remarque que trop tard la silhouette emmitouflé dans un grand manteau blanc qui avait eu aussi l'inconscience de sortir. Le russe se redressa et freina brutalement tout en se déportant sur la gauche et le véhicule se stoppa quelques mètres plus loin. Le bruit de sa voiture percutant le corps raisonna terriblement en lui et coupa sa respiration. Sa vitesse était réduite, son action avait empêché sa voiture de percuter la personne de face. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son volant, ses jointures étaient en train de blanchir sous la pression alors qu'il tentait de faire entrer de l'aire dans ses poumons. Il s'accorda le temps d'une respiration forcé supplémentaire avant de sortir précipitamment de sa voiture ne prenant même pas le temps de fermer la portière. La personne qu'il avait renversé était replié contre le sol et ne faisait aucun mouvement. Son cœur se figea. _Пожалуйста_ , _s'il te plaît, ne soit pas mort._

Il s'agenouilla devant la personne et découvrit que c'était un homme aux traits asiatiques, assurément plus jeune que lui. L'homme semblait inconscient et Victor se baissa pour vérifier sa respiration puis avec des gestes tremblant, son pouls. Le soulagement déferla sur son corps quand il se rendit compte qu'il était vivant et qu'il respirait. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme pour lui dégager le visage et ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide chaud et son cœur se souleva une deuxième fois. Il fouilla rapidement dans les poches de son manteau puis dans celle de son jean, ne se souciant pas de si il se tachait avec du sang ou pas. Il trouva enfin son téléphone et faillit le faire tomber tellement ses mains tremblaient. Il composa le numéro des urgences et attendit immobile qu'on prenne son appel.

\- Привет ? Je me trouve actuellement sur l'avenue Liteïny juste avant le pont et je viens de renverser quelqu'un... Il respire encore et son cœur à un rythme régulier mais il est blessé à la tête et il est inconscient, je crois... Je ne l'ai pas vu avec toute cette neige...

\- Très bien monsieur, je vous envoie une ambulance immédiatement. Ne tentez pas de le déplacer ni de le toucher vous pourriez aggraver ses blessures. Mettez vous en sécurité et attendez les secours. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

\- Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov.

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et le patineur russe était certain que la personne qui avait prit son appel l'avait reconnu. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qu'il était une personne à l'image international et que cet accident pouvait avoir de grave conséquence sur sa carrière et sur son image. Au moins, il n'était pas saoul.

\- Très bien Monsieur Nikiforov. Rappelez si son état s'aggrave où si il arrête de respirer. Ajouta la personne avant de raccrocher. Sans attendre Victor composa le numéro de son entraîneur, Yakov Feltsman.

\- Болван Victor, si tu n'as pas une excellente raison de m'appeler à presque une heure du matin je te jure que-

\- Yakov, j'ai renversé quelqu'un et l'ambulance est en route., Le coupa-t-il avant de raconter les faits depuis le moment où il avait quitté son appartement. Il était assit à même le sol et son corps commençait à s'engourdir mais il ne se sentait pas capable de quitter des yeux le jeune homme inconscient devant lui. Sa main gauche était posé sur son poignet, vérifiant les battements de son cœur continuellement. Quand il termina son récit, Yakov lui demanda de reconfirmer le fait qu'il n'avait bu aucun verre d'alcool et qu'il n'avait rien prit d'illégal. Victor lui confirma.

\- J'arrive immédiatement. Dit son entraîneur avant de raccrocher. Le patineur baissa les yeux sur son téléphone à présent éteins et il attendit en silence l'arrivé des secours qui ne devraient plus trop tarder. Malgré qu'il soit sur une artère principal de la ville, aucun véhicule ne circulait. On était dimanche soir et en plein mois d'hiver seul les plus fous s'aventurerait dans la rue à cette heure avec le froid et la neige. Il secoua la tête pour faire tomber les flocons qui s'étaient déposé sur ses cheveux d'argents et il enleva son manteau pour le déposer sur le corps de la victime. Machinalement il lui retira les boules de glace qui recouvrait ces cheveux noirs.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci... Demanda-t-il à voix haute. Évidemment, il n'obtient aucune réponse.

Quand Yakov arriva, une ambulance avait déjà prit en charge la victime toujours inconsciente et Victor était en train de subir un teste d'alcoolémie par des policiers, une couverture de protection sur les épaules, assise le rebord de l'ambulance. L'entraîneur se présenta aux représentants de force de l'ordre et il se retient d'insulter son patineur de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait – et Dieu sait qu'il en connaissait beaucoup, et dans plusieurs langues-.

\- Heureusement pour Monsieur Nikiforov, il s'est révélé négatif à tout les tests que nous lui avons fait passer. Il est _clean_ à tout point de vu. Sa seule erreur est d'avoir manqué de vigilance avec une météo si mauvaise. Personnellement je ne pense pas que son image publique en souffre ni même sa carrière, étant donné qu'il n'a pas commit de délit de fuite et qu'il à prit soin de l'état de sa victime.

\- Comment va la victime, à ce propos ? Vous avez prévenu ses proches ?

\- Il n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance et les médecins disent qu'il souffre à première vue d'un traumatisme crânien. Ils attendent de pouvoir le transporter à l'hôpital pour lui faire passer d'autres examens et vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Le problème c'est qu'il est probablement un étranger asiatique et nous n'avons rien trouvé dans ces affaires qui permettrait de l'identifié et de consulter sa famille ou son assurance pour la prise en charge de son hospitalisation.

\- Je paierais., Intervint Victor qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation. Je prendrai moi même en charge tout les frais hospitalisations et médicaux. Alors dites aux ambulanciers qu'ils peuvent l'emmener.

\- Victor, tu es sûre que-

\- J'en suis sûre. Soignez le je vous en prie. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il lui arrivait quelque chose de plus grave., Sa voix était basse à cause de la fatigue et du froid, mais elle restait ferme. Le patineur ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Nikiforov. Dit l'un des policiers avant de faire son rapport aux ambulancier.

\- Quand à vous., Reprit le second policier. Vous souffrez d'une légère hypothermie, et les médecins pensent qu'il est préférable de vous transporter également à l'hôpital afin de s'assurer que votre métabolisme se réchauffe sans courir de risque. C'est plus prudent à votre niveau. Vous risquez aussi de subir les premières symptômes d'un état de choc.

\- Plus prudent en effet. Dit Yakov en coupant la parole a Victor qui voulait protester en disant qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son lit et son chien. Merci pour votre travail.

Le patineur reteint un soupire de frustration. Il n'avait pas prévu en sortant de chez lui de se retrouver dans une ambulance. Encore une fois, quitter la chaleur de son appartement avait été une grossière erreur.

\- Il faudra que quelqu'un s'occupe de ma voiture, les clés sont toujours sur le contact. Dit-il a Yakov avant de se faire conduire à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, assit sur une banquette à côté de la civière dans lequel on avait placé le jeune homme. Un pansement sommaire avait été placé sur sa tête et ses lunettes retirés. Maintenant que son visage était pleinement visible, Victor se rendit compte que sa peau était anormalement pâle et l'éclairage blanc du véhicule n'arrangeait pas les choses. Dans toute cette blancheur, le sang qui maculait son cou était horrible. Il lui semblait plus rouge et plus vif que tout ce qu'il avait vu avant. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et il eu furieusement envie de se gratter la peau. Il commença à frotter sa main à l'aide de l'autre, de plus en plus en vite, à mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Lui, prendre une vie humaine. Il eu l'impression que la température venait brutalement de chuter autour de lui et l'aire commença à lui manquer.

\- Cпокойный ! Du calme Monsieur ! Dit l'ambulancière qui était dans l'ambulance à l'arrière avec lui et qui surveillait l'état de l'asiatique. Vous venez de vous rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, et c'est normal de ressentir de la panique, mais vous n'avez pas tué cet homme. Il est vivant,et il va être soigné. C'était un accident, cela aurait pu arriver à tout le monde. Attendez, nous allons vous nettoyer les mains.

Victor la regarda chercher dans sa trousse de secours, se focalisant sur ses gestes qui étaient d'un calme et sûre. Si elle était inquiète de l'état de santé de l'étranger, aucun geste de son corps ne pouvait la trahir. Si Victor avait réussi à développer sa grâce et son expression corporelle, la russe devant lui avait discipliné le sien pour qu'il ne trahisse pas ses pensées intérieur. Victor ne pouvait que ce montrer admiratif. Quand elle revient s'asseoir avec lui, elle tenait une boite de lingette désinfectante et elle l'aida à enlever le sang sur sa peau. Cette activité lui permis d'occuper son esprit à autre chose et sa respiration se calma progressivement.

\- Je suis désolée mais je crains ne pouvoir rien faire pour vos vêtements.

Victor se souvient alors qu'il s'était taché de sang en cherchant son téléphone portable. Dans le noir, les dégâts ne lui avait pas semblé si dramatique que cela, mais à la lumière blanche de la lampe il se rendit compte a quel point le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Les habits qu'il portait coûtaient outrageusement cher pour une tenue de tout les jours, mais ce n'était pas lui qui les avaient achetés, mais les sponsors d'une marque de vêtement de luxe française. Et même si il les avaient acheté, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Il était prêt à sacrifier l'intégralité de son dressing si cela avait pu éviter ce stupide accident.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller ?, Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine en posant de nouveau son regard sur le corps inconscient.

\- Je ne voudrai pas m'avancer sur son état à la place d'un médecin, mais il y a des chances. J'ai vu des personnes beaucoup plus amoché s'en sortir et reprendre une vie normal sans presque aucune séquelle.

\- Mais il a perdu tant de sang...

\- Cela ne veux rien dire, une blessure à la tête saigne beaucoup plus qu'une blessure à la main par exemple, mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle est plus grave. Beaucoup de parents viennent à l'hôpital affolé car leur enfant s'est blessé à la tête et qu'il saigne beaucoup, et au final ce n'est rien de plus que quelques points de suture ne peuvent régler.

\- J'aimerai qu'il n'ait besoin que de quelques points de suture.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Cela prit moins de dix minutes pour s'y rendre et malgré ses protestations Victor fut contraint de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil roulant afin d'être déplacé dans les couloirs des urgences. On le plaça dans une chambre individuel où il n'attendit même pas une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant de se faire examiner de nouveau par un médecin. Il soupçonnait que sa célébrité ait raccourcit le fameux temps d'attentes, car il était tout bonnement impossible de patienter moins d'une heure avant d'être prit en charge. Il aurait bien dit au médecin d'aller s'occuper des cas plus urgent que le sien si Yakov n'était pas entré à ce moment là dans la chambre. Le médecin, un homme d'environ quarante ans qui avec la fatigue en paraissait cinquante, leur expliqua que le corps du sportif s'était considérablement refroidit d'être resté à attendre statique sous la neige et sans aucun manteau, et qu'il allait le placer sous inhalation d'oxygène réchauffé pour les prochaines heures.

\- Il est nécessaire de faire remonter votre température corporelle avant de vous autoriser à marcher ou encore à rentrer chez vous. Quand votre corps aura atteint une température normal vous pourrez y aller, en attendant, restez tranquille. Dit le médecin une fois qu'il eu installer le masque sur le visage de Victor, de donner encore quelques recommandation à son entraîneur, puis de partir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, Yakov., Dit Victor en l'entendant s'asseoir sur une chaise alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer sur sa respiration.

\- Ta voiture est chez toi et à moins que tu ne veuilles payer un taxi et prendre le risque qu'on te reconnaisse, c'est comme tu veux.

\- .. Désolé, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas gâcher ta nuit de sommeil.

\- C'est aussi à ça que sert un _coach_ Victor. Si Yuri m'avait appelé pour les mêmes raisons, j'aurai également fait le déplacement. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison.

Le patineur pinça les lèvres et se retint de faire un commentaire réconfortant, il savait que son entraîneur n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié qu'il ait pitié de lui ou qu'il exprime sa sympathie.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Yuri quand il saura ce qui m'est arrivé., Choisit-il de déclarer à la place.

\- A coup sure qu'il dira que c'est une preuve que tu es trop vieux et que tu dois partir en maison de retraite pour lui laisser la place. Répondit Yakov en laissant échapper un rire brute.

\- Ce gamin arrogant., Marmonna Victor, mais son sourire ce devinait dans sa voix. Il appréciait énormément Yuri Plisetsky, cet adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années bourré de talent et d'un égo surdimensionné qui avait juré de le surpasser un jour. Oui, il l'appréciait beaucoup.

\- Je vais préparer un communiqué de presse pour ton accident en accord avec le rapport de police pour éviter que des rumeurs ternissent ton image.

\- Tu ne pourra pas empêcher les mauvaises langues de parler, Yakov. Si les gens ont envies de dire que j'étais saoul ou drogué, ils le diront. J'ai déjà une réputation de coureur de jupon. Pas uniquement pour les femmes, en plus.

\- Certes., Admis Yakov en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste impatient. Mais tes fans les plus fidèles seront rassuré que leur champion n'est pas assez stupide pour prendre la route par temps de neige _et_ sans avoir la pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Mais assez stupide pour prendre la route quand même.

\- On à jamais prétendu que tu étais intelligent., Répliqua Yakov un sourire dans la voix.

Victor rit faiblement avant de prendre une longue inspiration d'oxygène réchauffé. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Comme si il était dans un désert mais à l'abri du sable dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Soudain il se sentit vraiment fatigué, comme si il subissait à peine le contre coup de sa compétition, et de son manque de sommeil, et de son accident.

\- Dors Victor, je te réveillerai quand tu auras l'autorisation de sortir.

Et c'est ce que le russe fit. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le masque lui avait été enlevé et un médecin parlait à voix basse avec son entraîneur dans le couloir. Victor se redressa et passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux puis il entreprit de se coiffer sobrement à l'aide de ses doigts.

\- Victor, tes fans ont été prévenu que tu étais à l'hôpital à cause des médias, est-ce que tu veux sortir par la porte publique ou pas celle des urgences qui est interdit aux personnes ?

\- Publique. Mais avant de partir j'aimerai voir la personne que j'ai renversé, si c'est possible...

\- Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience., Informa le médecin. Et les policiers ignorent encore tout de son identité. Mais vous pouvez lui rendre visite.

La chambre de l'inconnu était situé au cinquième étage, service traumatologie. La cinq-cent vingt-deux. La main sur la poignet, Victor hésita et d'un signe de la tête le médecin en blouse blanche l'encouragea à ouvrir la porte. Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme. La patineur russe s'approcha silencieusement du lit où était allongé le jeune asiatique. Ses lunettes avaient été déposé sur la table de nuit et un panneau face à son lit indiqué en anglais qu'il était à l'hôpital suite à un accident et qu'il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le bouton à coté de son lit pour qu'une infirmière ou un médecin arrive. Son regard se reposa sur le visage de cet inconnu sans nom et la culpabilité l'envahit. Il avait l'aire si jeune ainsi endormie. Son expression était sereine, comme celle d'un enfant.

\- Il souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. Fort heureusement l'IRM que nous lui avons fait passer n'a pas révélé la présence d'une hémorragie intracérébrale et le scanner est négatif lui aussi, cependant nous devrons lui en refaire passer régulièrement pour prévenir l'apparition d'hématomes cérébraux. La zone du choc est localisé au niveau des tempes, c'est à dire qu'il y a un risque d' endommagement des lobes temporaux, plus précisément de l'hippocampe, de l'amygdale et du noyau basal de Meynert... En d'autre terme, nous pensons qu'il risque de souffrir d'une amnésie rétrograde à son réveil.

\- D'une.. amnésie ?

\- Oui. Il se peux que cela concerne juste les heures autour de l'accident. Mais il se peux aussi que cela touche plusieurs semaines de souvenir.. Ou alors à en effacer certain beaucoup plus ancien..., Expliqua-t-il en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

Victor sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il observait toujours le visage de l'inconnu inconscient.

 _Faites qu'il se souvienne de tout, s'il vous plaît._

Le patineur russe ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face dans une glace si par sa faute cette personne perdait tout souvenir de sa vie de façon définitive. Il se maudirait chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure de sa pitoyable vie. Il se promit aussi que si le pire scénario devait s'avérer être réel, il s'assurerait que la personne endormi ne manque de rien. Même si elle devait le détester pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Je veux être le premier informé si il se réveil., Exigea Victor. Ce n'était pas une requête ou une demande de sa part.

\- Très bien., Céda le médecin, ne se sentant pas de taille à discuter avec une idole sportive qui devait très certainement avoir l'habitude que l'on accède à toute ces demandes.

\- Merci.

Puis le médecin partit s'occuper de ses nombreux autres patients. Il était bientôt près de six heures du matin et le soleil était encore loin de se lever. Victor reteint un soupire en se demandant pourquoi les médias et ses fans n'étaient pas resté dans leur lit pour profiter de la chaleur de leur couette. N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire que d'assister à sa sortie d'hôpital ? Apparemment pas.

Sans se soucier du regard de Yakov sur lui, le russe s'approcha du lit et dégagea machinalement les mèches de cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur son visage. Un élan d'affection inconnu le traversait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du remord et de la culpabilité ou la volonté de protéger cet être qui lui semblait si jeune et si fragile. Un peu de tout ça à la fois finit-il par conclure.

\- Quand je reviendrai te voir, j'espère que tu sera enfin réveillé.

Puis il laissa Yakov le conduire hors de l'hôpital, parmi la foule de personne et les flash des appareils photos, et jusqu'à chez lui où il eu enfin le bonheur de retrouver Makkachin et le confort de son grand lit.

* * *

Et voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous ne vous êtes pas laissé découragé par cette atmosphère un peu dramatique, je vous promet, plus on avancera dans cette fiction, plus elle s'égayera.

Les chapitres seront également de plus en plus long, au début j'ai essayé de m'en tenir à six pages par chapitre et je me suis rendu compte que c'était impossible de caser tout ce que je voulais mettre en si peu de page, alors je suis progressivement passé à neuf, onze, ect, ect.

Je pense que c'est inutile de rappeler qu'une review fait toujours énormément plaisir, que cela soit un commentaire court ou pas, positif ou pas, du moment qu'il y a une critique réfléchi derrière.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween et on se retrouve le mois prochain pour un nouveau chapitre, portez vous bien.

 **sunflowill**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Moonlight Sonata**

in c minor 1st movement Adagio Sostenuto

Ludwig van Beethoven

* * *

La semaine qui suivit l'incident fut vécu comme une sorte de routine par Victor. Tout les matins il se levait plus tôt que son programme habituel, partait à l'hôpital où il allait voir et demandait des nouvelles de son _sleeping beauty_ puis il partait à la patinoire où il tentait – sans succès – de construire un nouveau programme en vu de la prochaine saison. Le blocage qu'il ressentait depuis un moment ne s'était pas amélioré avec l'accident. Ses pensées étaient la plus part du temps dirigés vers la personne toujours inconsciente dans un lit blanc. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine et Victor sentait ses espoirs de le voir s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle fondre progressivement. Lui qui n'avait jamais été du genre croyant, il s'était rendu un soir dans une cathédrale et s'était assit parmi les fidèles encore présent, son regard fixé un moment sur l'autel. Puis, sous le regard attentif des saints, il avait prié. Sa démarche était hésitante, et la formulation un peu brouillon, mais l'essentiel était là. Si il y avait un Dieu quelque part, qui l'écoutait, il l'implorait de faire se réveiller sa belle-au-bois-dormant.

 _Пожалуйста, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît..._

Chaque soir après sa journée d'entraînement, il retournait dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'il connaissait par cœur avec le temps, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Chaque jour il en avait un nouveau,composé de nouvelles fleurs. Il ne savait pas si l'asiatique avait une espèce de fleur favorite – comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?- alors il venait tout les jours avec un nouveau choix, peut-être finirait-il par acheter les bonnes ? Au fur et a mesure, toutes les surfaces disponibles de la chambre étaient utilisés et une odeur florale avait finit par remplacer celle des désinfectants et des produits d'entretiens. Les premières fleurs qu'il lui avait acheté étaient des tulipes. Des tulipes blanches, comme son pardon. Victor avait toujours aimé le langage subtile des fleurs. C'était une forme de communication que peu de personne pouvait comprendre. Les gens s'obstinaient à acheter et à offrir des fleurs sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Les tulipes avaient rapidement été suivis de souci, de saxifrage, de fragile perce-neige, de jonquille et de tant d'autre encore.

Ce soir là, il tenait dans sa main des hélénies, qui avait été importé d'un pays plus chaud, comme c'était souvent le cas. Leur couleur était d'un orange crépusculaire,une couleur chaude et réchauffante, pour une signification si triste. Comme à son habitude, il tira une chaise et s'assit devant le lit.

 _\- Good evening, my sleeping beauty._ , Commença le patineur russe d'une voix douce, presque tendre., Aujourd'hui je t'ai emmené des hélénies. Est-ce que tu en as déjà vu ? Elles ne peuvent pas pousser naturellement en Russie, c'est bien dommage, j'aime vraiment leur couleur, comme un couché de soleil... Tu aimes les couchés de soleil ? Une fois j'ai vu un couché de soleil à Florence en Italie... J'y étais venu pour une compétition quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais seize ou dix-sept ans, je crois. Avec un de mes amis patineur, Christophe Giacometti, nous avions décidé d'explorer la ville sans personne pour nous guider. Chose que je te conseil pas. Qu'avions nous dans la tête quand nous avons conclu que se promener seul dans une ville étrangère sans en parler la langue était une bonne idée ? Bien que son nom de famille soit italien, Chris parle aussi bien l'italien que moi le chinois... Enfin, parlait. Je parle un peu chinois à présent. Et _un po' di italiano_... Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Nous nous étions rendu sans trop savoir comment sur le _ponte vecchio,_ qui sert de galerie commerçante à la ville. Qui l'aurait cru ? Des dizaines de magasins de luxe sur un pont ? Nous étions fin août, et la rue commençait à devenir moins noirs de peuple, c'était compréhensible, il était bientôt vingt-heure. L'air était encore bon et il y avait juste une légère brise. Chris se sentait bien. Mais pour moi, habitué à la froideur des débuts de soirée, j'avais presque chaud. Et c'est alors que je l'ai vu. L'Arno s'embraser. Le fleuve s'était coloré de centaine de couleur déclinant de l'orange, du rouge et du jaune. Le soleil était parfaitement aligné si bien que je me souviens m'être dit que Dieu avait crée le fleuve pour qu' à l'horizon le feu et l'eau se touchent. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Il faut absolument que tu regardes par tes propres yeux ce spectacle, je te promet que tu n'en sera pas déçu... Mais pour ça, tu dois te réveiller...

.

.

Une semaine, fut le temps exacte qu'il fallu aux gens pour conclure que Victor n'était pas en partie responsable de l'accident, et beaucoup furent touchés par l'attention toute particulière qu'il portait à sa victime, même si certain était tenté de dire que cela était pour se donner une bonne image, et non un gage sincère. Victor ignorait ces commentaires. Il préférait se tenir au courant de l'avancé de l'enquête. La police n'avait retrouvé aucun téléphone portable ni aucun papier pouvant indiquer son lieu de résidence. Il y avait seulement un peu d'argent en liquide, des roubles russes. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun point de départ, l'enquête était au point mort. Le jeune asiatique aurait très bien pu être un natif de Saint-Pétersbourg, un natif de Russie en voyage à Saint-Pétersbourg, ou un natif d'un pays asiatiques, où de n'importe quel autre pays du monde. Le fichier des ressortissant en Russie était immense, et impossible à traiter dans les plus brefs délais. Son visage et sa description avait été communiqué aux informations locales, puis dans un cercle un peu plus large, mais aucune personne ne s'était manifesté. Victor commençait de plus en plus à se dire que sa belle-au-bois-dormant était un étranger. Quelle drôle d'idée de venir visiter la Russie en décembre, avait-il alors pensé.

Et puis, à la fin de la deuxième semaine, un miracle se produisit.

La journée s'était déroulé avec exactement la même routine. Victor était allé à l'hôpital, puis à la patinoire pour sa journée d'entraînement. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé son envie de composer, il s'était mit automatiquement à refaire son programme court. Son corps exécutait les sauts et les enchaînements de façon mécanique, sans pour autant aliéner sa grâce naturelle. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément mélancolique autour de lui, une sorte de tristesse et de mal-être que les autres patineurs autour n'avaient pas l'habitude de ressentir venant de lui. Pour eux, Victor Nikiforov avait l'effet d'une comète à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied sur la glace. Sa lumière éclipsait toute les autres et pour la duré de sa performance, personne n'était capable de détourner les yeux de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, sa lumière semblait éteinte. L'icône du patinage russe ressemblait à un ange déchu, à une comète qui se serait égaré de sa trajectoire.

\- Victor !

La voix puissante de Yakov brisa le moment de platitude qui s'était installé et certains sursautèrent de surprise. L'homme aux cheveux d'argents tourna la tête vers son entraîneur et en quelques secondes il le rejoignit à l'entrée de la patinoire. Le vieux russe tenait un téléphone dans la main et une expression étrange se dessina sur son visage habituellement neutre.

\- Il est réveillé., Déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi ?, Lâcha bêtement Victor alors que son souffle se coupait et qu'une sensation étrange de _besoin_ se faisait sentir en lui.

\- L'hôpital vient de me joindre puisque que tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable. L'inconnu vient de se réveiller et... Victor attend !

Mais Victor était incapable de l'entendre à travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il sortit de la patinoire précipitamment et enleva ses patins d'entraînement, les laissant choir sur le sol pour les remplacer par ses baskets blanches. Il eu tout de même la bonne conscience de prendre son manteau au passage, il n'était pas question qu'il meurt d'hypothermie parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la patience de sortir dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg avec autre chose qu'un t-shirt noir sur le dos. De la patinoire jusqu'à l'hôpital, il y avait exactement vingt minutes de voiture avec le trafic dégagé des débuts de soirée, Victor le savait, il avait calculé. Cependant ce soir là, traverser la moitié de la ville ne lui prit que dix minutes. Prévenu de son arrivé, un médecin l'attendait pour lui expliquer brièvement l'état de de son patient, pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- J'ai bien peur que de tout les scénarios que nous avions imaginé, le pire soit celui qui ce soit produit.

\- Venez en au fait, Docteur., Exigea-t-il d'une voix qui avait sonné plus froide que prévu.

\- Nous savions qu'il y avait un risque pour que sa mémoire soit endommagé voir partiellement effacé mais... Il se trouve que les dégâts sont beaucoup plus important que cela. Et nous n'arrivons pas à en déterminer la cause. Il se pourrait que la patient ait vécu un traumatisme où un choc émotionnel important avant de se faire renverser.

Le nœud qui s'était logé dans l'estomac du russe se resserra en entendant les mots du médecin. Son _sleeping-beauty_ était probablement dans un état fragile avant qu'il ne percute. Il n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses de façon considérable.

\- A quel point sa mémoire est..., Commença-t-il sans avoir le courage de terminer sa phrase.

\- J'ai bien peur, Monsieur, de devoir vous annoncer qu'il ne parvient même pas à se rappeler qui il est.

Victor s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte. Celle-ci était ouverte et plusieurs médecins étaient autour du jeune homme, assit sur son lit, qui les regardait d'un air vaguement perdu et dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffé.

\- Il ne parle pas russe, donc nous pouvons exclure le fait qu'il soit né ici. Par contre – et c'est une chance – il parle parfaitement l'anglais. Son bilan médical est positif, et physiquement il se porte comme un charme. Mentalement il à l'aire désorienté et perdu, mais qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'il retrouvera sa mémoire ?

\- Ça, c'est la question à un million. Cela peux prendre quelques jours, une semaine, comme peut-être jamais. Il peux y avoir un élément déclencheur qui va débloquer et laisser passer quelques informations, ou alors tout relâcher d'un coup. Le cerveau est un organe complexe et même à notre époque nous n'en saisissons pas encore très bien le fonctionnement.

\- Est-ce que je... Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Naturellement.

Le docteur s'avança vers la porte et d'un signe de tête fit comprendre aux autres médecins de quitter la chambre. _Sleeping-beauty_ les regarda partir silencieusement jusqu'à ce que son regard croisa celui de Victor. Le russe pu voir les yeux de l'asiatique s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir comme si il allait dire quelque chose. Puis une grimace déforma ses traits et il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Le patineur se précipita vers lui et posa les mains sur les siennes, par réflexe.

 _\- Hey ! Are you alright ?_

 _\- Yeah.. I'm fine.. I think._

Бог. Dieu. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix, et _quel voix._ Bien que légèrement plaintive, _sleeping-beauty_ n'avait absolument pas une voix de princesse. Elle n'était ni grave ou suave, mais parfaitement à son image. Délicate, douce, même sous la souffrance. Comme une pétale de fleur. Pour Victor, sa voix sonnait comme la caresse d'une plume sur sa peau.

\- Je suis désolé., S'excusa l'asiatique. Sur le moment, j'ai cru vous reconnaître. Votre visage m'a semblé être... Familier. J'ai cru même à un moment pouvoir trouver votre nom mais..., Il secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de la relever brutalement une expression inquiète sur le visage. Je vous connais c'est ça ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir oublié. Je suis désolé de-

\- Hey, calme toi., Dit-Victor en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Non, on ne se connaît pas, mais il est possible que _toi_ tu connaisses mon visage.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de célèbre ?, Demanda l'inconnu totalement calmé, le visage penché en signe de curiosité.

\- Pour un certain cercle de personne, oui. Je suis patineur. Je m'appelle Victor Nikiforov.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici monsieur Nikiforov, puisque l'on ne se connaît pas ?

Victor grimaça. Autant du fait que la partie compliqué de la conversation allait commencer que pour le « Monsieur Nikiforov ». Il avait l'impression que l'on parlait de son père. Cet asiatique était beaucoup trop polie.

\- Je., Il hésita. Formula et reformula mentalement sa phrase, mais il avait l'impression que son cerveau c'était changé en _pirojki_ juste avant qu'ils ne soient garnis. Et les grands yeux noirs emplies de question ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il soupira, passa une main sur son visage et sur sa nuque avant de prendre une courte inspiration et de rassembler ce qui lui restait de courage et d'honnêteté., Si tu es là, c'est à cause de moi...Je t'ai renversé, avec ma voiture. Il faisait nuit, il y avait de la neige – trop de neige – et je ne t'ai pas vu à temps et j'ai essayé de tout faire pour ne pas te toucher mais... Je suis profondément désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

Victor n'avait pas la force de regarder dans sa direction, il fixait le mur en face de lui, les paupières baissés de moitié, retenant à peine les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le silence s'éternisa et le russe commençait à se demander si il ne valait pas mieux qu'il parte quand _sleeping-beauty_ reprit la parole de sa voix si douce.

\- Les fleurs, elles sont de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm, oui., Répondit Victor de façon incertaine, surprit par cette question qui lui semblait incongru dans cette situation.

\- Les médecins m'ont expliqué que quelqu'un avait prit en charge tout mes soins, c'est vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Victor tourna brusquement le visage dans sa direction. Avait-il mal comprit ?

\- Ne me remercie pas. Si j'avais été plus vigilent tu ne serais pas dans cette situation et des remerciement n'auraient pas lieu d'être.

\- Vous auriez pu fuir et partir sans un regard en arrière puisque cet accident aurait pu détruire votre image et votre carrière, si j'ai bien compris. Alors merci. Merci de ne pas être partit. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir. Et merci d'avoir permit à des personnes de prendre soin de moi.

Devant cette logique implacable, Victor ne pu que rendre les armes et fut réduit au silence face aux deux orbes noirs qui le dévisageaient avec sérieux. Le russe ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable et dans n'importe quelle autre situation il l'aurait prit dans ses bras avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné _sleeping-beauty.,_ Conclu Victor en levant les yeux au ciel en prenant un air faussement excédé.

\- Comment vous m'avez appelé ?, Demanda l'asiatique la bouche arrondit par la surprise et les joues rougissant à vu d'œil.

\- Quoi ? _Sleeping-beauty_? Il fallait que je te trouve un nom autre que '' l'inconnu que tu as renversé '' ou '' l'asiatique que tu as presque tué ''.

L'inconnu fit mine de tester cet argument en y cherchant une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter avant de lâcher un léger soupire.

\- Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, s'il vous plaît., Dit-il en regardant ses mains.

\- Très bien, à une seul condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne me vouvoie plus. Et appel moi Victor.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pas plus développé qu'un battement d'aile de papillon et pourtant il réussit à atteindre ses yeux et tout son être se mit à s'illuminer.

\- Ça fait deux conditions ça... Victor.

Victor lui répondit par un sourire qui brilla au moins aussi fort que sien.

Par la suite, il fallu une semaine supplémentaire de plus pour convaincre les médecins de laisser _sleeping-beauty_ sortir de l'hôpital, avec une longue ordonnance de médicament dont la plupart étaient des anti-douleur. Forcé de constater que la mémoire ne lui revenait toujours pas, ils avaient autorisé Victor à ramener le jeune asiatique chez lui. Cette semaine n'avait pas été différente des deux autres précédentes, à la différence que le patineur russe pouvait enfin lui faire la conversation. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à continuer à lui apporter chaque jour une nouvelle espèce de fleur différente, juste pour le plaisir de voir des légères rougeur apparaître sur joues du jeune homme, bien qu'il tentait de cacher son visage derrière ses lunettes noirs et ses mains. Victor ne fut même pas déçu quand il lui avoua qu'il ne se souvenait plus du nom de sa fleur préféré. A vrai dire, il aurait été incapable de dire si il avait un jour aimé les fleurs ou non. Ce n'était pas un problème pour le russe, qui voyait là l'occasion de continuer son rituel un peu plus longtemps. Bientôt, les hélénies et autre jonquilles avaient laissé la place à des lilas, des lys, et à des roses qui avaient la couleur des levés de soleil. Si le jeune asiatique avait trouvé cette pratique étrange à quelque moment que ce soit, il n'en avait rien laissé deviner et il prenait une attention toute particulière à remercier l'idole russe , une fois sa gène passé.

\- C'est les lys., Déclara le brun le jour de sa libération officiel de l'hôpital. Avec Victor ils s'affairaient à mettre de l'ordre dans sa futur ancienne chambre dans un silence paisible, si bien que le russe ne comprit pas dans un premier temps où l'autre voulait en venir, le forçant à s'expliquer. C'est les lys, les fleurs que je préfère.

\- Ta mémoire vient de te revenir ?, Demanda immédiatement Victor, la joie transperçant sa voix.

\- Non. Mais de toute les fleurs que tu m'as offertes, ce sont celle là que je préfère.

Victor ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant le jeune homme devant lui, et dont il ne savait même pas le prénom, effleurer du bout de ses longs doigts fins les fleurs fragiles de la plante. _Des lys, gage de l'innocence et de l'amour pure, teinté de rose, elle représentait l'affection et la tendresse._ Et comme le russe ne lui répondait pas, l'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard et lui offrit un sourire timide avant de saisir précautionneusement le vase de lys et de le serrer contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas la savoir, mais à cet instant précis Victor était prés à acheter tout les lys de France juste pour le voir sourire de la sorte encore une fois.

.

.

\- Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit de ne plus te poser la question mais... Est-ce que tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, que je vienne chez toi ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir responsable de moi. Je suis certain que je pourrais me débrouiller et-, L'asiatique interrompit brutalement sa phrase quand il remarqua le sourire froid que lui adressait le russe. Celui-ci se demandait parfois si son _sleeping-beauty_ comprenait ce qu'il disait ou si il faisait semblant. Il réprima un soupire d'impatience qui montait en lui et ferma le coffre de sa voiture avant de s'y adosser, croisant les bras sur son torse et faisant face à un jeune homme, tête baissé, qui tirait sur ses manches. _Adorable._

\- Pour la dernière fois, _Aurore_., Commença-t-il et le surnom fit grimacer l'asiatique. Si tu sais que je t'ai dit de plus poser la question, pourquoi continus-tu à le faire ? Non, ne répond pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Donc, pour la _dernière fois,_ oui, je suis sûre que tu ne me déranges pas, et que ça ne me dérange pas non plus de t'accueillir chez moi. Évidemment que je me sens responsable de toi, mais non, je ne fais pas ça pour avoir bonne conscience. Et je me demande vraiment comment tu feras pour te débrouiller dans une ville – que dis-je dans une ville – dans un pays que tu ne connais pas, et dont tu ne parles pas la langue. Donc maintenant, sois mignon et monte dans cette voiture ou je serais contraint d'utiliser la force.

Pour sa dernière phrase, Victor espérait vraiment que l'autre avait comprit qu'il utilisait l'humour. Il n'avait réellement pas l'intention de le forcer à venir avec lui si il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise, ou si il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Il aurait pu très bien lui payer une chambre d'hôtel pour la duré qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait pour cela. Fort heureusement, les deux hommes semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde, et bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine une semaine et dans des circonstances particulières, une osmose régnait déjà entre eux, apportant une atmosphère sereine et complice, tout à fait incroyable aux yeux de Victor.

\- Si tu comptes utiliser la même force dont tu as essayé de faire preuve pour me faire manger les repas de l'hôpital, alors il faut vraiment que tu changes de méthode de dissuasion, elle n'est pas très efficaces, je dois dire., Répondit l'asiatique en relevant la tête, un sourire sur le visage et une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs du grand Victor Nikiforov, jeune _padawan_ , tu me suppliera de te laisser t'en tirer le jour où j'utiliserai ma véritable force sur toi.

\- Je demande à voir. Et puis franchement, ça fait beaucoup trop de référence à _Star Wars_ d'un coup. Est-ce que tu vas bientôt m'annoncer que tu es mon père ou... mon frère jumeau ?, Dit-il en prenant une expression faussement horrifié.

\- Tu te souviens de _Star Wars_? Demanda Victor, surpris.

\- Oui, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens d'une série cinématographique mais pas de mon propre prénom. Il faudrait vraiment que je repense à redéfinir mes priorités.

\- En parlant de prénom. Tu n'as toujours pas une idée de comment tu aimerais que je t'appelle ? Sinon je vais devoir alterner les surnoms ou Aurore va vraiment devenir définitif, tu sais.

\- Victor rit alors que le dit Aurore marmonnait des choses en anglais tout en rougissant.

\- Allez monte., Dit-il finalement après s'être calmé. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai hâté de te présenter !

Intrigué, Aurore monta dans la Volkswagen gris métallisé de l'idole russe, qui n'avait définitivement rien d'un cheval blanc, bien que l'homme aux cheveux d'argents avait l'allure d'un authentique prince.

* * *

Bonsoir, comment allons-nous ?

Vous avez passez un bon mois ? Un bon Halloween ?

J'espère que oui.

Pour être franche, plus je prend de l'avance dans l'écriture de cette fan fiction, plus je me dis que c'est compliqué d'attendre aussi longtemps avant de publier.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre autant que le premier.

Je vous donne rendez vous le 25 décembre ( peut-être même un peu avant ? ) pour le chapitre trois.

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

\- Kaneko-chan : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre soit si parfait à tes yeux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu !

\- Woshi : Oui, ca commence fort ! Mais je ne suis pas douée pour introduire les choses en douceur ahah. Oui, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il reste des tas d'***** qui ne prennent pas la peine de s'arrêter ou d'appeler les secours. Mais Victor est quelqu'un de bien, alors Victor s'arrête et fait ce qu'il faut, en essayant de ne pas trop paniquer. Pour le reste, je ne t'en dit pas plus! Il faudra lire pour savoir!

\- Stia : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et oui, il y aura encore plein de chapitre. Pour le moment j'en ai compté 17 plus un épilogue, on verra si j'arrive à m'y tenir !

\- Paola : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre aussi intéressant que le premier !

\- Raph1978 : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, il est vrai que les fautes d'orthographes sont un peu ma bête noir... J'essaie de m'améliorer mais la langue française et _**si** _compliqué, parfois je dois réfléchir à comment j'accorde un verbe en italien avant d'écrire l'équivalent en français, enfin. Merci pour ton mot d'encouragement, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

J'aimerai remercier également toutes les personnes sur twitter, ainsi que mes amis, qui m'encouragent et qui essayent de me conseiller quand je panique le soir dans ma tl en pensant que ce que j'écris c'est grave nul ( ce qui arrive beaucoup plus souvent que je ne veux le dire ).

Je vous aimes vraiment fort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :** Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Nocturne**

in e-flat major, op.9 no.2 Andante

Frédéric François Chopin

* * *

Victor n'écoutait jamais la radio dans sa voiture. Il n'écoutait ni ne regardait jamais la télévision,d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il aimait son pays, cela ne l'empêchait pas de désapprouver son gouvernement, ni la propagande qu'ils diffusaient à longueur de journée. Sa retraite approchant à grand pas, il avait déjà songé à quitter le pays pour un autre, plus ouvert. C'est pour cela qu'il avait prit l'habitude de graver plusieurs CD selon ses humeurs. Cette fois-ci, un doux aire de musique classique se diffusait au volume minimal. Le temps était dégagé et une lumière claire caressait la ville en cette fin d'après-midi, faisant scintiller les eaux du fleuve Neva. Du coin de l'œil, le patineur russe observait Aurore, le visage presque collé contre la vitre passager afin de mieux en apercevoir les nuances. Si l'asiatique portait des vêtements plus chaud, il se serait arrêté volontiers pour lui laisser le temps d'admirer sa ville natale. Mais les médecins l'avaient prévenu que son système immunitaire était affaibli, et que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'attraper froid. Alors Victor continua de rouler jusqu'à chez lui. Si le russe avait démontré qu'il était capable de rejoindre l'hôpital et son appartement en à peine dix minutes, il prit un malin plaisir à faire de nombreux détours juste pour observer la surprise et l'émerveillement se dessiner sur son visage. Ainsi, il passa devant la célèbre Cathédrale Saint-Sauveur-sur-le-Sang-Versé, le Jardin de l'été, le Musée de l'Ermitage, puis le Palais Stroganov avant de reprendre la route de chez lui. A aucun moment Aurore ne remarqua ni ne se plaignit de la longueur du trajet, sûrement trop heureux de voir enfin autre chose que la vue de sa chambre d'hôpital. Et c'est presque une heure plus tard que Victor coupa le contacte, sa voiture garé dans le parking souterrain du luxueux immeuble où il habitait. L'asiatique n'avait aucune affaire, si ce n'est les fleurs que le russe lui avait offert et les quelques vêtements que lui avait fournis les médecins, le tout entrant facilement dans un petit sac à dos. Sac que Victor porta sur son épaule dans un geste nonchalant, laissant à son _sleeping-beauty_ le privilège de porter le vase contenant les lys roses contre sa poitrine comme si il s'agissait là de son bien le plus précieux. En y réfléchissant, ces fleurs étaient peut-être son bien le plus précieux à l'heure actuelle.

Machinalement Victor le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur en posant une main dans son dos. Presque immédiatement il pu apercevoir l'adorable teinte rose colorer le haut de ses joues, mais si son geste le gêna, il n'en dit rien et sa démarche resta parfaitement détendu alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, comme si il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attention de Victor. Comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel entre eux.

Victor vivait au dernier étage d'un immeuble prés du centre ville, assez haut pour qu'il puisse s'offrir le luxe d'avoir de grande baie vitrée et une terrasse qui donnait sur la ville, sans aucun voisin ni immeuble en face de lui. Le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa porte était large, de couleur crème, et les murs étaient décorés en hauteur par des métopes et des triglyphes d'ordres doriques, formant une frise sur toute leur longueur. Tout les cinq mètres environs, le couloir était scandé par des cariatides en stuc, qui donnaient l'impression que ces femmes sculptés, drapés de leur tissus blancs et dont les silhouettes sortaient du mur, portaient la frise d'inspiration grecque à bout de bras. Aurore resta un moment immobile à la sortie de l'ascenseur, interdit en observant la décoration autour de lui. Brutalement, il avait l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans un autre monde. Mais avait-il seulement le droit d'être dans ce monde ? Il baissa les yeux sur les vêtements qu'il portait et qui n'étaient même pas les siens. Puis il leva les yeux sur Victor qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble et qui cherchait ses clés dans la poche de son long manteau noir. Tout en lui reflétait l'élégance. Sa gestuelle et ses postures qui trahissait même pour le moins observateurs des Hommes les longues heures à travailler son corps dans les salles de danse. Ses longues mèches de cheveux d'une couleur argent si particulière tombaient négligemment sur un côté de son visage, cachant partiellement son œil gauche.

Ses yeux d'un bleu si irréel...

Il avait beau se concentrer pour tenter de déterminer toute la profondeur de leur nuance, il n'y arrivait pas. Un jour il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient couleur myosotis, comme les délicates fleurs des montagnes. Et le jour d'après il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient d'un turquoise clair comme les eaux des plages du Bahamas. Quand il avait contemplé son visage dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain de l'hôpital, il avait eu une impression étrange. Il reconnaissait le visage dans le miroir, il _savait_ que c'était le sien et qu'il avait toujours ressemblé à ça, mais il avait eu l'impression de dévisager un inconnu. Une peau plus halé que celle de Victor, des joues rondes, des grands yeux noirs et des mèches de cheveux tout aussi noir qui n'avaient pas l'aire d'être facile à discipliner. En somme, rien de très hors du commun. _Rien de très hors du commun_ en comparaison de Victor Nikiforov, du moins.

C'est au moment d'ouvrir la porte que l'idole russe remarqua l'absence d'Aurore. Il se retourna et aperçu le jeune homme qui le dévisageait depuis l'ascenseur. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, se doutant que cet environnement devait être déstabilisant pour lui.

\- Viens là Aurore, je dois toujours te présenter à quelqu'un tu te souviens ?

Le jeune asiatique marmonna quelque chose d'un air contrarié qui ressemblait vaguement à « ne m'appelle pas Aurore » mais il s'avança quand même, une mine boudeuse sur son adorable visage. Victor avait envie de lui pincer les joues.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais avec quelqu'un. Dit-il d'une voix faible et anxieuse.

\- Pas « quelqu'un », non. Et je te l'ai dit quand tu étais encore endormie, _sleeping-beauty._

\- Je croyais qu'on avait un marché, Victor ! Tu ne devais plus m'appeler comme ça.

\- Извините, _désolé_ , j'ai oublié ce marché l'espace d'une seconde j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?, Demanda-t-il, cependant il ne laissa pas le temps a Aurore de répondre qu'il enchaîna en ouvrant la porte. Une masse brune bondit à toute vitesse sur le jeune amnésique qui eu tout le mal du monde à garder l'équilibre sous cet assaut., Aurore, je te présente Makkachin, mon chien, la personne avec qui je vie.

Vite remit de sa surprise, Aurore laissa échapper un rire joyeux avant de poser avec précaution le vase de lys au sol et de mettre un genoux à terre pour caresser le chien qui se trouvait devant lui. Makkachin était un caniche aux poils bruns et bouclés, des yeux expressifs et un aire joyeux. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête et le contacte de sa paume sur son pelage doux le troubla l'espace d'un instant. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et une douleur dont il ne savait pas l'origine se propager dans tout son être. Il sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage, et avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer. Là, à moitié assit dans un couloir d'un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas devant la porte de l'appartement de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait depuis qu'une petite semaine et qui était responsable de son accident, de surcroit.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La voix paniqué de Victor lui parvint à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le russe s'était agenouillé devant lui, éloignant son chien, et qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains. Il se sentit soudainement ridicule et il eu envie de rire au milieu de ses larmes.

\- C'est rien. Je crois que... Que j'avais un chien. Et je crois qu'il... Enfin. Tu vois.

\- Oh., Dit simplement Victor. Oui, il voyait. Une des ses plus grandes peur était de perdre son chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir sans sa fidèle compagnie qui le réconfortait toujours quand plus rien n'allait ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Doucement, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés sur le visage du brun et il le prit avec encore plus de douceur dans ses bras. Lui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens, et qui ne savait absolument pas comment réagir en général devant une personne en larme, voilà qu'il se sentait comme si il _savait_ exactement comme s'y prendre avec Aurore., Je suis désolé. Je suis sûre que ton chien t'aimait autant que tu l'aimais et qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu pleures ainsi.

La tête posé contre son épaule, il sentit le jeune homme hocher la tête et sa respiration se calmer.

\- Tu sais, je suis impressionné., Continua Victor. Je pensais que tu craquerais plus tôt. Je veux dire, être amnésique dans un pays que tu ne connais pas, il y a de quoi craquer. Je pense que je serais devenu fou des la première journée., Dit-il en riant légèrement., Tu as une grande force en toi, alors n'ai pas honte de te laisser aller de temps en temps.

\- C'est parce que tu étais là., Répondit Aurore au bout d'un moment. Si tu n'avais pas été là à m'apporter un peu de normalité au milieu de tout ses examens, je crois que.., Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée déplaisante.

Inconsciemment, Victor raffermit sa prise qu'il avait sur lui et s'autorisa même à passer ses doigts dans ses mèches rebelles. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Victor sentit une sensation d'apaisement planer en lui. Elle courait dans ses veines, se répandant dans son organisme comme la plus douce des drogues. Puis Makkachin aboya et la sensation disparu. Le russe s'éclaircit la gorge pour cacher son trouble quand Aurore se redressa.

\- Bon, je sais que ce couloir est jolie mais je pense que mon appartement sera plus confortable et chauffé, tu ne penses pas ?

Le brun avait retrouvé son sourire et acquiesça en riant et ensemble ils entrèrent.

.

.

L'appartement de Victor n'était rien de ce qu'avait imaginé l'asiatique, le russe pouvait lire sa surprise sur son visage comme si il s'agissait d'un livre ouvert. Tout en longueur et pourvu d'un deuxième étage par lequel on y accédait à l'aide d'un escalier en bois pâle simple qui formait une légère courbe. Les murs et les cloisons étaient quasi-inexistantes, le but étant de laisser circuler la lumière des grandes baies vitrées au maximum. La couleur prédominante était le blanc neige et le gris argent. Mais certaine touche de bleu-ciel ci et là ajoutait un peu de vie dans cette environnement très sophistiqué. Pourtant, l'endroit n'était pas froid pour autant. Un grand canapé en cuir blanc qui pouvait facilement accueillir plusieurs personnes et servir même de lit, faisait face à un écran plat - d'une si grande taille que Aurore se demanda comment il pouvait tenir accroché au mur de la sorte- , ainsi qu'à une cheminée dont les flammes brillaient à travers une vitre en verre. Plusieurs plaides de toutes les couleurs étaient jetés négligemment sur le canapé au milieu de coussin de couleur et de forme tout aussi varié. Des jouets pour chien étaient dispersés un peu partout sur le parquet en bois blanc. Victor appuya sur un bouton de l'entrée et les lumières du plafond s'allumèrent, permettant à Aurore de continuer son exploration. Un comptoirs-bars servait de délimitation à l'espace cuisine du reste de la pièce. Sur un meuble posé contre un mur, il y avait plusieurs cadre de photo montrant le patineur à plusieurs périodes de sa vie, en compagnie de Makkachin et d'autres personnes. L'asiatique écarquilla les yeux et le russe suivit son mouvement en ouvrant les volets électriques des baies vitrées alors qu'il se penchait vers une série de photo en particulier.

\- Tu avais les cheveux si longs, réellement ?

\- Ah, j'étais jeune à cette époque.

Il s'approcha des photos à son tour et pointa une photo qui avait été prise juste après qu'il ait remporté sa première médaille d'or, ses longs cheveux noués à l'arrière de sa tête et une couronne de rose bleu le coiffant. _Symbole de l'atteinte de l'impossible et de l'inaccessible, le symbole de l'Espoir éternel._

\- J'avais seize ans, je venais remporter ma première médaille d'or. Ah, j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à une éternité.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu coupé ?

\- Oh, j'ai grandis. Et j'ai commencé à prendre de la masse musculaire., Expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers lui-même., La distinction Homme/Femme n'était plus si confuse, et je jouais beaucoup sur ce trouble à l'époque. Alors quand cela n'a plus été possible, je les ais coupé. Ça a fait couler beaucoup d'encre à l'époque.

Aurore resta un moment silencieux et son regard se baissa sur la vitre coulissante en verre du meuble qui révélait plusieurs trophées, coupes, et autres médailles en or.

\- Je viens à peine de réaliser à quel point tu étais connu et quelqu'un d'important dans ton milieu., Avoua-t-il à voix basse, comme si il craignait de Victor ne se fâche.

\- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir avant, de toute façon.

L'asiatique hocha la tête puis il ouvrit la bouche comme si il allait ajouter quelque chose, avant de la refermer brutalement, secouer la tête, rougir, prendre une courte inspiration puis dire sans oser croiser le regard de l'icône russe :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te voir patiner, un jour ?

\- Évidemment., Répondit Victor après que son cœur se soit calmé de sa danse folle à l'idée de patiner pour lui., Mais pas demain. Il te faut des vêtements à toi, alors demain nous allons faire les boutiques., Il continua sans laisser le temps à son _sleeping-beauty_ de protester., En parlant de ça, je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Et je vais te prêter des vêtements en attendant, ils risquent d'être un peu grand, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je suis sûre que tu aimerais prendre une douche, où même un bain.

Et comme il hocha à nouveau la tête, Victor le conduit au deuxième étage. Cet étage était composé d'un espace avec un bureau et un ordinateur portable et une bibliothèque remplis de livre aux multiples couvertures. Dans le sens de la longueur, il y avait un couloir qui desservait plusieurs portes closes. Les toilettes, la première à droite, la salle de bain, à gauche, la chambre de Victor, et à peine éloigné sur la gauche, une chambre d'ami. « Ta chambre, à présent. ». Avait déclaré le russe en ouvrant la porte. L'asiatique n'avait aucune idée du genre d'endroit dans lequel il vivait avant, mais il imaginait difficilement qu'il puisse avoir une chambre aussi grande que la pièce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Les murs avaient la couleur des sables blanc, et une grande fenêtre pourvu de rideau bleu transparent créait une source de lumière naturelle. Un lit double – à moins que ce ne soit un triple ? - était disposé contre un mur, une table de nuit tout contre. Il y avait un placard et un meuble pour ranger les vêtements en bois laqué. Les mains légèrement tremblante, Aurore déposa son vase de lys sur la commode.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce n'est qu'une chambre d'ami...

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu ma chambre à moi., Répondit le russe en rigolant tout en déposant le sac qu'il avait toujours sur l'épaule sur le lit. Bon, et maintenant des vêtements !

Si l'asiatique avait trouvé sa chambre grande, il ne savait que penser de celle de Victor. Makkachin qui les avaient suivis sagement, venait de sauter sur le lit de son propriétaire et remuait la queue dans une attitude joyeuse. De temps en temps il lâchait un jappement en réponse à son maître qui réfléchissait à voix haute tout en cherchant avec énergie dans son dressing. Pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, le jeune homme n'avait pas risqué de s'y aventurer. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, le russe avait néanmoins réussi à lui trouver des vêtements pour dormir, « traîner dans l'appartement » et pour pouvoir sortir le lendemain.

\- Merci beaucoup, Victor., Le remercia l'asiatique en s'inclinant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cette action, et si le russe en avait été surprit dans un premier temps, pour Aurore cela semblait naturel, la façon la plus propice pour le remercier. Puis il partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le bas de survêtement gris que lui avait donné Victor était un peu trop long et trop large, si bien qu'il lui tombait sur les hanches et il devrait faire attention à le remonter de temps à autre si il ne voulait pas le perdre en marchant. Le t-shirt à manche longue blanc avec l'inscription '' RUSSIA '' en lettre capital grise avait aussi le même problème aux niveaux des épaules. Mais au moins les vêtements avaient le mérite d'être chaud et doux et offraient un confort non négligeable. Si le jeune asiatique avait déjà prit conscience entre la différence de corpulence et de taille entre eux deux, ce voir ainsi nager dans ses anciens vêtements avec autant de grâce qu'une éponge de mer, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il avait presque honte de sortir de la salle de bain pour retrouver Victor si le russe devait le voir dans une tenue aussi ridicule. Il se sentait minuscule. Mais peut-être l'était-il assez pour se cacher dans un coin et disparaître ?

Peu probable.

Il croisa son regard dans le miroir et le même trouble qui l'avait saisit à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt le reprit. Il leva une main vers son visage et l'étranger du miroir l'imita. Il tenta de coiffer les mèches sombres qui tombaient devant ses cheveux, mais quand il vit qu'il n'y avait presque aucun changement il abandonna en soupirant. Il savait bien que ce corps lui appartenait, que quelque part, c'était _lui_. Mais c'était une sensation étrange de se réveiller un jour sans avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui faisait de lui un être humain à part entière, quelqu'un avec des souvenirs, une attitude, un caractère. Est-ce qu'il avait de la famille quelque part ? Ou des amis ? Quelqu'un à qui il manquait ? Une vague d'agitation monta en lui, et il avait peur de connaître la réponse. Que peut-être, c'était une seconde chance pour lui d'avoir perdue la mémoire, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'important à ce souvenir.

 _Stop._

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noirs. Il était persuadé qu'il était quelqu'un qui avait tendance à avoir facilement des crises de panique, et il était hors de question qu'il se remette à pleurer devant Victor comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Prenant une longue inspiration pour se ressaisir, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain avant de changer d'avis.

Victor était assit en tailleur sur son canapé, dans une tenue plus décontractée que celle qui portait avant, une couverture posé sur ses genoux. La télévision était allumé sur une chaîne musical mais le volume était au minimum, juste histoire de combler le silence. Aurore descendit les escaliers et le mouvement attira l'attention de l'étoile russe qui leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'une façon particulière alors que son regard glissa sur son _sleeping-beaty_. Makkachin quitta le canapé pour aller courir autour de ses jambes alors que le brun riait en tentant d'avancer quand même.

\- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien., Remarqua Victor en riant souriant alors Aurore avait enfin réussit à atteindre le canapé.

\- On dirait bien oui. Merci encore pour les vêtements, tu as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux que ceux de l'hôpital. Plus doux et chaud., Précisa-t-il en remontant le col du t-shirt pour cacher la moitié de son visage. Il respira et remarqua que le tissus était imprégné d'odeur de lessive propre et... quelque chose comme de la menthe fraîche et des pétales de roses ? Oui, définitivement des roses.

Victor l'observa un moment sans lui répondre. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Ah, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il était adorable. Il savait qu'il devait aller lentement avec lui, mais le russe était d'une nature tactile avec toute les personnes qu'il aimait, et comme il était impossible pour lui de détester quelqu'un, il était tactile avec tout le monde. Néanmoins, il devait garder en tête que Aurore n'était pas dans une situation qui pouvait être comparable avec toute les autres rencontres qu'il avait fait. Et donc, il ne voulait pas gêner le plus jeune en lui imposant une situation qu'il ne savait peut-être pas comment gérer. Il n'était pas égoïste au point de lui rajouter un fardeau en plus à déjà tout ce qu'il devait se préoccuper. Alors il attendrait pour les marques d'affections, il attendrait que l'asiatique soit à l'aise à l'idée de vivre avec lui, soit à l'aise à l'idée d'être bloqué dans un pays étranger, soit à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir perdu la mémoire, soit à l'aise avec lui-même, tout simplement.

\- Depuis que tu es réveillé, tu ne parles qu'anglais puisque c'est la langue que tout le monde a utilisé pour te parler. Comme tu as visiblement des caractéristiques asiatiques, tout le monde en à conclu que tu étais peut-être un ressortissant d'un pays asiatique. Cependant, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de parler une autre langue, alors comment savoir ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être d'origine asiatique _mais_ vivant dans un pays anglophone ? Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée qu'on tente de trouver si tu parles d'autres langues, non ?

Aurore médita un instant sur ces paroles, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

\- C'est une bonne idée !

\- Bien ! J'espérais que tu dises ça., Répondit le russe en se levant. Hm, j'ai réfléchis à la manière dont on pouvait faire ça, et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait regarder un film et changer les langues.

Le jeune asiatique regarda le visage souriant et enjoué du russe et il se sentit sourire devant son attitude enfantine. Sa joie était communicatif.

\- Je pense qu'avec _Harry Potter_ , ça sera parfait., Répondit-il en faisant référence à la rangée de DVD que Victor regardait.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, presque allongés l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes se touchant, emmitouflés sous les couvertures de toute les couleurs. Le film s'était lancé en russe et aussitôt Aurore avait du retenir un rire en entendant la voix de _Dumbledore_. Victor lui avait jeté un regard faussement vexé :

\- Le russe est une très belle langue.

\- Elle sonne un peu rude à mes oreilles, je suis désolé., S'était excusé Aurore le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas entendu dans la bouche de la bonne personne.

\- Dit moi quelque chose, en russe., Avait-il alors exigé en serrant un coussin contre son torse.

Victor était resté un instant silencieux, la bouche entre ouverte, avant qu'une lueur brille dans son regard. Aurore ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, mais il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre remuer, comme si il avait déjà vu cette expression quelque part. L'émotion lui serra la gorge et il lui sembla être sur le point de se souvenir de quelqu'un chose d'important, quelque chose d'essentiel, qu'il n'aurait jamais du oublier. Et puis la voix de Victor s'éleva, près de son oreille, basse, caressante, envoûtante :

\- Я вас любил безмолвно, безнадежно, _( Je vous ai aimé sans grand espoir, )_ То робостью, то ревностью томим; _(Jaloux, suspendu à vos regards, )_ Я вас любил так искренно, так нежно, _( Je vous ai aimée timidement et si sincèrement )_ Как дай вам бог любимой быть другим. _( Que Dieu fasse qu'un autre vous aime autant.)_

Aurore secoua la tête, il n'avait rien comprit de ce que Victor venait de lui dire, mais cela sonnait comme quelque chose de triste, de légèrement désespéré, mais d'étonnamment pure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, Osa-t-il demander, la gorge noué.

\- C'est un poème d' Alexandre Pouchkine, en fait. Tout les enfants l'apprennent à l'école au moins une fois., Répondit-il, sans préciser ce qu'il venait de dire pour autant.

Puis, pour détourner l'attention d' Aurore, il entreprit de changer la langue du film. Elles y passèrent presque toute, anglais, chinois, français, finlandais...Jusqu'au moment où le brun se redresse brutalement.

\- Attend ! Là, je comprend tout !, Puis il se frappa la front avec la paume de sa main., Comment j'ai pu oublier que j'étais japonais ?

\- La mémoire te reviens ? Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? Une ville, un endroit, un nom ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait, forçant la mémoire à revenir, mais il se retrouva face à un mur de noirceur et une vive douleur le prit à l'arrière de la tête le faisant grimacer.

\- Non, je sais juste que je suis né au japon... Dans une petite campagne, je crois.

\- Ne force pas ta mémoire, nous avons un pays, c'est déjà une énorme avancée !, Dit Victor d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante tout en arrangeant machinalement les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient de façon désordonné sur son front.

\- Oui, tu as probablement raison.

\- Tu apprendras que je suis la voix de la raison.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire à l'unisson et de se replongèrent peux à peux dans leur films, qui avait été mis en anglais, pour que les deux puissent suivre _ensembles_.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Je ne vais pas vous le cacher mais ce chapitre est publié dans des conditions particulières... J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster maintenant, comme j'avais prévu de le faire depuis le dernier chapitre en raison des fêtes de fin d'année, mais, pour ceux qui le savent, ou pas, hier on a apprit la mort de Jonghyun des Shinee, et je dois vous avouer que depuis, je ne suis que larme et sanglot. Alors j'ai hésité, vraiment. Puis j'ai songé à l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fan fiction. C'était avant tout pour m'aider, moi. Alors, si par le plus grand des hasards ce chapitre aide quelqu'un à oublier sa tristesse l'espace de quelques lignes, alors je serais la plus heureuse du monde.

Enfin.

N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes jamais seuls. Il y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour aider ou vous venir en aide.

Vous êtes aimé, vous méritez le monde entier et bien plus.

S'il vous plait, prenez soin de vous.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes et heureuses fêtes de fin d'année, que 2018 soit aussi doux et chaleureux qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

\- Aya31 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et qu'il te donnera envie de suivre sérieusement cette histoire, à bientôt !

\- Paola : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir ris pour Aurore, j'étais un peu stressée à l'idée d'être la seule à rire de ma propre stupidité, mais je vois que je ne suis pas seule, alors je suis rassurée ! Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose, dans la mesure ou j'ai un humour plus que douteux parfois ahah. Ensuite, je suis ravie de lire à un nouveau un commentaire de ta part, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une lectrice fidèle, et quand j'ai vu ton pseudo s'afficher dans mes notifications, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire un peu stupidement. Sache que tu as illuminés ma journée avec un simple commentaire. Et oui, ton instinct concernant Makkachin était bon ! Mais c'était tellement évidant à deviner, on sait tous que Victor n'aime qu'une seule chose dans sa vie en dehors de Yuuri, et c'est son chien. Au plaisir de te relire à nouveau, porte toi bien !

\- Raph1978 : Je suis hyper contente de relire une review de ta part, tu peux pas savoir ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles et ca me motive vraiment à continuer de produire des chapitres de qualité pour satisfaire au mieux vos attentes. Je suis également ravie de voir qu'il y a moins de faute, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour ce chapitre ! Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire, j'espère que j'aurai encore l'occasion de te lire tout au long de cette histoire. Prend soin de toi !

\- Kaneko-chan : Ouf, je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Oui je suis d'accord, Victor est parfait, j'aimerai bien avoir le même dans la vrai vie pour le coup. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est possible ou pas, mais j'aime à penser que Yuuri puisse oublier complètement sa vie à cause de ses différentes insécurités ( comme celle qu'il a dans l'animé) mais qu'il continue à garder toute sa culture et son savoir, mais qu'il ignore qu'il connaît des choses jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en face référence... Je n'ai pas poussé mes recherches sur le fonctionnement du cerveau humain et sur les pertes de mémoire jusque là, mais si j'ai l'occasion un jour de poser la question à un expert ( autre qu'internet ) je le ferais ! Au plaisir de te retrouver sur un prochain chapitre, porte toi bien!

\- Ga-surimi : Hello, merci pour le compliment, si tu as trouvé ce chapitre mignon, je te préviens, ce n'est que le début, c'est plutôt soft niveau cutance ( si si c'est français aussi ) pour le moment - clin d'œil avisé-. Je te rassure, c'est aussi compliqué pour moi d'attendre avant de publier, que ca doit l'être pour vous à attendre de le lire ! Mais après où serais le plaisir ? Je te dis merci pour avoir utilisé le mot " qualité " pour décrire ma fan fiction, et de rien ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir la partager, même si c'est un peu intimidant au début. Au plaisir de te revoir sur un prochain chapitre, prend soin de toi!

.

.

J'aimerai remercier tout particulièrement Flora, mon petit rayon de soleil, pour avoir su trouver le vrai sens de cette histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura fait le même effet qu'une couverture avec une tasse de thé.

.

.

Amour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning :** Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Suite Bergamasque**

in d-flat major and c-sharp minor 3rd movement Clair de Lune

Achille-Claude Debussy

* * *

Même si Victor lui avait assuré que cela ne représentait pas une gène qu'il ratte un journée d'entraînement pour traîner dans les magasins avec lui, son sentiment de culpabilité était toujours là. Et elle ne fit que grandir à mesure que le nombre de sac à porter s'allongeait. Quand ils étaient finalement rentrés chez le russe en fin d'après-midi, et qu'ils avaient rangés les vêtements neufs du japonais dans sa chambre, celui-ci avait déclaré le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il allait faire une liste de tout ce qu'il lui devait, et qu'il ferait tout pour le rembourser. Victor l'avait dévisagé avant de rire légèrement.

\- Je suis un sportif de haut niveau, célèbre, célibataire, et vivant uniquement avec son chien. Tu crois que l'argent est un problème pour moi et que t'acheter des vêtements va me ruiner ?

\- Non mais... Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de me faire entretenir comme ça. Et puis, tu ne peux pas me loger indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine que mon amnésie dure des mois ? Ou que personne ne cherche à me retrouver ?

\- Alors tu resteras ici des mois., Répondit le russe en croisant les bras sur son torse, une expression presque agacée sur le visage.

\- Soit, alors je te paierai un loyer, quand j'aurai trouvé du travail. En tout cas, je ne te laisserai pas tout payer pour moi, Victor.

Le russe ne répondit pas, et à son expression Aurore devina qu'il désapprouvait son choix. Les bras croisés, le regard fixant un point quelque part entre le sol et le mur, les sourcils légèrement froncés, tout montrait qu'il était fermé à cette conversation. C'était la première fois que le japonais voyait l'idole russe _bouder_ littéralement. Il se pencha en avant pour mieux voir son visage et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention :

\- Hey, peut-être que lorsque je retrouverai la mémoire, on va découvrir que je suis un riche héritier d'un empire japonais et que c'est pour ça que personne me cherche, parce qu'il y a de l'argent à y gagner ! Peut-être même que je suis plus riche que toi, qui sait ?

Son hypothèse eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire l'homme aux cheveux d'argents.

\- Et comme tu te rendra compte que la vie est meilleure avec moi, on montera un plan pour que tu récupères ton argent, et on sera encore plus riche à deux, c'est ça?

\- Exactement. Et on pourra partir vivre n'importe où. En fait, je suis presque sûre que l'on sera assez riche pour acheter notre propre île au milieu de l'océan.

\- Une île ? Carrément ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On pourra y vivre d'air pure et d'eau fraîche !

\- Et heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La phrase qu'avait prononcé Victor n'était pas donné sur le ton de l'interrogation, mais de l'affirmation. Après une courte hésitation, Aurore répondit :

\- C'est l'idée, oui.

Leur regard s'était alors croisé, et ils s'étaient sourit. Un sourire tendre et chaleureux, et avec un petit quelque chose en plus dont il était impossible de définir le nom pour le moment.

.

.

\- Tu es sûre que j'ai le droit de venir ?, Demanda pour la millionième fois Aurore en tirant sur les manches de sa veste.

Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait Victor.

Garé devant la patinoire où avait lieu son entraînement, il retint un soupire en coupant le contact. Son jour de '' congé exceptionnel '' étant passé, il devait reprendre l'entraînement, Yakov ne manquant pas l'occasion de lui rappeler que bien qu'il ait gagné _encore_ une médaille d'or, la saison de patinage reprenait en mars, et qu'il n'avait toujours ni de programme court, ni de programme libre, ni la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, d'ailleurs. Le patineur ayant toujours insisté pour créer ses chorégraphies lui-même, il lui fallait deux fois plus de temps qu'à un patineur lambda pour assimiler à la perfection ses programmes. Ne voulant pas laisser Aurore seul chez lui, et comme l'asiatique avait émit le désire de le voir patiner, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. D'une part, parce qu'il souhaitait vraiment que son protégé voit l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait pour qu'il apprenne à le connaître en dehors de leur intimité, et d'autre part parce qu'il était _certain_ que sa présence serait bénéfique à sa créativité. Tout son être vibrait littéralement quand il était non loin de lui, comme un artiste en devant sa Muse. Aurore n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais il était devenu la Muse de Victor.

\- Évidemment, puisque tu es avec moi., Répondit-il sans aucune autre forme d'argumentation, puis il sortit de la voiture faisant le tour pour prendre son sac de sport. Il fut rejoins timidement par Aurore quelques secondes plus tard. L'asiatique donnait l'impression d'un enfant perdu qui était à deux doigts de s'accrocher à sa veste en marchant.

 _Définitivement adorable._

\- Promit, si quelqu'un essaye de te manger, je lui ferai regretter son geste., Il lui tendit sa main ouverte. Tu me fais confiance pour te protéger des grands méchants russes ?

Aurore rougit, mais il rit légèrement quand il hocha la tête et qu'il prit la main de Victor. Elle était incroyablement douce et chaude contre la sienne. Le japonais avait d'abord pensé que le russe allait lâcher sa main après avoir réussit à le faire rire, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resserra même la prise qu'il avait sur la sienne avant de se diriger vers l'imposant bâtiment, le tirant à sa suite. Ils entrèrent en passant par une porte automatique et Victor adressa un signe de la main au gardien qui lui sourit. Puis ils traversèrent un long couloir à moquette noir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte grise. Victor s'immobilisa la main sur la poignet et grimaça :

\- Nous allons probablement rencontrer mon coach. Il s'appelle Yakov et... Il est assez impressionnant mais il ne mort pas. Enfin, il risque peut-être de te reprocher mon manque de sérieux et de concentration, mais ne l'écoute pas, il est juste stressé parce que récemment je n'ai pas montré assez de motivation pour la prochaine saison à son goût. Mais c'est passé maintenant, et je vais m'appliquer à créer un programme qui me fera encore une fois gagner une médaille d'or.

\- Je suis content que tu ais retrouvé le goût de créer, Victor. J'aurai été triste de ne pas pouvoir te voir patiner. Et je suis sûre que tes fans l'auraient été aussi., Répondit doucement Aurore avec un sourire tendre.

Alors que le russe le regardait, il eu toute les peines du monde à se souvenir de sa promesse, celle d'aller doucement avec lui, de ne pas pousser les contacts physiques outre mesure. Il tenta, vraiment. Mais alors qu'il admirait son visage souriant, les yeux brillants de confiance et de chaleur, il craqua. Il attira le japonais et le serra contre lui, sa tête posé sur son épaule. Il sentit Aurore se figer, et l'espace d'une seconde il cru qu'il allait le repousser, mais le jeune homme se détendit dans les bras du russe et il leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne fit aucune remarque, ne demanda aucune explication. Il resta juste là, à laisser Victor profiter de sa présence et de l'odeur de sa peau. Puis Victor se redressa et prit un aire enjoué :

\- Allons-y !

Puis il ouvrit enfin la porte. Aurore sentit le courant d'air froid pénétrer ses vêtements malgré le fait qu'il portait un t-shirt en dessous de son pull,ainsi qu'un manteau. Sa vue mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à la luminosité et il battit des paupières un instant. Quand elle fut meilleure, il écarquilla les yeux devant la taille de la patinoire. Grande comme un demi stade de foot, la patinoire était composé d'un haut plafond d'où provenait l'éclairage frontale. Quelques patineurs s'entraînaient sur la glace à de nouvelles figures, parfois sans grand succès, pendant que d'autres faisaient des exercices d'étirement.

\- Victor Nikiforov ! Tu as donc décidé de nous faire grâce de ta présence ? Tu nous en vois honoré.

C'était une grosse voix grave qui avait parlé, surgissant de nul part, si bien qu'Aurore sursauta et se cacha presque par réflexe derrière Victor.

\- Ah, bonjour à toi aussi Yakov. Toujours aussi joyeux à ce que je vois., Ironisa le russe en lui faisant un grand sourire en lui répondant en russe avant de repasser à l'anglais., Laisse moi te présenter Aurore.

\- Aurore ?, Demanda Yakov surprit alors que ledit Aurore donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes du patineur.

\- Désolé monsieur, c'est juste un surnom, le temps... Enfin, le temps que la mémoire me revienne., Puis il s'inclina devant le vieux russe., Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Celui-ci resta un instant silencieux, une expression de franche surprise sur le visage et il jeta un coup d'œil à Victor. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard avec une expression trahissant un mélange de fierté et de joie pure. L'entraîneur cligna des yeux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de la joie sur le visage de son sportif. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que ces derniers temps l'icône russe avait semblé lasse, fatigué, annonçant les prémisses d'une perte conséquente d'inspiration. Mais à présent, tout les symptômes s'étaient envolés comme par magie, et toute son attitude s'en trouvait intégralement modifié.

\- Hm, enchanté aussi. Tu peux rester pour les entraînements, mais tache de ne pas distraire mes patineurs. Victor je te veux sur la glace dans deux minutes., Dit-il avant de repartir à ses occupations.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien., Commenta Victor alors qu'il regardait la silhouette du vielle homme s'éloigner.

\- Tu crois ? Moi je dirais plutôt l'inverse.

\- Non, crois moi, si il ne t'a pas viré de la patinoire c'est qu'il t'aime bien.

Puis machinalement, Aurore suivit le russe aux cheveux d'argents quand celui-ci se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer et enfiler ses patins. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait suivit uniquement lorsque Victor commença à se déshabiller et qu'il se retrouva torse nu devant lui. Son regard se posa sur la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme, descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il pouvait voir les ombres projetés sur sa peau se mouvoir lors de ses mouvements et il s'imagina caresser les courbes et les contres-courbes qu'elles dessinait du bout de ses doigts, effleurant à peine son épiderme. Est-ce que le reste du corps de Victor était aussi chaud que ses mains ?

\- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

La voix taquine de Victor le fit sursauter et il braqua immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Il eu peur un instant que le russe ne soit en colère contre lui, ou bien qu'il soit dégoutté de s'être fait admirer de la sorte. Mais il n'en était rien. Son regard était joueur, presque aguicheur. Victor ressemblait en cet instant précis à un félin ayant dans sa ligne de mire une proie particulièrement appréciable. Et Aurore était, justement, cette proie appréciable. Il déglutit, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, une excuse, n'importe quoi, mais il avait apparemment perdu l'usage de la parole. Victor fit un pas dans sa direction et pencha la tête sur le côté. Le japonais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, et pourquoi tout en lui _voulait_ que le russe se rapproche encore plus de lui. C'était comme si son corps savait des choses que lui même ignorait et que tout ses atomes, toutes ses cellules, tout ce qui faisait de lui un être vivant, s'étaient unis dans l'idée que ce qui allait hypothétiquement suivre, était quelque chose de normal, et d'attendu. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas du réagir comme cela devant une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, peu-importe à quel point leur relation était devenu rapidement – peut-être trop rapidement ?- fusionnelle. C'était quelque chose de trop grand pour que le japonais puisse le gérer à lui tout seul. Déjà, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

主, _seigneur_ , voilà qu'il allait se mettre à paniquer maintenant. Il tenta de se reprendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre Victor. Aucune. Victor aimait le taquiner, c'était tout. Il avait vu son regard et en avait profité. Il devait passer outre le fait que son corps semblait posséder une mémoire à part entière, et qui semblait _connaître_ et _attendre_ Victor. Alors que le russe lui avait bien précisé qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

\- Aurore ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il avait été tellement prit dans ses pensées et ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas entendu le russe combler la distance entre eux. Timidement, il croisa son regard mais son expression avait totalement changé. Ses yeux – qui étaient myosotis aujourd'hui – étaient emplis d'une vive inquiétude, ses sourcils froncés révélant à quel point il était soucieux.

\- Tout vas bien ?

\- Ah, oui. Désolé. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées., Puis il sembla prendre conscience que le russe était toujours dévêtu devant lui alors il plaqua ses mains sur ses lunettes dans une attitude enfantine et ferma les yeux., Je t'attend dehors !, Souffla-t-il rapidement avant de littéralement fuir vers la sortie. Victor resta un instant à fixer la porte entre-ouverte, battant des cils, avant de rire légèrement.

Ah, cet homme était beaucoup trop mignon pour son bien.

.

.

Aurore s'assit rapidement sur un des bancs en bois situé derrière la barrière qui séparait le glace du sol normal et joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait à l'instant de se passer au juste ? Il avait posé impudiquement les yeux sur le corps de Victor et ce dernier en retour avait... _Flirté_ avec lui ? Non, le russe ne faisait que le taquiner, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour le rendre un peu mal à l'aise, rien d'important. Le japonais baissa les yeux sur ses mains et il plia et déplia lentement ses doigts pour vérifier que son corps était bien sous son contrôle. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur, c'était sa réaction. La réaction de son corps. _Il_ n'aurait jamais du réagir comme cela, comme si c'était quelque chose de familier, comme si Victor _lui_ était familier. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne au plus vite, il ne pouvait pas laisser à nouveau ce genre de sentiment l'envahir. Bien qu'il ne doute pas de l'affection sincère que semblait lui porter le russe, et du soin tout particulier qu'il portait à son confort, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était que de passage dans sa vie. Un jour, il se souviendra de qui il était avant, ou alors quelqu'un finira bien par le chercher ou alors par le reconnaître, ou bien encore, Victor en aura juste marre de lui et il l'enverra dans une chambre d'hôtel près payé. Après tout, il devait continuer de vivre sa vie. Sortir avec une fille bien, une patineuse probablement ? Et vouloir prendre sa retraite et fonder une famille. Impossible de le faire avec lui sur le dos, assurément. Et à ce moment là il n'aurait même pas le droit de se sentir triste ou blessé, car ce serait vraiment égoïste de sa part de vouloir priver son sauveur, son unique repaire stable dans son monde, d'une vie de famille heureuse, avec un souhait et un désir aussi puéril que de vouloir rester auprès de lui.

\- Alors c'est toi ? L'oiseau blessé que Victor a recueilli ?

Aurore sursauta légèrement quand il entendit une voix hautaine s'élever non loin de lui. Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur une silhouette gracieuse élevée sur des patins muni encore de leur protection et qui se tenait adossé négligemment à la barrière. Des longs cheveux blonds qui lui touchaient presque les épaules, des traits féminins angéliques et un regard _vert véronèse*_ qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de curiosité et de mépris non dissimulé.

\- Désolé mais, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

La phrase était sortit tout seul, spontanément. Mais c'était la strict vérité. Si Victor était la définition de l'élégance, le garçon en face de lui qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, était celle de la délicatesse. Bien que son regard et ses paroles n'en suivent pas la voie. C'était comme si, derrière ce masque de délicate fée, se cachait un caractère brûlant, difficilement contenu dans ce corps si fin. Aurore écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et le jeune homme en face de lui sembla s'étouffer avec de l'air. Quand il releva les yeux vers lui, il semblait profondément surprit et il tenta de dissimuler sa gène sous un excès de colère mais le japonais le devança :

\- Ah, je suis désolé si cela semblait bizarre. Mais tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques alors je suppose que ça m'a échappé. Désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise., Il se leva et s'inclina, la tête basse.

La fée russe le contempla quelques secondes, médusés, avant de rire et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Yuri Plitesky., Dit le blond en lui tendant la main, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Le japonais saisit sa main machinalement, mais son esprit était emporté ailleurs, au delà des montagnes de Russie et des mers, sur une presque île formé d'une colline avec des grands arbres verts. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des cerisiers tout juste en fleur, et la brise fraîche du mois d'avril sur son visage. Un chien de couleur brune et de la même race que Makkachin aboyait joyeusement à coté de lui en essayant d'attraper au vol les pétales de fleur qui volaient autour d'eux.

\- Yuuri !, Cria soudain une voix familière, et il se retourna et aperçu une silhouette féminine courir vers lui en lui faisant de grand signe de la main.

Aurore cligna des yeux et l'image disparu.

\- Yuuri Katsuki., Il murmura d'abord avant d'écarquiller les yeux., Je m'appelle Yuuri Katsuki !, Puis sans prévenir il sauta dans les bras du jeune russe., Merci, si tu n'avais pas été là je ne me serais peut-être jamais souvenu de mon prénom.

La fée russe qui n'avait pas réagit, trop choqué qu'un inconnu le prenne dans ses bras sembla soudain reprendre conscience aux paroles du japonais.

\- J'avais oublié, que tu avais perdu la mémoire, que tu ne te souvenais même plus de ta famille ou de qui tu étais..., Il leva les bras et rendit son étreinte au brun. Je suis content que tu ais au moins retrouvé ton identité.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, et même si ils ne l'exprimèrent pas par des mots, ils savaient qu'à partir de ce moment, ils seraient amis.

\- Aurore tu as fait un exploit. Établir un contact physique avec Yuri en si peu de temps et sans aucune blessure.. Yakov ne va jamais me croire.

Victor se tenait devant eux, en tenu de patinage, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Le japonais ignora les insultes en russe que son nouvel ami blond criait contre le patineur aux cheveux d'argents et il se leva, un sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu auras besoin de m'appeler Aurore, Victor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Yuuri à présent. Yuuri Katsuki.

Le visage de Victor s'illumina soudain d'un grand sourire heureux et il s'élança vers le japonais, le serrant contre lui, le soulevant presque du sol pour le faire tournoyer.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton prénom ! C'est magnifique !

Yuuri rit de sa joie apparente et il tenta de reprendre son équilibre quand ses pieds retouchèrent le sol.

\- Maintenant tu dois aller t'entraîner, sinon ton coach va me tuer, je le sais et tu le sais., Dit le brun en le poussant sur le glace.

Le russe secoua la tête en souriant mais il décrit un élégant arc de cercle sur la glace avant de revenir vers le brun.

\- Toi qui voulait me voir patiner, ne me quitte pas des yeux, _Yuuri_.

Le japonais hocha lentement la tête et il posa ses mains sur la barrière. Il tourna légèrement la tête quand Yuri le rejoignit. Perché sur ses patins, le blond était presque aussi grand que lui. Victor décrit un grand cercle sur la piste , les bras légèrement levés, paumes vers le ciel. Les autres patineurs de la piste lui cédèrent naturellement la place, stoppant leur entraînement. Victor s'arrêta vers le centre de la piste, la tête légèrement baissé, ses cheveux argentés lui couvrant les yeux. Toute son attitude changea et l'atmosphère autour de lui se transforma. La luminosité était pourtant la même, mais Yuuri avait l'impression qu'elle était devenu plus claire, plus pure, presque _divine_. Aucune musique ne résonna dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, et pourtant, quand l'étoile russe leva le bras droit avant de le rabaisser, dans un geste aussi délicat qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, caressant son visage et se servant de maigre élan pour tourner sur lui même, avant de les rejeter derrière lui comme un ange qui déploierait ses ailes, Yuuri entendit parfaitement les premières notes d'une mélodie résonner dans son esprit. Et puis un chœur s'éleva, quelque part derrière les notes délicates de piano, semblable à celui du Requiem de Mozart, quoique plus rythmé, moins lent. Victor enchaîna une suite de mouvement, lui faisant prendre de la vitesse, et soudain, il s'éleva dans les airs. Le brun eu l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu et qu'il pouvait voir chacun de ses mouvement, le mouvement de ses bras alors qu'il entamait une rotation avant de se réceptionner avec facilité sur sa jambe droite.

 _\- Triple axel_., Murmura Yuri à coté de lui.

Les mouvements du russe prirent en intensités tout comme la musique dans l'esprit de Yuuri. Une émotion différente de celle qui l'avait envahit dans les vestiaires un peu plus tôt le saisit. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il posa une main sur son torse pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas sortir et s'enfuir. C'était quelque chose de doux et de chaud, qui le rassurait et l'enveloppait comme une couverture. Ce n'était en rien effrayant et il n'avait pas envie de fuir et de nier ce sentiment. Victor continuait d'évoluer sur la glace, tel un ange de grâce. Puis, ses mouvements devinrent soudain plus lent, il se replia sur lui-même dans une série de rotation avant de se déplier, d'évoluer à nouveau dans l'air et joignant ses mains, il tendit les bras vers le ciel en une prière silencieuse, la tête rejeté en arrière. Il y eu un silence et puis des applaudissement fusèrent. Même Yuri à coté de lui le félicita en marmonnant. Victor reprit une position normal et tourna directement la tête vers Yuuri en lui faisant un grand sourire. Mais le japonais était toujours sous le charme de sa performance et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Le russe écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de s'élancer vers lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et passa ses pouces sous ses paupières.

\- Yuuri ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Tout va bien ?

Le japonais rit légèrement devant son air affolé et il secoua la tête.

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste émue. C'était magnifique Victor, tu ressemblais à un ange.

Victor détourna les yeux et un léger rougissement s'installa sur ses joues alors qu'il souriait. Un ange, vraiment, lui ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de créer., Remarqua Yuri. Mais de ce que j'en vois, l'inspiration ne t'a jamais quitté n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu te trompes Yuri, je viens d'improviser.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et marmonna encore une fois en russe. Victor rit mais lui frappa le front de son index :

\- Ne blasphème pas, Yuri.

\- Bon d'accord, certes, admettons que tu ais improvisé un nouveau programme court, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

Victor laissa son regard courir dans le vague un instant avant de se poser sur le japonais.

\- Agapé.

Un éclat de compréhension frappa le brun alors que le savoir lui revenait.

\- Du grec. L'amour « divin » et « inconditionnel », c'est bien ça ?

\- D'où tu connais cela ?, Demanda le blond.

\- J'ai lu Platon. Enfin, je crois ? Mais je me souviens de Platon, en tout cas.

Victor rit.

\- Ta mémoire se reporte uniquement aux films cultes et à Platon ? Quel genre de personne était-tu donc, Yuuri ?

\- Le genre intelligent et associable, assurément.

\- Tu oublies riche.

\- Ah, comment ais-je fais pour oublier l'île déserte.

\- Aucune idée.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire, sous les yeux perplexe du jeune russe. La façon dont Victor riait, avec cette éclat dans les yeux, jamais il ne l'avait vu agir de la sorte. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si détendu et, oserait-il dire heureux ? Et puis il remarqua la façon dont le corps de Victor était entièrement tourné vers le japonais, comment sa main était négligemment posé à coté de la sienne sur la barrière, proche. Comment son autre main alla caresser sa joue en feignant de remettre en place une mèche indomptable de la chevelure noire de l'asiatique. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

L'agapé.

 _L'_ _amour divin et inconditionnel_.

La réalisation le bouleversa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Tout en Victor criait d'amour et de dévotion pour cet homme. Une dévotion presque religieuse, quelques choses de pure, sans condition. Son pays l'avait habitué à rejeter en masse tout forme d'amour entre personne du même sexe et pendant longtemps il avait pensé que cet '' amour '' était quelque chose de pervers, sans sentiments, comme une pratique sexuelle malsaine ; mais comment rejeter un amour comme celui-ci ? Le blond se sentit minable et pathétique d'avoir un jour pensé de la sorte et son regard se posa sur le brun - sur son _nouvel ami_ \- qui souriait timidement au russe et il sut qu'il ferait tout pour le supporter, pour les supporter, tout les deux. Il ne savait pas si Victor était conscient de cette image d'adoration qu'il renvoyait, et si il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, et si le brun était au courant d'être le sujet d'un tel amour naissant, mais en tout cas, il allait s'assurer que tout cela ne reste pas dissimulé indéfiniment.

.

.

La nuit était déjà bien avancé quand Victor rejoignit Yuuri. Le dernier patineur venait de quitter les lieux en lui faisant un signe poli de la tête et la patinoire était faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune traversant les hautes vitres et les quelques lumières qui n'avaient pas été éteintes. Yuri avait tenu compagnie au brun pendant plusieurs heures -Yakov ne le laissant faire que parce qu'il parlait au japonais en faisant ses exercices d'assouplissements – jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir, son grand-père étant venu le récupérer. Yuuri avait alors passé les heures suivantes à observer Victor évoluer sur la glace comme si il était né avec une paire de patin. Est-ce que cela était aussi facile que cela semblait l'être ? Probablement pas.

Victor le rejoignit, les mains dans son dos et un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- _Yuuri_., Dit-il en allongeant les voyelles de son prénom.

Son prénom roulait d'une façon étrangement exotique aux oreilles du japonais. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Victor roulait le r, comme une sorte de ronronnement. L'instinct du brun lui disait qu'il avait tout intérêt à ce méfier du patineur quand il venait vers lui avec ce regard charmeur et cette intonation dans sa voix.

\- Oui, Victor ?, Répondit-il quand même.

\- J'ai – par le plus grand des hasards – trouvé une paire de patin à ta taille, alors je me suis dit que tu voudrai peut-être les essayer ? Que dirais-tu de venir sur la glace avec moi ?

Inconsciemment, Yuuri se redressa, comme si son corps n'attendait que cela, aller sur la glace. Mais son esprit rationnel était ce qu'il y avait de prédominant chez lui et l'anticipation de tomber, de se faire mal, ou de se ridiculiser devant Victor, lui fit secouer la tête négativement. Voyant sa réticence, le russe aux cheveux d'argents fit la moue.

\- Allez, je promet de ne pas te laisser tomber. Il ne peux rien t'arriver avec moi !

\- Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant toi, Victor., Avoua rapidement et à mit voix Yuuri et jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Si tu acceptes ce soir je te laisserai mettre _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ à la télévision.

\- Pour de vrai ?!, Demanda Yuuri en levant les yeux vers lui, son regard brillant à l'idée de regarder ce film, Victor ayant refusé à chaque fois qu'ils cherchaient quelques choses à regarder parmi l'immense collection de DVD qu'il possédait.

\- Pour de vrai.

\- すばらしいで, _génial_!

Quelques secondes lui avaient fallu pour enlever ses chaussures et enfiler les patins. Il se leva du banc, les mains de Victor dans les siennes, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour marcher sur le sol malgré les lames. Victor entra sur la glace avant lui et c'est toujours en tenant ses mains que le japonais y pénétra à son tour. Il ferma les yeux un instant et courba par reflex les épaules, s'attendant à perdre automatiquement l'équilibre mais contre tout attente, il resta debout, bien en équilibre sur la glace. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard mi-surpris mi-étonné de Victor. Puis celui-ci sourit et il lâcha une main du brun avant de s'élancer doucement. Le japonais n'eut aucun mal à le suivre sans que le russe ait besoin de le tirer ou de surveiller qu'il ne tombe pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la première fois que tu fasses du patinage, Yuuri.

\- J'ai peut-être oublié que je savais en faire, mais apparemment mon corps s'en souvient...Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le mien. Il sait d'avantage de chose sur moi, que... _moi._

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui faire plus confiance ? Je sais que c'est difficile parce que en perdant ta mémoire tu as aussi perdu ce qui faisait de toi un être à part entière, ton caractère, ta sensibilité, ce que tu aimais, ou pas, ce genre de chose... Et peut-être que la personne que tu es aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec la personne que tu étais avant l'accident mais, ton corps se souvient de certaines choses. Ce dont tu as peur, ce dont tu as envie, ce que tu désirs...

\- Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de découvrir que je n'aime pas la personne que j'étais. Si j'étais quelqu'un de détestable ?

Victor se stoppa sans le prévenir et d'un mouvement vif, Yuuri se retrouva dans ses bras. Les mains du russe sur son visage ne lui permettait pas de détourner le regard.

\- Peut-importe la personne que tu étais _avant_. Même si tu retrouves la mémoire cela ne voudra pas dire que tu ne sera plus celui que tu es devenu _maintenant_. Peu-importe si tu as été détestable ou pas, aujourd'hui tu ne l'es plus. Tu as peut-être perdu ce qui faisait de toi une personne unique, mais là, maintenant, tu es en train d'en devenir une autre. Avec d'autre souvenir, peut-être une nouvelle façon d'agir, ou alors des goûts totalement différent, qui sait ? Mais peu-importe le point de vu, _tu_ es toujours une personne unique, Yuuri. D'accord ?

\- D'accord., Répondit docilement le japonais, la voix chargé d'émotion. Il ne savait pas si le Victor en était conscient, mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Parfait. Maintenant rentrons, je meurs de faim et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de retrouver mon canapé.

\- Et les couvertures. N'oublions pas les couvertures.

\- Oui, surtout les couvertures.

* * *

Annotation(s) :

\- " un regard _vert véronèse*_ " : Pour ceux qui lisent en parallèle IBK74, à l'époque où j'ai écris ce chapitre je pensais déjà à ajouter une dimension purement visuelle et artistique a un Victuuri ahah. Depuis mon CM sur Michel-Ange en Renaissance Italienne j'ai développé une fixation obsessionnel pour le corps humain et son esthétique et je crois que ca commence à ce sentir, autant dans IBK74 que dans Ré Bémol Majeur. Un jour je vais me laisser soigner pour tout ça, promis. Et puis je vous **promet** , les yeux de Yuri sont EXACTEMENT de cette teinte là, regardez sur Google image.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Bonne année 2018 !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête et que la reprise des courts n'est pas trop dure, et pour ceux qui ont des examens j'espère qu'ils se sont tous bien passé.

Je dois vous dire qu'à la relecture de ce chapitre j'ai laissé échapper un ou deux gloussements en mode " Oh mon Dieu est-ce que j'ai réellement écrit ça ? ". Puis je me suis rappelé que ce chapitre n'était qu'un prémisse et que _Seigneur_ , qu'est-ce que je suis niaise. Tellement niaise que j'ai envie de me cacher sous ma couverture jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à l'idée de _réellement_ publier la suite de cette fan fiction. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiens beaucoup trop à ma vie pour cesser brutalement les publications, alors tant pis, je rougirai comme une lycéenne tout en mettant certain chapitre en ligne.

Et puis, ce n'est qu'un début mais il _beaucoup trop_ de terme et de référence religieuse dans cette fanfiction. Ca aussi, j'essaie de me soigner mais deux années d'iconographie religieuse en bonne et due forme c'est dure à oublier.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'il vous aura consolé de la reprise des cours et/ou de vos examens.

On se retrouve après la Saint-Valentin,

Avec toute mon affection,

 **sunflowill**

( sunflowill qui est aussi mon user sur twitter, hésitez pas à venir me parler je m'ennuie tout les soirs entre vingt-deux heures et minuit. )

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Raph1978 : Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as adoré le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que c'est également le cas pour celui-ci !

\- paola : Ahaha ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai repris le sourire ! Je suis d'accord, les sucreries et les câlins ca aide, pour les garçons, tu me vois être un peu plus septique, oups. J'espère que tu as apprécié l'arrivé de notre cher Yuri Plisetsky international. Au plaisir de lire rapidement une autre de tes reviews ! Prend soin de toi et ne prie pas trop pour que le Seigneur te prenne, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le wifi au Paradis, et ca serait dommage que tu n'ai pas la fin de cette histoire quand même. Amour.

\- Kaneko-Chan : Hey ! Ta review est vraiment adorable. Les chapitres vont se rallonger progressivement tu verras, ainsi tu mettra beaucoup plus de temps à les lires, promis ! Celui-là fait 9 pages et récemment j'en ai terminé un de 22 pages, ahah. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes de plus en plus cette fan fiction, et j'espère que ca sera le cas jusqu'à la fin ! En espérant que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre autant que les autres, prend soin de toi ! Love.

\- Ga-Surimi : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'aimes autant que les autres ! Merci encore pour ta review vraiment mignonne. Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !

\- Woshi : Pour répondre à ta review, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais expliqué l'univers de cette fan fiction donc j'en profite là : C'est totalement un univers alternatif, je suis capable que d'écrire que sur des choses comme cela. Alors oubliez le Yuuri célèbre et patineur, il n'existe pas. Bien sûre j'ai gardé certain détail de l'univers de l'anime mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer ici, ce serait du spoil et je refuse de spoil moi-même ma propre histoire, où serait l'intérêt après ? Patience, tout vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure ;) Pourquoi Yuuri se trouvait en Russie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et encore plein d'autre mystère qui restent à être soulevé ! J'espère que ces prédisions t'aurons aidé à mieux te situer par rapport à l'anime.

\- Aya31 : Ah ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas continuer à lire ma fiction et que j'ai réussi à te faire accrocher ! Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de te relire !

\- Sayuri Ashihei : Hey, merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et que tu vas continuer à la lire ! Merci aussi pour le follow ! Au plaisir de lire un de tes commentaires à nouveau !

\- Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fanfiction te plaise !

.

.

Merci également à toute les personnes sur twitter qui ont prit le temps de lire ce chapitre et de me laisser une remarque constructive ou juste une commentaire gentil.

Mya, Flora, cette dédicace elle est pour vous.

.

.

Amour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning** : Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Liebestraume**

in a-flat major 3rd movement Oh lieb so lang du lieben kannst

Franz Liszt

* * *

Le mois de décembre continua à s'écouler lentement, les rouages du temps comme figés par la neige de Saint-Pétersbourg. La police continuait de mener leur enquête auprès des services d'immigrations et des hôtels, mais c'était une démarche qui prenait du temps, même si à présent ils avaient la nationalité et le nom du brun. Yuuri commençait à prendre ses habitudes et ses marques à mener une vie en compagnie d'une star du patinage mondialement connu et reconnu. Il avait vite apprit que Victor n'était pas du matin et qu'en général il négligeait de manger avant de partir s'entraîner, chose le japonais avait vitre remédié. Étant matinal de nature, il se levait de bonne heure et commençait par allumer la machine à café et la bouilloire pour se faire du thé – bien qu'il en aimait l'odeur, le goût du café lui était insupportable -. Ensuite cela variait selon son humeur. Au début, il avait voulu préparer à Victor un petit-déjeuné russe, mais la vue de temps de chose salé des le matin l'avait fait grimacer. Apparemment la personne qu'il était avant aimait plutôt les choses sucrés comme premier repas. Alors, il avait trouvé une recette de crêpe maison sur internet, et il s'était attelé à la tache. Quelques heures plus tard, quand Victor était descendu des escaliers, attiré par l'odeur des crêpes chaudes et du café tiède, les cheveux complètements décoiffés et un air endormi, Yuuri avait sentit son cœur battre étrangement vite dans sa poitrine et une chaleur inconnu se reprendre dans son estomac. La sensation ne c'était pas calmé quand le russe était venu l'enlacer alors qu'il était encore derrière les fourneaux et qu'il avait sentit ses mains se poser sur son ventre, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. A les voir de la sorte, d'aucun n'aurait douté qu'ils étaient un couple de jeune marié. Depuis, Victor partait toujours s'entraîner avec de la nourriture dans l'organisme et il n'avait jamais oublié de le remercier d'un câlin ou d'un baiser sur le tempe avant de partir.

Un jour, quand Yuuri avait exprimé son envie de travailler avec plus de motivation que les autres jours, Victor avait répondu que si il voulait, il pouvait le payer pour toute les fois où il s'occupait de Makkachin quand il n'était pas là. Le japonais avait bien entendu refusé, il ne voulait pas recevoir de l'argent de Victor, et il ne voyait pas s'occuper de son chien comme d'un travail. Cependant, peu à peu il commença à trouver des pièces un peu partout. Dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bain, le matin dans la cuisine, dans son manteau... C'était toujours des pièces en acier entouré dans un disque en cuivre et frappé d'un 10 et cerclé de mots dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. C'est Yuri qui lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait là d'une pièce de dix roubles, la monnaie russe avec le kopeck. La première chose que fit le japonais avec cet argent, fut d'acheter un bocal de verre qu'il plaça dans sa chambre. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait une nouvelle pièce il déposait dedans précieusement, déterminé à l'offrir à Victor une fois qu'il serait plein.

Donc, quand Victor partait s'entraîner le matin, Yuuri lui, partait promener Makkachin. Le japonais laissait le chien le guider vers son parcours habituel et il s'arrêtait même dans un parc pour jouer avec lui. Les gardiens de l'immeuble avaient prit l'habitude de le voir circuler et à présent ils lui adressaient toujours un sourire poli. Quand le brun revenait de leur promenade matinal, il commençait à faire le ménage, mettant de l'ordre sur le canapé qu'ils avaient laissé tel quel le soir même, ordonnant les jouets de makkachin. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de se convaincre qu'il avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de Victor et que ce n'était pas une invasion de sa vie privé. Victor lui faisait d'ailleurs comprendre en ne fermant jamais sa porte quand il se levait le matin, mais pourtant le japonais n'en n'avait jamais franchis le seuil. Quand finalement le russe comprit un soir que le brun avait eu le courage d'y entrer, le russe avait eu l'impression qu'il venait de faire un nouveau pas dans leur relation. Le soir, il avait déclaré qu'il voulait regarder le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ juste pour voir son sourire illuminer le salon et sa tête se poser timidement près de son épaule alors qu'il se blottissait dans les couvertures chaudes.

Après s'être occupé du ménage, Yuuri commençait à préparer le repas du midi. Il s'était rendu compte également rapidement que bien que le russe soit un sportif de haut niveau, il ne faisait pas très attention à sa nutrition, la négligeant souvent. En tout cas, Victor n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des repas chez lui. Quand le brun lui avait demandé pourquoi il négligeait tant ses repas un soir où ils étaient à table tout les deux, le patineur russe avait seulement haussé les épaules en baissant la regard :

\- Je trouve ça juste trop déprimant, l'idée de manger seul, tu vois ?

\- Une chance que tu ne sois plus seul alors, n'est-ce pas ?, Avait commenté Yuuri en souriant.

\- Une chance, oui., Avait répondu le russe en lui rendant son sourire.

Victor rentrait pour le midi, puis après avoir mangé, tout les deux repartaient vers la patinoire. Bien que ce ne soit pas un travail officiel, le japonais aidait à faire différente tache que Yakov lui demandait de faire, et il trouvait toujours dans les vestiaires de Victor une enveloppe épaisse avec son nom marqué dessus. Il s'avérait que le japonais était plutôt bon avec les chiffres, alors l'entraîneur russe lui faisait faire la comptabilité de la patinoire et du salaire versé à chaque sportif. Il avait à sa disposition une pièce à côté du bureau de Yakov avec des montagnes et des montagnes de classeur regroupant des fiches de transition et de transaction. Ne se décourageant pas, le japonais s'était mis à la tâche. De temps en temps il recevait la visite de Yuri Plitsesky qui venait lui parler de tout et de rien ; de son grand-père, le plus souvent -jamais de ses parents ni d'autre membre de sa famille-, du fait que ses cheveux commençait à devenir beaucoup trop long et qu'on le confondait souvent avec une fille, du fait qu'il n'avait pas d'ami à cause de son caractère parfois trop agressif, mais qu'il n'y pouvait rien et qu'il n'allait pas changer qui il était pour faire plaisir à des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas encore. Du fait que c'était difficile pour lui parfois d'allier sa scolarité avec son métier et qu'il recevait des cours à domicile en supplément quand il rentrait chez lui le soir, et que parfois, il en avait marre de se rythme de vie et qu'il aimerait tout simplement arrêter de prendre des cours :

\- A quoi cela va me servir de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si je devais me trouver un avenir, ou que je comptais poursuivre mes études ? La patinage c'est la seule chose que je veux faire. Je n'ai peut-être pas la réputation ni les compétences de Victor, mais à la prochaine saison, c'est moi qui gagnerait la médaille d'or.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vas te retrouver en compétition avec Victor ?, Avait demandé le brun.

\- Oui. Et c'est sûrement la dernière fois que j'en aurai l'occasion. Personne n'en a encore parlé officiellement mais Victor approche de l'âge de la retraite chez les sportifs, et je pense que cette saison sera la dernière pour lui.

Sa voix n'avait trahi aucune émotion particulière mais son expression laissait à penser qu'il regrettait le départ du grand Victor Nikiforov. En fait, Yuuri s'était dit que tout le monde regretterait son départ et que le monde du patinage artistique en serait profondément attristé. Puis celui qu'on appelait la « Fée Russe » avait prit un air gêné et il s'était éclaircit la voix avant de continuer :

\- Mais je suis déjà un peu plus rassuré pour son avenir qu'il y a quelques semaines encore. J'avais peur, tu sais, qu'il soit confronté à solitude et Victor n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peux laisser seul, il se serait laissé mourir, tu vois ? Et j'avais peur aussi que pour combler ce vide dans sa vie il prendrait n'importe laquelle de ses fans pour avoir l'illusion d'être heureux mais... Maintenant tu es là, et, c'est bien, c'est mieux. Je veux dire, je sais que tu prendra soin de lui et, je pense qu'on est tous reconnaissant pour ce que tu fais pour Victor.

Yuuri l'avait regardé, la bouche entre ouverte, légèrement surpris par ses paroles qu'il n'était pas sûre de comprendre totalement le sens. Mais il n'avait peu le temps de répondre, que la voix puissante de Yakov avait retentit et Yuri avait grimacer avant de s'excuser et de sortir de la pièce en râlant à voix haute contre son _coatch_ en lui disant qu'il faisait juste une pause et qu'il avait bien le droit d'en prendre une de temps en temps.

Par la suite, Yuuri avait tenté d'oublier l'allusion et les paroles de son ami russe, mais elles lui revenaient en mémoire des qu'il posait les yeux sur l'idole russe. Si au début il en avait été profondément gêné et sentait la panique l'envahir à chaque fois que son corps avait envie d'être _plus_ proche de Victor, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour qu'il décide de s'éloigner et de couper tout contact physique avec le patineur aux cheveux d'argents. Déjà, parce que celui-ci n'aurait pas comprit l'origine de ce brusque éloignement et qu'il en aurait été profondément affecté, et ensuite parce que le brun ne s'en sentait pas capable. Les marques d'affections physiques qu'il recevait quotidiennement faisaient partit de ses nouvelles habitudes et nécessitées au même titre que boire ou dormir. Alors il avait prit la décision de cesser de lutter contre la chaleur un peu plus présente à chaque fois qui envahissait son organisme, ne la voyant plus comme une nuisance à ignorer mais pour ce qu'elle était, la promesse silencieuse de quelque chose d'encore plus grand et de plus puissant encore.

\- Est-ce que tu vas offrir quelque choses à Victor pour son anniversaire ?, Demanda Yuri, alors que le japonais était en train de vérifier les dépenses de la patinoire.

Le brun releva la tête, son crayon en suspension dans l'air :

\- Comment ça ? C'est bientôt son anniversaire ?

\- Victor ne te l'a pas dit ? Il est né le vingt-cinq décembre.

Les yeux de Yuuri se posèrent automatiquement sur le calendrier du bureau. Ils étaient le vingt décembre.

\- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?, Marmonna le japonais alors qu'il était en train de penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui acheter. De quoi avait envie un patineur riche et célèbre qui avait déjà tout ?

\- Je crois que c'est parce que Victor ne l'a jamais fêté, son anniversaire, je veux dire.

\- Attend. Quoi ?

\- Ouais, je crois que comme il est né le jours de Noël, ses parents n'ont jamais vraiment prit la peine de séparer la fête chrétienne de son anniversaire, tout le monde y reçoit des cadeaux, tout le monde fait la fête, alors c'est un peu comme si il partageait son anniversaire avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas un événement si marquant pour lui.

\- Il ne me parle jamais de ses parents ou de sa famille., Commenta Yuuri en secouant la tête., mais à ce que tu m'en dis, cela vaux peut-être mieux. Comment ils ont pu lui faire ça ? A un enfant ?

\- Oh, tu t'énerves contre tes beaux-parents maintenant ? Et tu ne les a même pas encore rencontré j'ai hâte de savoir comment vont se dérouler les repas de famille.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes beaux-parents.

\- Pas encore, tu veux dire ?, Répondit le blond, un sourire sarcastique s'étirant sur son visage.

Le japonais soupira et leva les mains vers le ciel comme une complainte vers le ciel.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que je poursuis ce débat stérile avec toi.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as aucun contre-argument et que tu _sais_ que je _sais_ que j'ai raison.

\- Il n'y rien entre Victor et moi., Marmonna le brun à moitié en rougissant.

\- Pour le moment, tu veux dire ?

\- Yuri !

Le blond éclata d'un rire si fort qu'il failli tomber de son perchoir.

\- Bon d'accord, laissons tomber ce sujet pour le moment, même si il s'avère que toi et moi savons que _j'ai_ raison. Que vas-tu faire pour l'anniversaire de Victor ?

\- Je n'en est pas la moindre idée. Que peut bien désirer un homme comme lui qui possède déjà tout ? Je te préviens., Ajouta-t-il en voyant que le blond ouvrait la bouche., Si tu réponds « à part toi, tu veux dire ? », je te jette la calculatrice à la figure.

La fée russe leva les mains en signe de paix, mais le sourire amusé sur son visage gâchait complètement l'effet.

\- J'allais dire « peut-être un vrai anniversaire ? », mais si tu sembles insinuer qu'il te voudrait _toi_ , je ne peux que te conseiller une jolie couleur de ruban à attacher autour de ton cou. Le bleu t'irait bien je trouve, non ? Comme tu as la peau pâle cela ferait ressortir ton teint.

\- Yuri, je te jure que je vais t'étrangler.

\- Avec le ruban ?

\- Yuri !, Protesta le japonais d'un air faussement agacé mais des notes d'amusements filtrèrent dans sa voix., C'est l'adolescence qui te rend comme ça ?

\- Oui, il paraît que je vais rester insolent et intenable pendant encore trois ou quatre ans., Dit-il en regardant ses ongles.

\- Ah, j'en suis fatigué d'avance.

\- Bon, revenons-en à notre sujet. Je pense sincèrement que lui organiser un vrai anniversaire pourrait être quelque chose de bien.

\- Il va falloir que tu précises ce que tu entends par '' vrai '' anniversaire parce que, eh bien, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un anniversaire quelconque, tu vois.

\- Déjà, il faut bannir tout rapport avec Noël.

\- Chose aisément facile à faire le jour de Noël.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela allait être facile, Waston.

\- Inviter ses amis sera trop compliqué, je suppose, et ils doivent fêter Noël en famille.

\- Et certains vivent à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Une fête est donc vivement proscrit.

\- Vivement, oui.

Yuuri croisa les bras sur le bureau et enfouis sa tête entre, les épaules affaissés. Le médecin et Victor lui avait dit de ne pas forcer sa mémoire mais il désirait vraiment avoir un éclair de génie qui pourrait l'aider à trouver une bonne idée pour l'anniversaire du russe. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour ses anniversaires, peu-importe si il avait oublié jusqu'à la date de sa venu au monde. Avait-il l'habitude de le faire avec sa famille ? Ou est-ce qu'il le faisait seul, ou avec ses amis ? Il secoua mentalement la tête, il n'était pas certain d'être le genre de personne à avoir beaucoup d'ami. Avait-il une famille, au moins ? Allait-il manquer à quelqu'un pendant les fêtes de fin d'année ?

 _Probablement. A vérifier. Peu probable._

Alors qu'il était en train de forcer les barrières de sa mémoire jusqu'à sentir une migraine venir, il se rappela de la sensation de l'eau chaude autour de son corps et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se faisait happer par un souvenir. La nuit était fraîche, ce n'était pas encore l'été, mais les vapeurs d'eau l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Contre son dos il pouvait sentir qu'il était appuyé contre quelque chose de dur, de la roche peut-être ? Il n'avait plus ses lunettes mais il _savait_ que sur la banderole bleu fixé sur la porte coulissante qui menait au bassin d'eau il y avait marqué « ~ Joyeux 20 ème anniversaire Yuuri ~ ». Il cligna des yeux et la sensation disparu. Le japonais releva vivement la tête et grimaça en posant une main sur sa tempe. Yuri qui avait prit l'habitude des nombreuses migraines de son ami, ouvrit son sac à la rechercher d'un anti-douleur et lui passa sa propre bouteille d'eau. Si il n'avait pas si mal à la tête, il aurait probablement fait une remarque sur le fait que le blond se comportait comme une mère au point d'avoir constamment sur lui du paracétamol. Après la prise du médicament, il resta un moment les yeux fermés en attendant que les pulsations dans sa tête diminue. Le russe resta avec lui sans parler, lui massant doucement les tempes de ses pouces. Aussi surprenant soit-il compte tenu de la nature colérique et parfois violente de la fée russe, celui-ci avait toujours des gestes d'une extrême attention et douceur quand ce genre de chose arrivait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il consulta son ami du regard :

\- Des sources chaudes ?

Yuri fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde avant qu'un éclair de compréhension traverse ses yeux de la couleur du peintre italien et qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir.

\- Il n'y a pas de source chaude en Russie comme il peux y en avoir au Japon, par contre, je sais qu'il y a un hôtel à thème asiatique qui à ouvert ses portes récemment et il possède une piscine chauffante en intérieur dans le style des... _Onsens_ ?, Dit Yuri en butant sur la prononciation de ce mot étranger, comme le japonais hochait la tête signe qu'il avait comprit, il continua., Ce ne sera peut-être pas la même chose que des vrais sources chaudes, mais il me semble avoir entendu Victor se plaindre un jour qu'avec tout ses voyages au Japon il n'ait jamais eu le temps de s'y arrêter. Peut-être que c'est un bon début pour commencer ? Et puis peut-être qu'il t'emmènera en voyage romantique suite à ça.

Le brun roula des yeux en souriant :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein.

\- Empêcher quoi ?, Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- De toujours faire continuellement ses sous-entendu sur ma relation avec Victor.

\- Donc, tu avoues qu'il y a bien une relation ?

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Je renonce. Retourne à ton entraînement avant que je ne dise à Yakov que tu m'as menacé pour te fournir illégalement en bonbon en chocolat.

Yuuri n'eut pas besoin de répéter sa phrase de fois.

Le lendemain, Yuri et lui commencèrent les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de Victor. Dans un première temps, l'étoile montante du patinage russe s'occupa de trouver le site internet de l'hôtel et des les contacter pour avoir des renseignements notamment sur les horaires d'ouvertures le soir de Noël et les prix. C'était cher, mais Yuuri s'y attendait, et avec le blond ils estimèrent que plus de la moitié de l'argent qu'il avait gagné durant le mois en travaillant pour Yakov allait devoir être utilisé. Le russe réserva pour deux personnes au nom de Kastuki Yuri le service spécial qui comprenait un accès illimité aux bains chauds de l'hôtel en plus du service de restauration. Sans lui demander son avis, Yuri paya par téléphone avec sa carte de crédit et raccrocha une fois que la transaction fut faite. Et quand Yuuri lui promit de lui apporter la somme total de l'argent le lendemain, le russe l'arrêta d'un signe de la main :

\- Ce que je viens de dépenser, je le gagne habituellement en une semaine et je le dépense en vêtement où en accessoire avec des tigres dessus – je t'interdis de rire-. Alors franchement, ce n'est pas un problème. Considère ça comme un mon cadeau de Noël, et anniversaire même si cela fait quand toujours trop.

L'émotion serra la gorge du brun et il serra le russe contre lui.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai sans toi, Yuri. Tu es vraiment un ami précieux.

Les jours du blond se teintèrent légèrement en rouge et comme à son habitude, il cacha sa gène naissante derrière un commentaire sarcastique sur la sensiblerie du brun qui était équivalente à celle d'une adolescente de douze ans. Plus tard seulement, quand il se retrouva à l'abri des regards dans la sécurité de sa chambre, son chat sur les genoux, il s'autorisa à sourire, d'un sourire un peu niais, mais un sourire heureux. Quelqu'un pensait qu'il était un ami précieux. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'ami, voilà qu'il était quelqu'un de précieux. Il était heureux d'être le précieux ami de Yuri Katuski.

.

.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Yuri en se moment, non ?, Demanda subitement Victor alors qu'il était en train d'aider le brun à faire la vaisselle.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude., Répondit le japonais en haussant les épaules., C'est un très bon ami et il vient souvent me voir quand je travail pour fuir Yakov., Puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait un regard malicieux au russe., Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

\- Absolument pas !, Répondit-il vivement en faisant la moue. Au contraire je suis content que Yuri ait un ami, et toi quelqu'un en dehors de moi.

Le brun rit avant de bousculer gentiment l'idole russe par un coup d'épaule :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours celui que je préfère le plus au monde.

\- Est-ce que cela va changer quand tu retrouvera ta mémoire ?

Victor ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était une réflexion purement produite par des motivations égoïstes. Il avait mit Yuuri dans une position délicate sans le vouloir.

\- Ah, désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention-, Commença-t-il à s'excuser avant d'être interrompu par la voix du brun.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera _si_ je parviens à retrouver la mémoire un jour, mais un jour tu m'as dit que la personne que j'étais aujourd'hui ne pourra jamais redevenir celle que j'étais autrefois parce que j'étais en train de me reconstituer une mémoire et des souvenirs différents. C'est peut-être une réalité douloureuse à entendre pour toute les personnes qui – dans l'hypothèse – tiennent à moi et attendent mon retour quelque part, mais Victor, dans tout les souvenirs que je suis en train de me construire, tu en est le principal figurant. Alors, peu-importe si je retrouve la mémoire ou pas, tu restera toujours la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Le brun termina sa tirade sans le regarder, les yeux posés sur l'assiette qu'il continuait toujours de nettoyer malgré le fait qu'elle soit redevenu éclatante. L'homme aux cheveux d'argents mit quelques longues secondes avant d'analyser et d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire le japonais. C'était une sensation bizarre, le fait d'être la personne préféré au monde de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir saisir toute la grandeur de cette idée. _La personne que j'aime le plus au monde_. Ce jeune homme, cet être qui s'était retrouvé brutalement dépourvu de tout à cause de lui, lui offrait sans arrière pensé, sans contrainte, sans compromit, ce que Victor avait toujours désiré. Son cœur battait de façon incontrôlé, et l'espace d'un instant le russe eu peur que de part sa proximité avec le japonais, le brun ne puisse l'entendre. Peut-être qu'il en avait toujours eu conscience, ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs, mais c'est à ce moment là précis, qu'il réalisa qu'il était amoureux de cet être si pure et si doux en comparaison de lui. Tout l'amour et toute l'affection qu'il avait en lui, il voulait qu'il soit entièrement consacré à chérir cette personne qui ne devait être qu'autre qu'un cadeau divin. Même si ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux de la part du japonais, Victor connaissait enfin le bonheur de se sentir appartenir à quelqu'un, et il voulait lui rendre son affection avec encore plus de tendresse et de douceur que le brun faisait part quand il était avec lui.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa gorge pour répondre une phrase cohérente et stable, alors il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, l'enveloppant dans ses bras et en embrassant sa tempe, comme il le faisait tout les matins depuis bientôt un mois pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui au quotidien. Yuuri sembla comprendre l'origine de son geste car il se détendit rapidement dans ses bras et il s'autorisa même à s'appuyer contre lui, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Ce soir là, c'est Victor qui prépara le thé avant de l'apporter sur un plateau pendant pendant que Yuuri était en train de régler la langue du _Hobbit_. Son bras se passa naturellement autour des épaules du brun quand celui-ci se décala légèrement vers lui en serrant la tasse contenant le breuvage chaud. Entouré des plaids de toute les couleurs et des nombreux coussins, Victor se laissa bercer par la chaleur douce qui l'entourait et par la douce chanson des nains de la compagnie de _Thorin Écu-de-chêne_ , et, peu à peu, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

La journée du vingt-cinq décembre, Victor la vécu comme dans un brouillard. La veille, lui et Yuuri n'avait pas fait grand chose de spécial, à vrai dire, le russe ne possédait même pas de sapin à décorer dans son appartement. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas offrir un réveillon de Noël au brun, mais il n'avait plus fêté cet événement religieux depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille, il y a de cela dix ans. Mais le japonais n'avait pas eu l'aire de s'en préoccuper. Il avait gardé sa bonne humeur naturelle et ils avaient passé une agréable soirée, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude – Noël était un jour de vacance après tout -, il hésita quand à la démarche à suivre. Devrait-il avouer au japonais qu'aujourd'hui il fêtait ses vingt-huit ans ? Ou devrait-il l'emmener fêter Noël quelque part ? Il ne voulait pas priver le japonais de le fêter, si il en avait le désir. De plus, le marché de Noël était particulièrement réputé en Russie, toute ses lumières la nuit tombé et l'odeur des stands de vin chaud et de marrons pourrait lui plaire, non ? Décidé à mettre au courant le brun de ses projets, il se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon. Là, sur la table de la cuisine l'attendait déjà des assiettes croulants sous des gaufres bleus à la myrtille et des verres remplis de jus d'orange. Des délicates fleurs d'un rose pâle poudreux était disposé sur la table un peu partout en signe de décoration. Victor s'approcha et d'une de ses mains fines il prit une fleur entre ses doigts. Sa cœur s'emballa quand il en reconnu l'espèce. Des églantines, symbole d'un amour naissant.

\- Bonjour, Victor., Résonna chaleureusement la voix du japonais derrière lui.

\- Yuuri... Est-ce que tu connais le langage des fleurs ?, Demanda un peu trop vivement

Victor en lui présentant la fleur qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Le brun la regarda et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de se raviser et de réfléchir. Il pinça les lèvres et au bout d'un moment secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, à vrai dire, c'est une de tes voisines qui me les a offerte – quand je suis sortit promener Makkachin- je ne sais pas trop pourquoi,d'ailleurs. Elle parlait à moitié en russe et à moitié en anglais. Je crois qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un jardin d'intérieur? Si son appartement est aussi grand que le tiens, ça me semble tout à fait probable.

\- Oh, je vois., Dit-il en articulant bien ses mots, la déception se lisant clairement sur ses traits.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Rien de très important.

Évidemment, cela l'était, Yuuri l'avait bien remarqué et il nota mentalement de faire plus de rechercher sur le langage des fleurs quand Victor aurait le dos tourné. Le dit Victor, passa le reste de sa journée avec une sorte de nuage mélancolique et de lassitude autour de lui. Le japonais ne savait pas trop quoi faire fasse à son état, bien entendu, il en savait la cause – enfin, l'une des raisons, surtout-, mais il avait été un peu prit au dépourvu en voyant le patineur russe si plein de vie brutalement prit de déprime. Yuri lui avait expliqué que l'humeur de l'homme aux cheveux d'argents ne s'était considérablement amélioré que depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie. Le japonais ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu être possible, intérieurement il avait toujours pensé que le blond exagérait ses propos ; cependant, quand il voyait la star russe dans cet état, son cœur se serrait en se disant qu'il avait probablement l'habitude d'avoir ce mal-être en lui. Un étrange silence s'était installé, juste brisé par les quelques bavardages échangés lors du repas du midi, puis Victor était retourné se laisser engloutir par les couvertures de son canapé. Il regardait brièvement la télévision. Oui, Victor qui n'allumait jamais sa télévision autre que pour des DVD, regardait actuellement une émission en russe dont le sens échappait au japonais. C'était sûrement un reportage, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain, les choses qu'il voyait quand il levait brièvement les yeux de son livre – en anglais -, le déconcertait au plus au point. Au début, il n'avait pas osé aller vers Victor, peut-être qu'il voulait être seul ? Même Makkachin semblait réticent à l'approcher et il avait même hésiter à quitter l'appartement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit ou se rendre. Mais quand il jugea que la situation ne pouvait plus durer et qu'il n'allait définitivement _pas_ laisser Victor se morfondre de la sorte alors qu'il avait prévu une surprise de taille pour lui le soir, il se leva, tira les couvertures qui dissimulait le russe et avant que celui-ci ne puisse protester, il se lova contre lui en rabattant les plaids sur eux. Ses jambes étaient emmêlés aux siennes et sa tête reposait sur son torse, ses bras entourant sa taille. Le japonais ferma les yeux un instant.

 _Son cœur bat plutôt vite, est-ce que c'est normal ?_

\- Yu-Yuuri ?, Demanda Victor un peu déconcerté et surpris par l'attitude du japonais. D'habitude il n'était jamais à l'initiative de leur contact physique.

\- Chut. C'est pour te consoler, pour ne plus que tu sois triste.

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- Si, je le sens.

La tête du brun se souleva alors que le russe prenait un grand et profonde inspiration avant de se forcer à relâcher ses muscles. Il bougea, ajustant sa position et il prit à son tour Yuuri dans ses bras.

\- D'accord, peut-être que je suis un peu triste aujourd'hui, désolé., Avoua-t-il, le nez dans les mèches sombres du japonais. Il sentait _son_ shampoing et _son_ gel douche., Mais ça va mieux, maintenant.

\- ... Yuri m'a dit que...Qu'avant que j'arrive, tu étais souvent... Comme ça, déprimé, triste., Dit le brun doucement, hésitant sur le marche à suivre. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le tissus du t-shirt blanc que le russe portait.

\- Ah, действительно, _franchement_ , ce gamin., Marmonna Victor., Mais c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour tu me vois comme cela.

Le brun secoua la tête contre sa poitrine et son action envoya des frissons tout droit dans les terminaisons nerveuses du multi-médaillé d'or.

\- Tu n'as pas à être joyeux tout le temps devant moi, Victor. Tu es humain après tout, tu as des jours '' avec '' et des jours '' sans ''. Peu-importe dans quel état d'esprit tu es, je l'accepterai, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant pour moi.

\- Ah, Yuuri, tu essayes de me séduire en disant ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?, Dit Victor en serrant d'avantage le brun dans ses bras. Sa main caressait du bout de ses doigts son dos dans un geste à peine appuyé et qui pouvait sembler complètement machinale.

\- Pas-pas du tout., Répondit le japonais un peu trop rapidement et vivement avant de soupirer sans aucune discrétion pour montrer qu'il était agacé par la supposition de Victor. Cependant, au lieu de se redresser et de s'éloigner comme l'aurait fait une personne réellement ennuyé, le brun se lova un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à ce que son visage disparaisse presque sous les couvertures. Le russe rit légèrement. Il le connaissait à présent assez pour comprendre qu'il était en réalité gêné.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune autre parole et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, mais c'était un silence différent du précédent. Un silence agréable, apaisant, qui agissait comme un pansement sur une blessure pour Victor. Le patineur russe n'était pas du genre à demander et à accepter de l'aider et qu'on l'aide, cependant, si le seigneur avait placé Yuuri Katsuki sur son chemin pour le soigner, il accepterait cette forme de traitement sans rechigner.

\- Victor, si je te demandais de t'habiller et de nous emmener quelque part, tu le ferais ?, Lui demanda quelques heures plus tard le japonais alors qu'il était en train de jouer assit par terre avec Makacchin. Le russe les observait depuis le canapé, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand il entendit la requête du brun, intrigué.

\- Oui, bien-sûre. Mais où veux-tu aller ?

\- C'est une surprise., Répondit simplement Yuuri en jouant avec ses mains, le signe le plus flagrant de nervosité chez lui.

Victor hésita une fraction de seconde en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue. Une surprise ? Une voix quelque part au fond de lui commença à s'agiter et à se gonfler d'espoir. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait mit au courant de son anniversaire et que le brun voulait le fêter avec lui et lui offrir un cadeau ? Le russe secoua la tête. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne voulait pas espérer pour qu'ensuite sa déception soit lisible sur son visage ; il n'avait jamais été très bon pour dissimuler ses émotions quand elles étaient trop fortes. Il préférait se persuader que c'était juste pour Noël, c'était mieux comme cela. Bien qu'il détestait cette fête plus que quiconque sur Terre, si le japonnais avait envie de le célébrer avec lui, alors il voulait bien l'accepter, et il serait même _heureux_ de cette perspective. Alors il réussit à rassembler assez de courage et de motivation pour quitter la chaleur rassurante de son canapé et de ses couvertures et à se diriger dans sa salle de bain, et jusqu'à sa douche. Il sentait que la tristesse et la déprime étaient _là_ quelque part sous sa peau, si proche qu'il pouvait même en sentir la texture et le goût amère qu'elles laissaient toujours sur sa langue. Il se sentait fragilisé sans la chaleur pour l'entourer, comme si il suffisait d'un coup de vent pour le briser. Ah, il détestait vraiment ce jour de l'année, il ne supportait pas de ce sentir ainsi, faible. Son regard croisa son reflet et il resta interdit un moment. _C'est vraiment moi, ça ?_ Sa peau semblait plus blanche que d'habitude et avait perdu toute sa teinte nacré qui le faisait ressembler à un être celtique parfois. Ses cheveux étaient une vrai catastrophe et son regard semblait sans vie. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Comment Yuuri avait fait pour rester avec lui dans la même pièce si longtemps ? Lui, il aurait probablement fuis en ce voyant. Heureusement pour lui, le japonais n'était pas comme cela, non. Le brun semblait être la définition de la douceur et de la générosité personnifié. _«_ _Peu-importe dans quel état d'esprit tu es, je l'accepterai, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant pour moi. »_ C'était les mots qu'il avait prononcé, quelques heures auparavant. Yuuri n'en n'avait peut-être pas eu conscience, mais sa phrase avait touché le russe au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait, le réchauffant de l'intérieur, même les parties les plus sombres de lui et où il n'osait s'aventurer que dans les heures les plus tard de la nuit durant ses insomnies. Relevant le regard, il affronta son image dans le miroir. _« Peu-importe dans quel état d'esprit tu es, je l'accepterai, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant pour moi. »_ Il répéta la phrase mentalement encore une fois comme on le ferait avec un mantra, et il se décida à se rendre présentable.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, avec une meilleure mine que précédemment, il constata que le japonais s'était aussi changé et qu'il portait les vêtements que Victor lui avait choisit quelques semaines auparavant et que le brun avait décrété qu'il ne porterait jamais parce qu'il se sentait comme une pomme-de-terre essayant de ressembler à une frite. Le russe n'avait pas comprit sa métaphore et ne la comprenait toujours pas. Yuuri Katsuki était absolument magnifique habillé de la sorte. Un simple pantalon noir dont la coupe était parfaite, et une chemise blanche qui n'était pas complètement fermé au col. Un long manteau noir en laine reposait dans ses bras alors qu'il l'attendait pour sortir, Makkachin sagement allongé à ses pieds. Le cœur du russe se serra. La vision était trop belle pour réel. Il fut tenter de se pincer le bras mais le brun leva les yeux vers lui à ce moment et toute pensé raisonnable quitta son esprit.

Seigneur, il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Là, maintenant.

Il se voyait déjà, descendre les escaliers plus ou moins rapidement – plutôt _plus_ que moins -, Yuuri le regarderait avec une expression intrigué, et juste au moment où il ouvrirait la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le russe s'emparerait de ses lèvres.

\- Victor., L'appela Yuuri, la gène transparent dans sa voix et le russe cligna lentement des yeux.

\- Désolé, tu es magnifique., Dit-il, les mots sortant naturellement. Yuuri rougit et il haussa les épaules comme si il souhaitait disparaître ou se cacher du regard du russe.

\- M-merci, je suppose ?, Répondit-il incertain.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où te viennes toute ses incertitudes, Yuuri, et je sais que toi aussi tu ne dois pas le savoir, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es magnifique. Je ne te mentirai jamais.

Il vit le brun se mordiller la lèvre. L'inférieur. Victor aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui faire subir le même traitement. Il aurait renoncé à son appartement si luxueux, il aurait renoncé à ses médailles et _Seigneur_ , il aurait renoncé au patinage, même.

\- D'accord, Victor. Je veux bien te croire, uniquement parce que cela vient de toi., Soupira le brun mais la gène avait quitté son visage. Pour une raison x ou y, il semblait s'être décidé à admettre que le patineur avait _peut-être_ raison. Victor s'en réjouit. Il n'y avait pas de petit victoire.

.

.

Presque une heure plus tard, quand Victor coupa le contacte sur le grand parking désert devant un bâtiment à l'architecture japonaise, il tourna son regard vers Yuuri en quête de réponse.

\- C'est une réplique presque exacte du Temple de la Loi Florissante situé à près de Nara., Se contenta de dire le brun en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, le regard rivé sur le bâtiment., Du _kondô_ , plus précisément.

Le russe reporta son attention sur le bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'une construction sur deux étages faites d'un enchevêtrement de poutre et de piliers en bois et d'un toit à pignon incliné – un _irimoya_ , lui avait dit Yuuri - élaboré à l'aide de tuiles en céramique.

\- Je suis toujours impressionné par ta culture., Lui avait répondu Victor alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'entrée.

\- Moi aussi., Répondit le brun avant de se reprendre., Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais _rien_ , et il suffit qu'une situation se présente pour que je nous surprenne avec des termes en architecture et en philosophie.

\- Tu devais être quelqu'un de studieux dans tes études.

\- En fait je crois que c'est parce que j'ai visité le temple..., Souffla le brun.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse développer, la vitre automatique s'ouvrit en détectant leur présence et les invita à entrer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée tout aussi typique que l'extérieur, une jeune femme en habit traditionnel s'avança jusqu'à eux, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Elle s'inclina et Yuuri l'imita presque automatiquement, suivit de Victor, bien qu'avec un peu de retard.

\- Vous devez être monsieur Katsuki ? Nous vous attentions, tout est près, et comme prévu, vous avez l'endroit pour vous.

Yuuri la remercia poliment alors que le russe regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Cependant il se laissa conduire sans faire d'histoire dans un large couloir bordé de porte en bois coulissante. Le patineur pensait que la jeune femme allait s'arrêter et leur ouvrir une des portes mais elle n'en fit rien, elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que le couloir débouche sur un immense atrium à ciel ouvert. Victor ouvrit la bouche de surprise, alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un immense bassin artificiel d'où s'élevait des volutes de vapeur d'eau chaude était entouré d'une colonnade de marbre vert et de plante exotique. Une fois la surprise passé, il accéléra le pas pour rattraper Yuuri et la jeune femme qui les avait conduit jusque sous une arcade où une table avait été dressé. Elle leur indiqua qu'un serveur irait à leur encontre dans quelques minutes, leur souhaita une bonne soirée, et s'éclipsa. Dès qu'elle disparu, Victor se tourna vers Yuuri pour lui poser des questions mais celui-ci lui fit signe de la main de patienter et l'invita à s'asseoir alors qu'il enleva son manteau noir pour le poser sur la chaise . Victor se fit violence pour ne poser aucune question, et il se débarrassa de sa veste lui aussi. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, dans l'atrium. La chaleur dégagé par l'eau était contrebalancé par l'air frais qui entrait librement par l'ouverture dans le toit.

\- Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'un sportif de haut niveau, riche, et possédant presque déjà tout pouvait désirer de plus., Commença doucement Yuuri en regardant son verre vide. Les biens matériaux me semblaient dérisoire, puisque tu peux t'acheter bien plus que ce que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir... Et j'ai vraiment cherché longtemps, jusqu'à m'en donner la migraine. Et puis, j'ai eu le vague souvenir d'avoir déjà fêté mon anniversaire dans un _osens_ , au Japon. Et quand j'ai posé la question à Yuri, il m'a répondu que tu t'étais plains une fois de n'avoir jamais pu l'occasion d'y aller malgré tout tes voyages au japon... C'était impossible pour moi de t'y emmener, alors on à cherché un substitue et...Voila., Il fit un large geste de la main pour englober l'espace où ils étaient, puis il osa enfin lever les yeux vers le russe qui le regardait avec toute une gamme d'émotion dans les yeux., Bon anniversaire, Victor.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Oui, sérieusement, je coupe maintenant. - sourire -.

Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse.

Ma connaissance en architecture japonaise est passé de 0 à 50% grâce à ce chapitre.

( Je suis un peu trop perfectionniste dans mes détails pour le bien de ma mémoire interne. )

Il y a aussi beaucoup trop de référence à l'univers de Tolkien dans ce chapitre et ne soyez pas rassuré, cela ne fait que commencer.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon mois de février,

Prenez soin de vous.

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Aya31 : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre la façon dont Yuuri à apprivoisé notre russe sauvage international. J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer Yuri totalement surprit par la franchise de notre japonais parce que tout le monde le trouve intimidant et hop, Yuuri arrive et lui balance qu'il est magnifique sans aucune arrière pensé, juste de la gentillesse. Merci pour ta review !

\- Ga-surimi : Ne meurt pas voyons ! Je ne dirais pas que tu as raison avec tes pronostiques mais je ne dirais pas que tu as tord non plus - clin d'œil. - En tout cas, je doute que la suite te déçoive. Ahaha je sais qu'attendre c'est dure, mais ca fait partie du jeu - cœur -. Merci pour ta review et porte toi bien !

\- Raph1978 : Ahaha, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout. Et les recherches internet seront expliqués en temps et en heures. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

\- paola : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon de voir Yakov. Il est grognon, certes, mais pour moi il n'est pas méchant. C'est quelqu'un d'un peu brut en apparence mais c'est réellement quelqu'un d'attentionné. Et puis woua, qualifier cette fiction de chef-d'œuvre je : souris un peu trop niaisement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je t'envoie des cœurs.

\- Woshi : Ahah, tant de question et je ne peux ni répondre ni confirmer aucune de tes théories. - sourire -. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci t'aura autant emballé que le précédent. Prend soin de toi !

\- royalroseblacktea : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, ahah. Vous êtes beaucoup à me parler de la recherche sur internet ce à quoi je répondrais : ne soyez pas trop attife. ( +1 si tu trouve la référence de cette phrase. ) Je suis contente que tu sois si sensible au travail sur les couleurs et sur la dimension artistique. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas contre que mes chapitres sortent plus tôt mais un mois c'est le temps nécessaire pour me permettre de prendre de l'avance dans tout ce que je fais sans me retrouver déborder et/ou sans vie social. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! - cœur -.

\- Kaneko-chan : Yuri est gentil, mais comme tu l'a souligné, malgré son caractère dans l'univers canon, il n'est pas un connard pour autant. Etant donné qu'il est mon personnage fav, je me voyais _vraiment pas_ lui donner un rôle de fdp des le début. Mon Yuri cache sa gène et ses émotions derrière un comportement colérique et ses répliques pleine de sarcasme. Mais Yuuri est honnête avec lui, parce qu'il ne le connaît pas, et c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le juge sans arrière pensée, sans avoir déjà des connaissances à son sujet. Et c'est cette gentillesse et peut-être ce comportement un peu naïf à son égard qui fait que Yuri accepte de tomber ses défenses avec lui. Et de puis, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une autre base solide pour Yuuri autre que Victor. Mais enfin bref, je m'égare. Merci pour ta review constructive, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura satisfaite également. Cœur sur toi.

\- Milch : Oui oui, c'est candide, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prend pas mal. C'est l'effet qui était recherché alors je peux difficilement arquer un sourcil devant des review qui le souligne. Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

\- Yuukitsune : Ahaha je suis contente de voir que tu adores cette histoire, merci pour ta review !

* * *

J'aimerai remercier tout spécialement ma meilleure amie pour ce chapitre, remerciez la aussi, sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour, la plus part des idées viennes d'elle. J'avoue que j'ai complètement séché au moment d'écrire ce chapitre des mois en arrière.

Vraiment, merci d'être là.

Je t'aime jusque dans les galaxies lointaines et au delà.

.

.

Amour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning :** Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Serenade**

in d minor

Franz Schubert

* * *

Victor avait vécu le reste de la soirée comme un rêve éveillé. Les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait comment exprimer sa gratitude et des larmes avaient brouillés sa vue. Il avait alors secoué la tête avant de frotter ses yeux et de braquer son regard sur Yuuri. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant son expression, mais avant qu'il pu exprimer son inquiétude le russe l'interrompit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Yuuri. Vraiment, j'ai beau essayer je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier !, Dit rapidement le brun en levant les mains., Quand Yuri m'a demandé ce que je comptais t'acheter pour ton anniversaire j'ai un peu paniqué. Je ne savais même pas que c'était ton anniversaire !, Continua-t-il avec un ton accusateur qui fit baisser les yeux au russe., Ma seule occasion de te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissant et que je serais littéralement _perdu_ sans toi et tu ne me l'a même pas dit.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est Noël..., Souffla-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Non, aujourd'hui c'est _ton_ anniversaire, personnellement je n'ai jamais accordé une grande importance à Jésus de Nazareth.

Victor contempla un instant le jeune homme assit en face de lui. Ses yeux noirs brillants, vaguement dissimulés derrière ses lunettes et quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer correctement. Son petit sourire qui trahissait sa gène mais qui était infiniment chaleureux. Si Victor n'était pas certain d'être déjà follement amoureux de ce brun, il serait retombé amoureux de lui à l'instant. Il tendit le bras pour saisir sa main et la porta ses lèvres, embrassant ses phalanges à défauts de pouvoir l'embrasser _lui_. Même sans le voir Victor pouvait deviner son expression, la façon dont il s'était soudainement mit à mordiller sa joue, la façon dont ses joues s'étaient empourprés... Le russe leva les yeux vers son visage, juste pour vérifier si il avait raison et il retenu mal son sourire quand il constata qu'effectivement, il commençait à le connaître plutôt bien. Yuuri rougit un peu plus quand il croisa son regard mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Sa main glissa d'elle même vers la joue de Victor et son pouce caressa doucement sa pommette. Le cœur du russe battait fort dans sa poitrine, trop fort. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il s' interrompu quand il vit que son geste avait attiré l'attention du brun...sur lèvres, son corps s'étant inconsciemment penché en avant. L'action n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le japonais ne retrouve brutalement le chemin de ses yeux, mais Victor avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Ce n'était pas la première fois évidemment qu'il avait sentit le regard du jeune homme sur lui, mais c'était la première fois que le brun n'avait pas amorcé un geste de panique où qui montrait qu'il allait fuir et très honnêtement Victor ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il s'était juré d'aller lentement, de pas brusquer les choses, leur relation s'était déjà développé si rapidement... Mais comment pouvait-il rester neutre face à un tel regard quand son cœur débordait d'amour pour cet être si adorable ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais forte heureusement – ou malheureusement – pour lui, une serveuse arriva en leur apportant leur dîner.

Le repas se déroula sans aucune gène entre eux et une atmosphère agréable régnait. Yuuri lui avoua que parfois il avait quelques _flash_ , des brides de mémoires ou de souvenirs qui arrivaient à passer par delà la brume de son esprit, et que c'est comme cela qu'il avait trouvé l'idée des bains chauds. Il lui parla aussi du souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire quand Victor avait garé la voiture. Du temple situé non loin de Nara, de la chaleur qu'il y régnait,et des parcs où circulaient librement des daims. Une certaine frustration était présente dans sa voix, et cela le russe pouvait très bien en deviner l'origine. Pourquoi arrivait-il à se souvenir de détail si banale de sa vie alors que des informations essentielles comme sa ville, sa famille ou ses amis lui restaient inconnus ?

\- Peut-être que tu ne t'entendait pas avec ?, Dit Victor en cherchant une explication.

\- Probable... Ou peut-être que ma vie était si ennuyante et sans intérêt que le souvenir le plus marquant que j'ai sois des daims ?

Victor n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Il appréciait de moins en moins la façon dont le brun avait l'habitude de se rabaisser, que cela soit par des affirmations ou par des sous-entendu plus ou moins subtiles – plutôt moins que plus -. Il voulait vraiment que Yuuri prenne confiance en lui. Il aimerait tellement qu'il puisse se voir avec ses yeux, pour se rendre compte de la personne merveilleuse qu'il était. Il savait que cela prendrait sûrement du temps, mais aussi certain que la terre tournait autour du soleil, Victor ferait tout pour lui redonner confiance en lui, même si pour cela il allait devoir passer ses journées à lui répéter à quel point il était formidable. Yuuri avait probablement du sentir que l'humeur de Victor était en train de changer car il abandonna rapidement le sujet de ses souvenir et de sa mémoire pour un autre thème beaucoup plus joyeux. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des sélections pour le Grand Prix en mars, du fait que _oui_ , mettre de la confiture dans son thé* n'était pas chose courante, que _évidemment_ , _Bilbon_ était fou amoureux de _Thorin_ , et du fait que _James Potter_ n'était pas vraiment la définition de quelqu'un de bien. Puis, une fois de le désert débarrassé, on leur indiqua qu'ils avaient les bains à leur entière disposition, et que des serviettes avait été mises à leur usage près des cabines pour se changer. Après l'avoir encore une fois remercié, Yuuri fut le premier à s'enfermer dans une cabine, ce qui n'étonna pas le russe. Le japonais avait toujours été pudique, même chez eux. Il frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que le patineur avait le malheur d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans crier gare ou qu'il sortait de sa chambre peu vêtu. C'est pour cela que Victor prit tout son temps pour enlever ses vêtements et qu'il ne sortit de la cabine qu'une fois qu'il entendit Yuuri entrer dans le bassin. Il attacha une serviette négligemment autour de sa taille, mais cela n'avait servit à rien : Yuuri était dos à lui pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité qui n'était pas nécessaire. Le russe était bien loin d'être pudique, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son pays d'origine. En effet, quand on avait eu longtemps pour seul ami Christophe Giacometti, il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur les notions de réserve ou de décence bien longtemps. De plus, Victor faisait partie du cercle très privilégié des personnes qui n'avait aucun problème avec leur corps, qu'il soit bien sculpté, ou pas. Il se doutait que cela n'était pas tout à faire le cas pour le jeune homme qui venait d'enfouir la moitié de son visage dans l'eau. Victor sourit. Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans sa façon de se conduire, mais aussi quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre qui faisait murmurer la mauvaise conscience de Victor quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. Qui était-il pour vouloir s'approprier cet ange de pureté ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse, hélas.

 _Personne._

.

.

Yuuri avait du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il s'était pourtant préparer mentalement à cet instant, au fait de se retrouver dans des sources chaudes avec Victor. Vraiment, il en avait fait même des insomnies et une ou deux crises de panique à Yuri qui l'avait rapidement raisonné d'un coup entre les deux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait exactement ? De se retrouver seul avec Victor ? Absurde, il était seul avec lui depuis bientôt un mois et s'était _largement_ acclimaté à sa présence dans sa vie. De se retrouver nu devant le russe ? Déjà beaucoup plus probable. Il n'était pas gros mais il n'était pas mince non plus, son corps était normal, basique, et encore terriblement étranger. Et peut-être qu'au fond c'était ça le vrai problème ? Se dévoiler dans un corps où il se sentait encore comme un étranger, un simple locataire qui ne faisait disposer des lieux pendant quelques temps avant de partir ? Sauf que le japonais le savait, il n'avait pas la possibilité de partir, il n'avait juste qu'à s'habituer à la sensation et vivre avec en espérant qu'elle disparaîtrait avec le temps, _ou_ qu'il retrouve la mémoire et reprenne complètement possession de lui-même. En attendant, il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer, aucune. Même si quelques heures plus tôt, il avait songé à embrasser Victor. _私の神_ _, mon dieu,_ mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit pour penser soudainement à une telle chose ? Il ne savait plus exactement, il se souvenait des lèvres du russe sur ses doigts, de son regard infiniment bleu, de la douceur de sa joue, de ses lèvres qui s'étaient entrouverte et du souffle qu'il avait laissé s'échapper et ensuite... Ensuite son esprit s'était égaré et son corps s'était fait un peu trop chaud. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'était que de passage dans la vie de Victor. Il se le rappelait à chaque fois ; quand il avait commencé à attendre les marques d'affections du russe, quand il attendait impatiemment qu'il rentre de sa matinée d'entraînement, quand il lui ramenait des lys en prétextant les avoir vu et avoir simplement pensé que cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, quand il lui souriait toujours pour le remercier à chaque fois qu'il lui apportait une tasse de thé le soir... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'habituer à la chaleur dans son ventre, au sentiment qui gonflait dans son cœur. Cela n'était pas possible, toute les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et celle là ne ferait pas exception. Seulement, la partie la plus tétu de son être ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer... _Et si?_

\- J'espère que tu penses à moi, pour être autant perdu dans tes pensées.

La voix du patineur le fit sursauter et il se retourna, prenant bien soin de ne regarder _que_ ses yeux bien que la vue de sa peau ainsi dénudé devait être un spectacle des plus distrayant.

Le brun eu envie de se frapper. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de pensée qu'il allait se préparer au choc émotionnel de sa séparation plus ou moins lointaine avec Victor, vraiment pas.

\- Tu rougis, maintenant je sais que tu penses à moi., Ajouta le russe comme le japonais ne répondait pas.

Un soupire.

\- Tu me fatigues, Victor., Marmonna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel malgré son sourire amusé.

\- Je n'ai pourtant encore rien fait, pour te fatiguer.

Le brun lui frappa doucement le bras avant de s'éloigner précautionneusement de lui.

\- Vu le retour de ton humour plus que douteux, je constate que tu vas mieux. Je suis content si c'est un peu grâce à moi.

\- De un, je n'ai pas un humour douteux, c'est toi qui n'a pas le tiens assez développé. De deux, c'est entièrement grâce à toi Yuuri. Si tu n'avais pas été là, eh bien..., Il fit un geste vague de la main comme si cela suffisait à expliquer le reste de sa phrase avant de reprendre., Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé ?, Souffla le brun. Dans cette histoire c'est moi qui te suis le plus redevable, alors arrête de me remercier, vraiment.

\- C'est parce que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu m'as sauvé., Murmura si bas et si vite le russe que le brun crut l'avoir imaginer.

\- Je...Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

\- Oh, tu as vu ? Le ciel est incroyablement clair ce soir, on peux voir les étoiles !

\- Victor !

C'était la première fois que Yuuri voyait le patineur éviter un sujet et ne pas assumer ses propos. En temps normal, et ce même si il disait la plus grosse énormité que ce monde ait porté, ou si il lui servait une vieille réplique de film d'amour, il endossait pleinement le poids de ses mots.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra poursuivre cette conversation un autre moment, s'il te plaît ?

Et parce que dans ses yeux si bleu il y avait les traces d'une peur et d'une angoisse sourde à peine maîtrisé que Yuuri ne connaissait que trop bien, il accepta. Il ne comptait pas oublier ses mots, à peine articulé, qui avait franchit ses lèvres si désirable, mais il ne comptait plus l'interroger la dessus pour le reste de la nuit à venir.

\- Tu me parlais des étoiles, donc ?

Soulagé de ce changement de sujet, Victor se détendit en s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude et en posant sa tête sur le bord du bassin.

\- Oui. D'habitude il y a trop de lumière en ville pour qu'on puisse bien les voir, mais il faut croire que nous sommes suffisamment éloigné.

\- Tu aimes l'astronomie ? Ça ne me surprend pas, je dois dire.

\- Mince, moi qui pensait rester éternellement un sujet de surprise pour toi, je suis déçu.

\- Ne te méprend pas, tu restes toujours le plus grand mystère de ma vie Victor, mais un jour tu m'as parlé du langage des fleurs, alors j'ai fouillé un peu dans ta bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur le sujet mais... Eh bien, je ne lis pas encore le russe, malheureusement.

Victor laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu prendrai autant au sérieux une question posé comme cela.

\- C'est à cause de ton expression sur le moment, elle m'a donné l'impression que c'était important, alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus.

Le russe secoua la tête.

\- Je t'apprendrai le russe, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et en échange tu pourrais m'apprendre le japonais, quand dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée, j'ai hâte de pouvoir commencer.

.

.

\- Et alors, tu l'as embrassé ?

Yuuri se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux alors qu'il se levait brutalement de son bureau où il travaillait pour plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Yuuri tout en regardant autour de lui nerveusement. Évidemment, cela ne servait à rien, ils étaient seul dans la pièce et personne ne pouvait les entendre. La Fée Russe fronça les sourcils et lécha la paume de la main du brun qui s'écarta d'un coup en poussant un crie de dégoût et en essuyant sa main sur son jean sous les rire du blond.

\- Alors, tu l'as embrassé, oui ou non ?

\- Non, évidemment que non. Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis au moins ?

Le jeune blond se frappa le front et marmonna quelque chose en russe que le brun n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

\- дебил, crétin ! J'ai écouté ce que tu as dit et ce que j'en dis c'est : Pourquoi par tous les saints tu ne l'a pas embrassé alors que tu en crèves d'envie et lui aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas si facile ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher à lui de la sorte alors que je ne sais pas encore pendant combien de temps j'ai à passer à ses côtés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as une espèce de temps limité avec lui ? Croit moi, si Victor pouvait te séquestrer dans son appartement pour le restant de tes jours, il serait ravit de le faire.

\- N'importe quoi. Il faudra bien que je parte, soit parce que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, soit parce qu'il ne voudra plus m'avoir dans ses pattes.

Yuri lâcha un rire plein de sarcasme.

\- Va donc exposer ta théorie a Victor et regardons sa réaction, cela risque d'être divertissant. Il est _plus que certain_ que Victor pense que t'avoir auprès de lui est contraignant, franchement, tout le monde s'en douterait en vous voyons.

Yuuri eu la décence de rougir alors que le blond continuait :

\- Le problème est qu'il n'y a _pas_ de problème. Je sais que t'es du genre à stresser et à imaginer le pire des scénarios tout le temps dans lesquels tu finis le plus souvent seul et misérable sous un pont, mais honnêtement ça serait bien que tu arrêtes, genre c'est vrai quoi, déjà un pont c'est sale, tu peux pas te projeter autre part ? Je sais pas moi, une villa au bord de la mer ? Et tu ne veux pas rajouter un russe plutôt beau gosse, une jolie alliance brillante au doigt ? Ça serait trop compliqué pour toi d'envisager la possibilité que Victor ne veuille pas te laisser sortir de sa vie et que tes sentiments soient réciproque et qu'il avait peut-être envie de t'embrasser aussi ?

Devant ce discourt, Yuuri ne pu que rester silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Mais tout va si vite... Et si ça allait trop vite ?

Le blond poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Si vous continuez tout les deux à vous tourner autour en vous demandant qui aura l'audace de se jeter sur l'autre en lui arrachant violemment ses vêtements, croit moi on y sera encore dans cinq mois, alors non, cela ne va pas trop vite puisque rien n'est fait encore.

\- ... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas embrassé, puisque tu as l'aire d'être si certain qu'il en avait envie ?

Yuuri agita sa main devant les yeux du brun comme pour vérifier si il était bien éveillé.

\- Allô ? On parle de Victor là je te signal. Il a tellement de respect pour toi et dans son esprit tordue il doit t'avoir élevé à une figure religieuse, quelque chose d'incroyablement pure et beau, tu comprend ? Alors il est impensable que quelqu'un comme lui soit digne de toi.

Le japonais cligna des yeux lentement.

\- Comment ça, quelqu'un comme lui ? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est une personne incroyable et magnifique ? C'est moi qui ne mérite pas d'oser envisager quelque chose avec lui.

\- Bravo, avec ce genre de raisonnement vous allez aller loin, obligé., Commença le blond en retenant mal son agacement., Est-ce que c'est compliqué d'admettre que vous êtes tout les deux des gens bien qui méritaient d'être avec des gens bien ? Oh eh, surprise ! Vous êtes tout les deux des gens biens, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème d'acceptation. Et après tu connais la chanson non ? Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant _blablabla_.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il se dit ?, Demanda le brun d'une petite voix.

\- Non. J'en suis certain. Je me suis renseignée sur son programme court, sur son Agapée, tu sais. Parce que cette inspiration soudaine ça me semblait vraiment curieux. Et puis vraiment ? L'amour « divin » et « inconditionnel », de la part de Victor ? J'y croyais pas vraiment. Pas qu'il soit du genre à être comme les médias le décrivent hein – ne va jamais lire ce qu'ils disent sur lui ok ? -, mais il n'a jamais été du genre à faire de grand discours sur l'amour, peut-être sur l'amour que les gens lui portent à _lui_ , mais jamais sur l'amour qu'il aurait porté à quelqu'un. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais idiot., Il s'interrompit, le temps de reprendre son souffle., Sa brusque source d'inspiration, c'est toi Yuuri. C'est toi, son Agapée.

Yuuri sentit sa respiration se couper. C'était un peu trop d'un coup. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une hypothèse de la part du blond, mais au fond de lui, quelque part, il avait la certitude que c'était la vérité. Et encore une fois, il eu l'impression que son corps savait plus de chose sur lui que lui-même. Son corps s'était détendu en entendant ce discours et il s'était rempli de joie. Il était tiraillé entre l'étrange soulagement et l'euphorie qui le gagnait, ou la panique et un mélange de peur qui commencait à courir dans ses veines. Ne trouvant plus de repaire stable dans son esprit, c'est la panique qui l'emporta. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas reprit sa respiration quand les murs du bureau commencèrent à tourner autour de lui. Il souffla, et se laissa glisser le long du mur le corps tremblent.

\- Hey ! Yuuri ça va ?, La voix inquiète du jeune russe lui parvint aux oreilles mais il fut incapable de lui répondre alors il secoua difficilement la tête en fermant les yeux et en remontant ses jambes contre lui pour placer sa tête entre. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela lui venait mais il sentait que c'était la chose à faire pendant les crises d'angoisses. A présent il avait la certitude d'avoir l'habitude de faire de nombreuses crises, même avant son accident. Il sentait que ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière.

Il s'écoula peut-être quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques heures avant qu'il ne sente que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras. Il inspira profondément et se détendit un peu. Cette odeur légère de menthe et de rose si caractéristique et unique... Victor. Le russe le serrait précautionneusement contre lui, et le fit bouger de tel sorte que son dos soit posé contre son torse, un bras passé autour de son ventre alors que son autre main lui caressait les cheveux. La patineur l'avait enfermé dans un cocon de sécurité et s'obligea à focaliser son esprit sur la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Le contact de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa main sur son ventre, ses jambes entourant les siennes, et ses mots, réconfortant, chuchoté avec douceur, au début en anglais et puis rapidement en russe. Cette langue faisait l'effet d'une caresse dans la bouche de Victor, peut-être parce que chacune de ses phrases lui étaient destinés ? Parmi la brume de moins en moins épaisse de son esprit, il envisagea ce que cela voulait dire, être aimé du patineur russe. Lui qui était son seul point de repère stable dans ce monde. Plus il l'imaginait plus il se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et que ce souhait avait été formulé il y a bien des années, celui d'avoir une place quelconque dans la vie de Victor. Cependant, cette fois-ci au lieu de repousser l'idée, il l'a laissa entrer en lui, après tout, pourquoi lutter alors qu'il semblait le désirer autant que son corps ? Certes, les choses allaient un peu vite mais tout semblait si naturelle avec Victor, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, comme si les choses devaient en être ainsi et pas autrement. Alors, pourquoi lutter ?

Il prit une autre longue inspiration, moins tremblante, déjà beaucoup plus stable. Il se laissa bercer par les phrases que le patineur prononçait en russe, et uniquement grâce à la cadence des mots prononcés, il devinait que Victor lui récitait de la poésie. Il se rappela d'une de leur première soirées passés chez lui, quand ils avaient décidés de regarder _Harry Potter_ en changeant régulièrement les langues. Ce soir là, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment fait attention au film, et c'était aussi la première fois que le russe lui avait murmuré un poème, d'une voix si suave que Yuuri c'était promit de ne plus jamais critiquer sa langue natale. Ou peut-être que si ? Il l'aurait fait uniquement pour que la patineur lui chuchote encore du Alexandre Pouchkine blottit sur le canapé.

Quand le brun se sentit aussi apaisé qu'il pouvait l'être après une crise d'angoisse, il bougea suffisamment pour cacher son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Victor. Celui-ci arrêta de parler, mais sa main n'avait pas quitter ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé., Murmura-t-il et à ses oreilles sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un son affreux.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?, Demanda le russe dont la surprise n'était visiblement pas feinte.

\- Tu as du arrêter ton entraînement pour moi., Commença-t-il d'une petite voix., J'ai paniqué pour trois fois rien... Yuri n'a fait que de me montrer des faits et leur conséquence et...J'ai pris peur. Mais ça n'arriverait plus, à présent.

\- Ce sale gosse., Marmonna le patineur., Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi, vraiment. Il n'y est pour rien...

\- … D'accord. Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui t'as fait paniquer ?

\- Non., Répondit le brun peut-être un peu rapidement., Je veux dire, je t'en parlerai, mais pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu dois retourner à ton entraînement sinon Yakov va vouloir ma mort, et il me reste beaucoup de facture à vérifier, sinon il ne va plus seulement vouloir me tuer, mais il va mettre ses menaces à exécution.

\- Tu sais que je ne laisserai pas faire., Rit doucement Victor en embrassant machinalement le front de Yuuri.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais moi je le laisserai faire parce que je l'aurai mérité.

Victor soupira mais ne répondit rien et Yuuri sourit. Oui, vraiment, il pouvait se faire à l'idée d'être aimé du russe, mais surtout, de l'aimer en retour.

.

.

Yuri s'excusa un nombre si incalculable de fois que le japonais se sentit perdre patience pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital. Il avait beau lui avoir répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que oui il allait bien, que oui grâce à lui il avait eu une révélation et qu'au final c'était lui qui devrait le remercier pour lui avoir donner l'électrochoc nécessaire à le sortir de sa zone de confort, rien n'y faisait. Le brun commençait à douter que le blond avait été un peu choqué et même légèrement traumatisé d'avoir '' fait du mal '' à son seul et unique ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à propos de l'incident, et Yuuri du élever la première fois la voix contre lui et le menacer de ne plus lui adresser la parole – et de ne plus lui apporter de barre de chocolat en cachette – pour que la « Fée Russe » ne daigne à passer à autre chose. Victor quant à lui, donnait l'impression de ne plus s'en faire, mais le brun savait qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de sentir le regard du russe sur lui, mais il avait l'impression d'être redevenu cette petite chose fragile qu'il était les premiers temps, quand les gens étaient au courant pour son amnésie. Victor avait voulu mentionner sa crise de panique quand il accompagna Yuuri à son rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour passer ses examens, mais le brun l'en dissuada fortement par le même stratagème qu'avec Yuri : il le menaça de ne plus lui adresser la parole si il faisait ça, et que selon la gravité que cela engendrerait, il lui interdirait tout contact physique. Victor avait cligné des yeux, visiblement choqué d'être ainsi menacé, alors que le japonais savait à quel point il avait besoin de contact pour communiquer. La méthode était certes un peu rude mais elle avait porté ses fruits car Victor n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le rendez-vous médical.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le nouvel an ?, Lui demanda soudainement le russe alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans l'appartement de celui-ci.

Yuuri le dévisagea alors qu'il était accroupit pour caresser Makkachin.

\- Tu me demandes à moi ce que je veux faire alors que j'en ai aucune idée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi, d'habitude ?

\- Ça dépend, parfois mon ami Chris m'appelle et on va le fêter dans une ville du monde un peu au hasard, parfois je sors juste le fêter au milieu d'inconnu, et parfois, je reste seul ici avec Makkachin. Mais je me disais que tu avais peut-être envie de sortir, comme techniquement c'est le premier nouvel an de tes souvenir alors je voulais qu'il soit spécial.

\- Honnêtement, entre passer une soirée entouré d'inconnu que je ne reverrai jamais de ma vie, et être seul avec toi et Makkachin, mon choix est vite fait.

\- D'accord, ça sera donc une soirée avec des inconnus ?

Yuuri se redressa rapidement pour venir frapper son bras pendant que le russe riait.

\- Je te déteste Victor., Marmonna le brun en faisant mine de bouder tout en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Mais non, tu sais bien que tu m'aimes., Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Oui, je sais., Soupira-t-il sans pour autant faire le moindre effort pour s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

\- N'empêche que, j'aimerai quand même qu'on sorte tout les deux. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les feux d'artifices mais ceux de Saint-Pétersbourg sont magnifiques, surtout si tu sais les bons endroits pour les observer.

\- Il ne fera pas trop froid dehors en soirée ?

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu venais d'un pays chaud, petit frileux., Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est drôle, je ne t'avais jamais entendu t'en plaindre jusqu'à présent. Tu as l'air plutôt ravit même quand je viens quémander de la chaleur contre toi le soir., Répondit le japonais le plus sérieusement du monde en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour mais Victor était bel et bien en train de rougir en clignant des yeux comme pour trouver désespérément quoi répondre. Yuuri rit doucement devant son air stupéfait, apparemment il n'en revenait pas que le brun puisse faire ce genre de remarque à l'orale. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues du russe :

\- Ne fait pas cette tête là, je plaisante.

Puis, sans vraiment que le geste de soit calculé, il se dressa presque sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Il sentit la respiration du russe se couper, puis, le japonais se laissa retomber sur ses talons. Il craint l'espace d'un instant qu'une gène allait s'installer entre eux, mais le patineur lui sourit, d'un sourire doux. Infiniment doux. Alors le brun lui sourit en retour et il se détourna pour aller allumer la bouilloire, comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis bientôt un mois maintenant.

.

.

\- Mais Victor, il fait froid !, Cria presque Yuuri alors que le russe venait de se garer non loin d'un parc. A la lumière des lampadaires le japonais pouvait voir les nombreux arbres qui avaient perdu depuis longtemps leur feuillage et une épaisse couche de neige à leur pieds.

\- Il fait à peine moins deux Yuuri ! Il fait plutôt bon pour une fin d'année., Ria le patineur tout en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

\- Parce qu'il à déjà beaucoup plus froid que ça ?, S'exclama le brun en sortant à son tour de la voiture et en regrettant déjà le chauffage du véhicule.

\- Tu es en Russie, _Дорогая_ , pas au Caraïbe., Répondit Victor en lui saisissant sa main ganté.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?, Demanda le brun alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en longeant les jardins. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues en ce soir du réveillon du nouvel an mais Victor ne semblait pas gêné de lui tenir la main, ni qu'on le reconnaisse.

\- Quoi ? _Дорогая_ ?

Victor sourit avant de reprendre :

\- Tu ne peux pas le deviner ?

Yuuri resta silencieux un moment avant de rougir et de remonter son écharpe pour dissimuler ses joues. Le russe rit doucement en serrant un peu plus la main du brun.

\- Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu as trouvé ?

\- Oui..., Souffla doucement le japonais.

Il ne prononça pas le mots, ni dit si Victor pouvait continuer à l'appeler comme cela, ni si il appréciait ce nouveau surnom ou pas, mais il ne s'éloigna pas du russe, et sa main ne quitta pas la sienne et cela voulait dire plus de chose que tout les mots du monde.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur une grande place devant ce qu'il semblait être une grande église dans un style médiéval russe. Le monument était éclairé de divers projecteur de couleur.

\- C'est _Храм Спаса на Крови_., Commenta Victor.

\- En anglais, ça donne quoi ?, Demanda le japonais sans cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix., Tu sais, pour les gens qui ne parle pas couramment le russe.

\- C'est la Cathédrale Saint-Sauveur-sur-le-Sang-Versé.

\- C'est un peu un nom à rallonge.

\- En fait, c'est en référence au sang versé lors de l'assassinat de l'empereur Alexandre II qui eu lieu à cet endroit.

\- Ah... C'est joyeux.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Mais, nous ne sommes pas là pour admirer l'architecture, enfin, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, vient par là.

Victor l'entraîna à travers la foule sur une longue route qui avait été transformé en zone piétonne et ou plusieurs chalets en bois étaient disposé sur toute la longueur. Il y avait de tout, du stand de vin chaud, de pin d'épice, de pomme d'amour, au stand de matriochkas, de boule à neige, en passant par tout un tas de plat chaud et de gâteaux que le japonais reconnaît pour les avoir vu quand il s'était renseigné sur la culture culinaire russe, mais dont il était incapable de se rappeler le nom.

\- Ce sont des pierojki., Lui dit Victor quand il vit le regard fixe du brun., Tu veux y goûter ?

Mais sans attendre sa réponse il les entraîna vers le stand et leur en acheta. Yuuri devait avouer que bien que cela soit surprenant, c'était plutôt bon. Vraiment bon même. Victor en fut si ravit de l'apprendre qu'il lui acheta presque toute la nourriture sur laquelle Yuuri posa ses yeux. Et il dut insister en disant qu'il n'avait plus faim après que le russe lui ait offert du cidre chaud, de la tourte au poulet et une part d'un délicieux gâteau au miel – du medovik, avait dit Victor -. Ensuite, l'heure avançant, de la musique commençait à s'élever çà et là. Elles n'étaient pas en accord et ce n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais ce n'était pas grave. Les gens s'amusaient, certains dansaient entre eux sur des airs que le japonais ne connaissait pas, mais peut-importe. Peut-importe si il n'était pas dans son pays natales, peut-importe qu'il soit amnésique, peut-importe si il avait tout oublié, Victor était à ses côtés et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Soudain le rythme de la musique changea alors qu'ils approchaient d'un groupe de musicien. Elle devient plus lente, comme des airs de tango. Yuuri sursauté presque quand Victor lui prit la main pour le faire lentement tourner sur lui même avant de le ramener vers lui.

\- Danse avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Victor, je ne sais pas danser.

Victor secoua la tête franchement amusé.

\- C'est que tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte de comment tu bougeais dans la vie de tout les jours. Si tu ne sais pas danser, alors moi je ne suis pas patineur.

Il lui saisit la taille du brun et colla un peu plus contre lui. Le japonais soupira mais timidement, il passa ses bras autour du cou du russe et le laissa le guider dans une danse qui n'avait rien de conventionnel. Yuuri ne savait pas comment il faisait pour deviner ce que le russe comptait faire. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures à l'observer et que sa gestuelle n'avait plus rien d'étranger. Ils communiquaient sans se parler, juste avec le regard. Néanmoins, Yuuri sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après quelques secondes il se rendit compte que c'était à cause de la surface goudronneuse sur laquelle ils se déplaçaient... Elle n'était pas assez lisse, pas assez glissante, elle n'était pas...Comme de la glace. Ils n'étaient pas sur une patinoire et c'est cela qui le dérangeait. Il imaginait ce que cela pourrait donner, de patiner avec Victor. L'idée suffit à faire battre son cœur encore plus fort. Il était persuadé que si ils n'avaient pas été entouré de gens riant, parlant, et de la musique, Victor aurait pu l'entendre.

Puis, la chanson se termina, mais Yuuri resta un moment contre Victor, le temps de calmer sa respiration et par la même occasion, les battements de son cœur.

\- Merci pour la danse., Souffla doucement Victor.

\- Merci à toi.

Le russe sourit, lui reprit la main et ils reprirent le chemin de la cathédrale. C'est à ce moment là que le brun remarqua qu'une partie de la foule se dirigeait vers la grande place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir ?, Demanda Yuuri, curieux.

\- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

Il y avait toujours de la musique sur la place, mais cette fois-ci elle était diffusé par des enceintes postés en haut de plusieurs lampadaires. Le russe sortit son téléphone portable et l'alluma juste pour afficher l'heure. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf.

\- Yuuri, tu sais ce que l'on fait à minuit au nouvel an ?, Demanda soudain le patineur.

\- Hm... On se souhaite une bonne année ?, Répondit le japonais un peu dérouté.

\- Non, on s'embrasse.

\- Qu- Pardon ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de renseignement car subitement les lumières de la place s'éteignirent, ne laissant que les projecteur sur la face de l'immense cathédrale.

- _Десять_ ! _Девять_ ! _Восемь_!, Se mirent à crier en chœurs en même temps qu'un décompte qui s'était affiché sur l'architecture du bâtiment., _Семь_ ! _Шесть_ ! _Пять_!

Victor se tourna face à lui, un air étrange sur le visage. Il semblait à la fois déterminé et désolé.

\- _Четыре_ ! _Три_ ! _Два_ !

Il posa ses mains sur les joues du brun et se pencha vers lui. Yuuri retint son souffle et ferma les yeux.

\- _Одих_ ! _С Новым Годом_ !

Des crient retentirent alors que les lèvres de Victor se posèrent sur les siennes. Et les feux d'artifices explosant et illuminant le ciel faisaient écho à ce qu'il ressentait en lui à ce moment précis.

* * *

Annotation.s : 

\- " mettre de la confiture dans son thé *" : Croyez-moi ou pas, j'ai fais beaucoup - trop - de recherche sur la nourriture en Russie avec plus ou moins de fascination - plutôt moins que plus - et _oui_ certains russes mettent de la confiture dans leur thé à la place du sucre ou du miel. J'ai essayé et, si vous voulez un conseil, n'essayez pas avec de l'alléger. Jamais.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Ici votre auteur en direct de son lit ou elle survit plus ou moins à une fièvre et à la maladie.

Avec 7,364 mots, vous comprenez que je n'ai tout simplement pas la motivation nécessaire pour me relire et donc

éviter les fautes de frapper ou d'orthographes qui ont passé les barrières de mes précédentes relectures.

Ne me frappez pas, ou alors faites ça bien pour atténuer la douleur constante de ma tête.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien,

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Ga-surimi : J'avoue, j'ai un peu trop rigolé devant ta protestation quand j'ai coupé mon chapitre à ce moment là ( et du coup je suis même pas un peu désolée de recouper encore une fois à un moment critique mais c'est : beaucoup trop drôle ). Pour répondre ensuite à ta question, la trame de l'histoire est terminé depuis longtemps tout est clair dans ma tête et il y aura donc **11 chapitres suivit d'un épilogue**. Encore merci pour ta review, porte toi bien toi aussi, cœur !

\- Aya31 : Je suis contente de voir que la relation encore Yuri et Yuuri te plaise, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur alors je suis comblée. Merci pour ta review !

\- royalroseblacktea : Aw, merci pour le compliment, ca fait toujours plaisir de lire qu'on écrit bien ( ou qu'on fait quelque chose de bien de manière générale ). Thé noir à la rose je : valide entièrement, tu as bon gout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prend mon temps, et oui j'ai un énorme travail de recherche quand j'écris, ca va jusqu'à prendre la carte de Saint-Pétersbourg sur Google Map pour explorer les rues pour situer mes actions ( à côté du mot " abus " dans le dictionnaire il y a mon pseudo oui ). Et sinon oui, en dehors des fanfictions j'écris des petits bouts d'histoires avec des personnages inventés mais rien qui ne soit près à être lu ou publié un jour ahah. En tout cas merci pour ta review, porte toi bien !

\- Kaneko-chan : Je suis : énormément sadique. J'assume totalement. Et je rigole beaucoup mais beaucoup trop fort de faire ce genre de chose ( désolée ). Yep, Victor n'est pas un personnage heureux toute les secondes de sa vie, il a des jours avec et des jours sans. En fait, avant Yuuri, il avait plus de jour sans pour être honnête. On ne sait pas grand chose de lui dans l'animé c'est pourquoi j'aime énormément travailler et développer sa psychologie, c'est vraiment intéressant de pouvoir lui donner forme. Et pareil pour Yuri, on a presque aucune info sur sa famille ou autre, et j'aime vraiment vraiment - vraiment - montrer la douceur et la sensibilité qui se cache derrière sa colère et son caractère violent. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre - cœur - .

\- Woshi : La complicité entre Yuri et Yuuri c'est toute ma vie je le cache pas, alors je suis contente que tu l'apprécies aussi! Merci pour ta review, prend soin de toi !

\- Raph1978 : Encore une fois merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire !

\- Hisui Nozomi : J'espère que tu as été bouleversé dans le bon sens du terme ahah ! Merci pour ta review, même si tu ne savais pas quoi dire c'était un commentaire spontané et j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer cette histoire !

\- Heleonora : J'ai déjà répondu à une partie de ta review en mp, mais je veux quand même te remercier encore ici d'être toujours présente au rendez-vous ! Et pour le coup, je suis désolée de faire subir à ton cœur une autre fin comme celle-là, mais c'est pour la bonne cause i promise! J'espère que tu vas t'en remettre ahah. Bon courage à toi aussi, je t'envoie de l'affection et de l'amour.

.

.

Amour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning :** Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Romance**

in e minor, concerto No.1,op.2

Frédéric François Chopin

* * *

Victor n'avait jamais autant sentit son cœur battre qu'à cet instant. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement prit le japonais par surprise, et que celui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, et honnêtement pendant les trois premières seconds qui suivirent sa décision de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il eu craint de se faire violemment rejeter. Son doute n'avait cependant pas duré car à la quatrième secondes, il avait pu sentir Yuuri qui s'était accroché doucement à lui, et son corps qui s'élevait alors que le brun se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. A partir de là, le russe avait su qu'il aurait pu mourir à n'importe quel moment, peu-importe, car il succomberait en étant parfaitement heureux. La partie la plus logique de lui essayait d'étouffer l'espoir fou que peut-être, _peut-être_ , le japonais avait autant désiré que ce moment arrive que lui. Après-tout, il lui avait dit que c'était une sorte de tradition que les gens faisaient au nouvel an, mais pas dans tout les pays, en tout cas. Alors peut-être qu'il n'avait voulu que suivre cette coutume bien que cela lui paraissait sans doute étrange.

Et alors que le russe avait relevé le visage et qu'il s'était appreté à prendre une inspiration pour justifier son acte et pour aussi s'excuser si cela s'avérait être nécessaire, il avait cligné des yeux de surprise quand il avait sentit les mains chaudes du brun à travers ses gants de poser sur ses joues, et ses lèvres se poser à nouveau sur les siennes, doucement, comme un effleurement, à peine une caresse.

\- Bonne année, Victor., Avait soufflé doucement Yuuri, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Le russe avait sentit un sourire sûrement niait s'étirer sur son visage alors qu'il attirait le brun contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans son épaule.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi, Yuuri.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position un moment, peu-importe si le monde autour d'eux était bruyant, où si les gens recommençaient à faire la fête, où si les feux d'artifices étaient toujours tiré dans le ciel. Pour être tout à fait honnête, aucun des deux n'auraient pu dire de quels couleurs avaient illuminé Saint-Pétersbourg cette nuit là.

.

.

Yuuri et lui n'avait jamais vraiment reparlé de ce moment, de ce baiser échangé lors du nouvel an, et Victor ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler entre eux après ça. Il avait imaginé des tonnes et des tonnes de scénarios possibles, sans qu'aucun ne lui paraissent crédible où un tant soit peu réalisable. Alors il avait tout simplement prit la décision d'agir comme d'habitude, pas comme si rien ne s'était passé – ca il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, sachant que son esprit ne pensait qu'à cela la majeur partit du temps pour ne pas dire la totalité – mais comme si ce qui s'était passé ne nécessitait pas obligatoire que les choses changent forcement. Et pendant quelques jours, le patineur pensa que Yuuri avait opté pour la même méthode, mais c'était sans compter sur ce matin où, avant de partir pour son entraînement, encore un peu endormi Victor s'était penché vers le brun pour lui dire au revoir avec un baiser sur la joue - geste qui était venu au fil des jours un automatisme - quand ses lèvres avaient malencontreusement dérivé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le russe s'était alors maladroitement excusé en accusant la fatigue qui commençait à s'accumuler quand Yuuri l'avait coupé en riant doucement.

\- Vient là., Avait-il dit avant de le forcer doucement à incliner la tête pour pouvoir plaquer de lui même ses lèvres sur les siennes., Patine bien., Avait-il conclu en lui souriant avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à la cuisine.

Victor en avait été tellement secoué qu'il était resté une bonne dizaine de minute assit dans sa voiture à caresser ses lèvres avant qu'un énorme sourire ne s'y dessine et qu'il se sentit obligé de cacher son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas se faire dévisager par ceux qui marchaient dans le parking.

Si il pensait que ce geste était quelque chose qui ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt, le temps lui donna admirablement tord.

Il avait l'impression que l'événement du nouvel an avait fait évoluer leur relation de façon considérable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais et cela n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de transcendant, si l'on n'y faisait pas attention, pourtant, les actions étaient là. Des doigts s'accrochant à des cheveux, un corps pressé nonchalamment contre un autre, des lèvres s'attardant sur la peau d'une joue, la courbe d'un cou, une tempe, la ligne d'une mâchoire, des lèvres plus ou moins froide...

Le mois de janvier s'était donc écoulé rapidement un peu comme dans un rêve pour Victor. Un rêve très fatiguant car Yakov ne lui laissait plus une journée de répit et ne lui en laisserait plus une jusqu'à mars, mais même si il avait songé à se plaindre, il sentait toute sa fatigue s'envoler des qu'il ouvrait la porte de son appartement et que le brun était toujours présent pour l'accueillir d'un « bon retour à la maison » suivit d'un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

Victor n'aurait su dire à quel moment son appartement s'était transformé petit à petit en foyer, puis en _leur_ foyer. Il semblait que la frontière avait toujours était mince entre une simple relation semblable à de la collocation et une vrai relation semblable à un couple marié. Parce que c'était ce que Victor avait l'impression qu'ils vivaient, une relation de couple. Le terme semblait un peu fort, et aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment prit le temps de poser des mots sur leur sentiment mais, pourquoi en utiliser quand leur action en montrait autant ? De plus, il n'y avait aucun mot dans aucune langue qui réussissait à prendre grâce aux yeux du russe pour définir toute la complexité et toute la profondeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le japonais. Pourtant, ce n'était vraiment pas faute d'avoir cherché dans des dictionnaires de langues. En espagnol _querencia_ était un concept métaphysique pour décrire un lieu où l'on se sentait en sécurité, un lieu d'où l'on pouvait tirer sa force, mais surtout un lieu où l'on se sentait chez soi. _Wonderwall_ était un adjectif anglais qui désignait quelqu'un à qui l'on pensait tout le temps, une personne avec laquelle l'on était complètement entiché. Ou encore, _duyên_ était un mot vietnamien pour définir une affinité prédestinée, une force qui poussait aveuglement deux personnes à être ensemble dans le futur que cela soit en amitié ou en amour. Tandis que _koibito kibun_ définissait le sentiment de tendresse et de délice expérimenté entre deux amoureux lors d'une relation.

Victor avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tout cela et bien plus encore, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot juste et cela le laissait dans un profond état de frustration, avant qu'il ne décide que mettre un mot n'avait aucune utilité pour lui. Si aucun mot ne pouvait décrire sa relation avec Yuuri, c'est que personne dans le monde n'avait encore eu la joie de pouvoir vivre la même chose, c'était tout. Il se sentit légèrement triste à l'idée que des personnes dans le monde ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur d'avoir une personne qui était aussi formidable, chaleureuse, et aimante que son japonais, que des personnes ne connaîtrait jamais leur _Yuuri Katsuki_. Mais sa mélancolie passa bien rapidement quand son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de son brun, qui se glissait sur le canapé pour rejoindre Victor. A moitié à genoux devant lui, le japonais passa une main dans les cheveux blonds argentés du russe, avant de pencher pour l'embrasser. Victor le laissa faire, lui répondant paresseusement.

\- Tu avais l'air triste., Dit doucement Yuuri en caressant son visage de son pouce, juste en bas de son œil.

\- Vraiment ?, Il répondit en l'attirant à lui pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Oui. A quoi étais-tu en train de penser ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?, Il demanda qu'il mordillait la bande de peau qui s'offrait à lui en faisant attention à ne pas y laisser de marque. Il savait que certaine personne avait tendance à vouloir laisser des traces de leur passage sur la peau des personnes qu'ils aimaient pour montrer qu'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un mais le problème c'était que le russe ne considérait pas le japonais comme sa propriété. Certes, il serait certain de ne pas survivre si le japonais trouvait une personne dans sa vie, mais cela n'empêchait que Yuuri restait une personne à part entière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui même. Et de plus, il se sentirait comme le pire des hérétiques si il osait marquer sa peau si parfaite.

\- Oui, je veux., Répondit le brun en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir un plus grand espace.

\- J'étais en train de penser à toute ses personnes qui n'avait pas la chance de connaître leur Yuuri Katsuki., Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Il sentit le brun couper sa respiration. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'à présent cette action signifiait chez lui qu'il était soit ému, soit surprit, soit touché. Et que ce n'était pas du tout une marque de rejet de sa part. Puis, il le sentit souffler doucement avant qu'il n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es bêtes., Il dit sans méchanceté avant d'ajouter., Je suis infiniment plus triste pour toute les personnes qui ne connaîtrons jamais leur Victor Nikiforov.

Puis il s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien et lui sourire.

 _\- Star Wars_?

 _\- Star Wars_., Confirma le russe en hochant la tête.

Et il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus.

.

.

\- Donc, vous êtes ensemble où pas alors ?, Demanda Yuri Plisetsky les jambes croisés sur le bureau de Yuuri pendant que celui-ci tapait des lignes de calcule en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun pinça les lèvres et puisa dans toute sa patience pour ne pas virer le blond de son bureau.

\- On en a pas clairement parlé mais... Je suppose qu'on peux dire que oui.

\- Comment ça '' pas clairement parlé '' ?, Demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Yuri., Commença le japonais en s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer., Certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de mot pour communiquer. C'est même toi la dernière fois qui disaient qu'on avait déjà tout d'une couple marié.

\- Ça veux dire que vous allez vous marier ? Je pourrai être témoin ? Je serais profondément vexé si je ne suis pas ton témoin.

Yuri rougit brutalement et s'éclaircit la voix en résistant à l'envie de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais oui, il avait déjà peut-être vaguement pensé au mariage, un jour où son esprit avait dérivé un peu trop loin.

\- On en est pas encore là., Marmonna-t-il en essayant de cacher sa gène.

\- Mais vous le serez bientôt, non ? Alors ce jour là je _veux_ être ton témoin. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à ton meilleur ami.

\- Tu es mon unique ami, Yuri, tu sais très bien que je te choisirai si cela devait arriver.

 _\- Yes_! Bon, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à influencer Victor pour qu'il te fasse sa demande le plus rapidement possible., Conclu-t-il en descendant du bureau pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Yuri revient ici !, Cria presque le japonais en se levant pour partir à la poursuite de la « Fée Russe ».

Mais le blond était rapide, très rapide. Son rire retentit dans presque toute la patinoire quand il comprit que le brun avait bien l'intention de le rattraper et qu'il faisait tout pour y arriver. Il dévala les marche de l'escalier qui menait à la patinoire, couru encore quelque mètres avant de voir Victor qui décrivait un cercle pour prendre de la vitesse et exécuter un triple axel d'une précision irréprochable. Le blond s'arrêta alors brutalement et eu à peine le temps d'appeler Victor qu'il se sentit tomber en avant, entraîné par le poids du brun qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps. Le blond riait encore et le brun proférait des menaces dans sa langue alors qu'ils tentaient de se relever quand le patineur russe arriva à leur encontre, sous le regard curieux des autres.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?, Demanda Victor un rire dans la voix.

\- Il se passe que je me demandais quand est-ce que-., Commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le brun se jetant à nouveau sur lui pour lui masquer la bouche de sa main, ou pour tenter de l'étouffer, tout dépendait du point de vu.

\- Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'on avait prévu pour ce soir ! Et je lui ai répondu qu'on avait rendez-vous avec l' _Attaque des clones_., Il contra rapidement avant de grimacer quand il sentit Yuri lui lécher à nouveau la main., C'est une habitude chez toi de faire ça ?, Demanda-t-il en le fusillant des yeux avant de s'essuyer sur le pull du blond.

\- Seulement quand tu m'empêches de parler.

\- Ce qui arrives souvent ?, Demanda Victor qui était toujours là à les observer, les bras croisés sur son torse et appuyé contre le muret de la patinoire.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où ma liberté d'expression est censuré quand je suis en sa compagnie., Bouda le blond alors que le brun tendait les mains Victor pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

\- C'est parce que tu dis des bêtises plus grosse que toi, Yuri., Dit le brun en époussetant ses vêtements alors que le patineur lui remettait ses cheveux en place d'un geste habitué.

\- Quelles genres de bêtises est-ce qu'il dit ?, Demanda le russe les bras croisés autour des épaules de Yuuri et sa tête posé sur ses cheveux noirs.

\- Rien d'intéressant, vraiment.

\- Au contraire, la plus part du temps on parle de toi, en fait.

\- Ah bon ? Vous parlez de moi ?, Demanda Victor soudain très intéressé.

\- おやまあ, _mon dieu_., Lâcha Yuuri en gémissant et en se retournant dans les bras de Victor pour se cacher de la scène qui allait suivre, mais surtout pour dissimuler ses joues qui - il le sentait -, était en train de chauffer.

\- Oui. Je demandais juste à Yuuri si je pouvais être son témoin quand vous vous marierez.

\- Ah bon ? Tu nous vois déjà marié Yuri ?

Le brun ne pouvait pas les voir car il avait toujours son visage dissimulé contre la poitrine du russe mais le jeune russe roula des yeux et lui lança un regard entendu ce à quoi répondit le russe d'un sourire complice.

\- Не играй невиновным, Виктор., Dit Yuri en russe et le japonais fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé parmi eux que les deux patineurs parlaient dans leur langue. Ils avaient toujours prit bien soin de parler anglais pour que le brun puisse suivre leur échanges quand il était dans la pièce.

\- Я не играю., Répondit Victor d'une voix qui lui semblait être un peu trop sérieuse.

\- Не заставляй меня верить, что ты еще не думал об этом., Dit Yuri et il y eu une pause., Ты любишь друг друга.

Il y eu encore une pause, un peu plus longue. Victor resserra sa prise sur le brun dans ses bras comme un signe de protection et le japonais se décida enfin à relever la tête pour voir son visage et deviner son humeur. Alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir avec une expression sérieuse, il fut surprit de voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand le russe croisa son regard.

\- Да, я люблю., Il répondit à Yuri, son regard plongé dans ceux du japonais.

Bien qu'il ne comprit strictement rien à ce que le russe venait de dire, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Timidement il jeta un coup d'œil à Yuri qui les regardait d'un air satisfait comme si il avait eu ce qu'il attendait. Puis il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la voix de Yakov retentir pour exiger que tout le monde se remettent au travail. Victor soupira avant d'embrasser sa joue, de caresser une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de retourner sur la glace. Yuuri le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il s'éloignait gracieusement vers le centre de la patinoire, et rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était plus ou moins le centre de l'attention de toute les autres personnes présentes. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et regagna l'isolement de son bureau sans se faire prier.

Il venait à peine de réussir à ce reconcentrer dans la ligne de chiffre que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, curieux il leva la tête et il cligna des yeux quand il vit l'entraîneur russe entrer et refermer la porte.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me demander de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir parce que j'ai perturbé le travail des patineurs ?, Eu le courage de demander le brun d'une petite voix.

Yakov le regarda un moment avant qu'un de ses rares sourire ne traverse fugacement son visage avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non mon garçon. Tu fais un excellent travail. Je serais vraiment idiot de te virer maintenant.

Il resta un moment silencieux à observer les murs autour de lui et Yuuri se retenu de bouger nerveusement sur sa chaise. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Yakov, loin de là. Il lui était reconnaissant pour tous ce qu'il avait pour Victor tout au long de sa carrière, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui-même récemment, mais c'était un personnage vraiment imposant et impressionnant.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à Victor, n'est-ce pas ?, Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- ...Oui., Répondit Yuuri prudemment en se demandant où est-ce que l'homme voulait en venir., Je sais que ça peux paraître bizarre parce que c'est en partie de sa faute si je me trouve dans cette situation, et je sais que la plus part des gens à ma place lui en voudrait mais... Il a tant fait pour moi, vous savez., Il se mordit la lèvre en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts., Cependant, j'ai...développé une affection sincère pour lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant mais je n'imagine pas ma vie actuelle sans lui.

L'entraîneur hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, c'était juste pour être sûre. Évidemment que Victor est un grand garçon mais en tant que _coach_ j'ai le devoir de m'occuper aussi bien moralement que physiquement de lui et... Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été sérieux à propos de lui, de la relation que vous semblez avoir, et de toute les autres choses que je ne vois pas, je pense que je me serais vraiment mit en colère parce que Victor ne l'aurait pas supporté. Une douleur infligé par toi, je veux dire.

Le japonais sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à l'idée de blesser Victor. Jamais il ne ferait ça intentionnellement. Jamais.

\- Je vous promet, que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, je n'ai qu'un seul projet en ce qui concerne Victor... L'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

Yakov eu un autre sourire.

\- Ça mon garçon, je ne suis pas sûre que cela se réalisera un jour., Il conclu.

Il allait partir mais Yuuri le retient. Il força sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la dernière phrase que Victor avait dit, celle qui l'avait tant chamboulé et quand il fut à peut près certain d'avoir la bonne prononciation il demanda à Yakov ce qu'elle signifiait. Le vieux russe eu un petit rire avant lui dire :

\- Je pense que tu le sais., Puis il partie en fermant la porte.

Yuuri relâcha son souffle et croisant la tête sur son bureau. Oui, il savait.

.

.

Quand il vit l'heure sur l'horloge de son bureau il se frotta les yeux, surprit que Victor ne soit pas venu le chercher avant pour rentrer à leur maison. Il rangea rapidement son espace de travail avant d'éteindre les lumières et de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la patinoire. Celle-ci était encore éclairé et une musique lente au piano se diffusait depuis les enceintes. Yuuri reconnaissait cet air sans vraiment y mettre le doigt dessus. C'était peut-être du Bach comme cela pouvait être du Beethoven. Bien qu'à l'oreille les deux compositeurs soient très différents, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sans surprise, il vit que Victor était toujours sur la glace. Il se demandait comment il pouvait y rester autant de temps sans que ses pieds ne le fassent souffrir, mais après-tout peut-être qu'il en avait l'habitude, depuis son enfance. Il remarqua alors une paire de patin qui était sortie et posé à côté d'un banc. Sans aucun mal, il reconnu les patins que Victor lui avait fait mettre la première fois qu'il l'avait entraîné sur la glace. Il sourit et soudain il comprit le message. C'était une invitation à le rejoindre. Il rit doucement devant la capacité qu'avait toujours le russe à le surprendre et quelques secondes plus tard, il prenait son élan sur la piste. Victor s'arrêta quand il le vit arriver et il lui sourit.

\- Tu as comprit mon message., Ce n'était pas une question, simplement un constat.

\- Évidemment.

\- Danse avec moi.

\- Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ça quelque part., Plaisanta le japonais. Cependant c'est avec plaisir qu'il se laissa entraîner par Victor. Il avait eu raison de songer la première fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble que le sol de la patinoire leur conviendrait mieux. C'était infiniment mieux.

Ils dansèrent un moment, le brun se laissant en toute confiance guidé par le russe, et celui-ci sachant précisément quel indication silencieuse lui donner pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire. Et quand l'aire de musique classique s'arrêta sans que Yuuri ait réussit à déterminer si il s'agissait de Bach ou de Beethoven, Victor relâcha doucement la prise qu'il avait alors sur sa taille, avant de lui prendre la main pour lui embrasser les phalanges.

\- Merci pour la danse., Il souffla, reproduisant exactement le même schéma que la dernière fois.

\- Merci à toi., Répondit le japonais naturellement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant que Victor ne reprenne la parole, ses doigts à présent lié à ceux du brun.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais demandé à quelqu'un de danser ou de patiner avec moi avant.

\- Vraiment ?, S'étonna Yuuri., Je pensais qu'avec ta carrure Yakov aurait tenté de te convaincre de faire un duo avec une patineuse. Je veux dire, les portés ne doivent pas être un problème pour toi.

\- Effectivement, il a essayé, mais j'ai toujours refusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de laisser quelqu'un m'approcher de si près. La danse à toujours représenté quelque chose de très intime. C'est une sorte de parade nuptiale, tu comprends ?

Yuuri rit.

\- Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu essaies de me mettre dans ton lit ?

\- Hm, qui sait ?, Répondit le russe en embrassant le cœur de la paume de la main du japonais.

Celui-ci laissa passer quelque seconde avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Victor, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure en russe...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un instant, le blond ne répondit pas et n'eut aucune réaction visible, si bien que Yuuri dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique et partir en courant le plus loin possible comme lui dictait de faire son instinct. Puis soudain, doucement, Victor hocha la tête.

Positivement.

\- Oui, j'ai dit que je t'aimais. Mais je n'attend rien de toi en retour alors même si tu ne ressens rien tu peux rester vivre chez nous et-

Yuuri le coupa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin en tirant sur sa main pour attirer son attention. Il secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Tu es un idiot Victor., Il dit sans méchanceté avant de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser, rapidement., Est-ce que tu me crois capable d'embrasser quelqu'un quotidiennement sans que je n'ai des sentiments pour la personne ?

\- Non..., Répondit le russe faiblement.

Yuuri sourit devant son expression qui lui faisait penser à un enfant en train de se faire réprimander. Il le réconforta en se penchant pour embrasser sa mâchoire, puis sa joue, le bout de son nez, et enfin pour une seconde fois, ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci il laissa se contacte se prolonger, laissant le temps a Victor de lui répondre, comme il savait si bien le faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le russe l'embrassait de cette façon, comme si il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, mais cela laissait toujours à Yuuri les jambes tremblantes, le souffle court, les joues rouges, et un incroyable sentiment de bien être et de plénitude qui réchauffait l'intérieur de son être même les zones les plus obscures de ses insécurités.

\- 私もあなたを愛していま., Dit Yuuri en caressant sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ?, Lui demanda Victor les yeux brillants.

\- Je crois que tu le sais.

Victor lui sourit. Oui, il savait.

 _Je t'aime aussi._

.

.

Février s'écoula avec la même vitesse que janvier, et l'exigence de Yakov monta graduellement. C'était compréhensible, mars approchait bientôt et avec lui les sélections pour le Grand Prix qui avait lieu dans le pays du grand gagnant de la saison dernière, donc en Russie. Yuuri en voulait un peu à l'entraîneur russe d'imposer se niveau d'exigence à Victor, ce n'était que des sélections et il était évident qu'il allait les passer haut la main. Mais le blond lui avait assurer que personne n'était à l'abri d'une chute ou d'une mauvaise exécution, la perfection ne venait qu'avec la pratique. Et même si Yuuri avait du admettre que le russe avait raison, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait accepter sans rien dire de l'épuisement physique dans lequel Victor se retrouvait le soir.

A coup de longues phrases argumentatives et d'un long débat sur les blessures qui arrivaient facilement aux sportifs quand leur corps était fatigué et que cela serait vraiment _dommage_ que Victor se blesse et soit dans l'incapacité de concourir pour la dernière saison de sa carrière, Yakov accepta de lui donner une semaine complète de repos. Quand Yuuri le lui avait annoncé, il avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de l'attirer à lui pour une étreinte. C'est donc comme cela qu'ils réussirent à passer une semaine loin de l'agitation de la patinoire et du stresse ambiant, loin des gens qui leur lançaient des regards parfois intrigués, parfois attendris mais parfois aussi un peu dégouttés. Victor avait bien vu que le japonais prenait encore plus soin de lui qu'il ne le faisait déjà au quotidien, mais il ne lui demanda ni d'arrêter, ni ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de profiter d'être le centre de l'attention du japonais. Ils n'avaient rien fait de très transcendant durant cette semaine. Ils avaient promené Makkachin tout les jours, choses que Victor n'avait plus depuis longtemps prit le temps de faire, puis parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour acheter à manger, parfois asiatique, parfois italien, parfois même français. La collection de _Star Wars_ de Victor y était finalement passé et même le début de _X-men_. S'en était suivit un débat sur le pourquoi du comment c'était certain que _Charles Xavier_ et _Erik Lehnsherr_ avait une relation beaucoup trop ambiguë pour être qu'une simple amitié fraternelle et purement masculine, du moins, c'était ce qu'affirmait haut et fort Victor. Yuuri avait pincé les lèvres, et c'était retourné pour dévisager Victor, la tête toujours sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sa femme qu'il a perdu et qui l'a bouleversé ?

\- C'était juste une _phase_ pour essayer d'oublier Charles, c'est évident tout le monde le sait.

Le japonais avait secoué la tête en riant.

\- Tu ne peux pas admettre que Erik est peut-être un peu plus hétéro que tu ne l'imagines ?

Victor avait levé les mains au ciel en signe de désespoir.

\- Je n'arrives pas à y croire. Thorin qui est amoureux de Bilbon cela ne te pose aucun problème mais Erik amoureux de Charles ça te laisse perplexe.

\- Thorin est mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de prouver qu'il était hétéro., Souligna Yuuri.

\- Ah Yuuri. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime parce que sinon je t'aurai viré de mon canapé.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Victor n'était pas sûre d'aimer la lueur qui brillait dans son regard noir en cet instant alors qu'il se relevait. Il était encore moins sûre d'apprécier quand le brun passa ses jambes autour de lui pour s'asseoir sur son sa taille, les mains posés négligemment sur ses épaules.

\- Me virer, hein ?, Il souffla en se penchant sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Par la suite, Victor ne saurait dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans l' _Affrontement Final._ La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne devrait plus jamais menacer Yuuri de le virer de quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être qu'il devrait recommencer ? Pour le coup, il ne savait pas trop.

Le dernier jour de sa semaine de repos, Victor s'était éveillé en sentant quelqu'un soulever sa couverture pour s'y glisser à son tour. Il frissonna quand il sentit un corps froid se coller contre le sien. Il cligna des yeux et soupira paresseusement tout en se retournant pour enfermer Yuuri dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Puis il cligna des yeux avant de redresser légèrement pour constater que c'était bel et bien son Yuuri, qui était là, dans son lit, les cheveux dans tout les sens et un air endormi sur le visage. Un sourire étira son visage alors qu'il se recoucha pour serrer à nouveau le japonais contre lui. Il était heureux, peut-être un peu trop heureux par rapport à l'action en elle même, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé officiellement leur relation, Yuuri avait toujours refusé de dormir avec lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'y attirer. Mais le brun avait toujours tout fait pour y échapper, se cachant derrière une timidité qui n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis longtemps. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé en ce dimanche matin Yuuri à quitter son lit pour se coucher dans le sien ?

\- Arrête de réfléchir, Victor., Marmonna le brun en passant sa main – froide – sous le t-shirt du russe.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je réfléchis ?

\- Parce que tu penses trop fort, je peux presque t'entendre.

\- Ah ? Et à quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?

Yuuri soupira et le blond sentit son souffle dans son cou.

\- Tu es en train de te demander pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici.

\- C'est vrai., Avoua Victor., Bien que ta présence est plus qu'apprécié, n'imagine pas le contraire.

\- Si je te dis pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis, est-ce que tu fera un effort pour te rendormir ? Il est vraiment beaucoup trop tôt pour un dimanche matin, même pour moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon...Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais, je n'ai jamais voulu venir dans ta chambre parce que j'étais persuadé que j'allais envahir un peu trop ta vie privé et... J'avais l'impression de violer un peu un temple sacré. Parce que c'était la seule pièce de ton appartement qui n'a pas encore des marques de ma présence ici et... Tu as remarqué qu'on n'utilisait plus les mots '' chez toi '' mais '' chez nous '' ? Je pense que je voulais te laisser un espace rien qu'à toi... Mais j'ai fais un mauvais rêve et..., Il hésita et le russe sentit sa main caresser doucement la peau sensible de son ventre comme pour rassurer de sa présence.

\- C'est bon мой ангел, _mon ange_ , je comprend. Mais tu sais, tu peux envahir n'importe quelle partie de ma vie, où de mon appartement, c'est avec plaisir que je me laisserai conquérir.

\- Vraiment ? Sans opposer de résistance ?

\- Aucune.

Yuuri lâcha un rire et Victor fit courir paresseusement ses doigts le long de son dos. Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux et le russe ferma les yeux, et comme promit, il se laissa emporté par Morphée.

.

.

Début Mars, commença en Russie les sélections pour le Grand Prix de patinage. Victor avait expliqué à Yuuri que c'était cette compétition en particulier qui était importante à son niveau, et que c'était elle qu'il avait gagné haut la main pendant six années consécutives. Tout les grands patineurs allaient se rassembler à Moscou pour tenter d'entrer parmi les dix premiers, et qu'ensuite, ils auraient encore le mois d'avril et de mai pour perfectionner leur programme court et libre. La compétition débuterait officiellement en juin. Le russe lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il était content de cette sélection car c'était pour lui l'occasion de retrouver ses amis patineurs, pour ne pas dire ses seuls amis.

\- Comme Christope ?, Avait alors demandé Yuuri.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver Chris. Il est suisse tu sais ? Et un peu hm.. Exhibitionniste ? Mais il ne ferait de mal à personne, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Puis Victor s'interrompit en jetant un regard prudent à Yuuri. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, peut-être à voir de la jalousie déformer ses traits ou de l'agacement ? Mais il n'en était rien. Le brun continuait de le couver du regard, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer., Il dit simplement, son sourire s'accentuant quand il croisa son regard., Enfin.., Ajouta-t-il rapidement., Si tu es d'accord pour que je rencontre tes amis, bien-sûre. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie que je t'accompagne, où alors tu n'as pas envie de-

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, Victor s'étant pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

\- Idiot. Bien-sûre que je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Moscou est un belle ville je m'en voudrait que tu rattes ça. Et puis, je suis sûre que Christ va t'adorer. Il va sûrement me charrier parce que j'ai toujours était celui qui était le plus distant à l'idée de faire entrer quelqu'un dans ma vie mais... Je sais qu'il sera content pour moi, pour nous.

Et Yuuri l'avait embrassé en retour pour unique réponse, mais pour Victor cela était suffisant.

.

.

Si Saint-Pétersbourg avait impressionné Yuuri, Moscou le laissa sans voix. L'architecture moderne avait parfaitement su s'adapter aux anciennes constructions et le tout donnait une composition qui imposait le respect et la grandeur de la Russie mais surtout qui montrait sa force. La capitale de l'empire fédéral était faites pour envoyer une image au reste du monde, et c'était un paris gagné. Yuri avait rit de son air impressionné avant que Victor ne le frappe gentiment à l'arrière de la tête pour le faire cesser. Leur arrivé à l'aéroport international Chérémétiévo n'avait pas été des plus discrète et Yakov l'avait tiré en arrière avec lui pour qu'il échappe aux paparazzis qui mitraillaient de photo Victor et Yuri plus en avant. Le japonais n'avait pas comprit pourquoi ils s'étaient autant éloigné d'eux, et c'est en voyant son aire interrogatif que le veille entraîneur avait répondu à sa question muette :

\- Ils font ça pour te protéger de l'attention des paparazzis. Ils ne connaissent pas ton visage et ils pourraient se poser des questions, se demander qui tu es, d'où tu viens, quels liens tu entretiens avec Yuri ou Victor.

\- Sauf votre respect, Yakov, même les forces de l'ordre n'arrivent pas à trouver qui je suis, alors si les médias y arrivent eux, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème quelque part.

Néanmoins, Yuuri ne pu empêcher son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance envers son meilleur ami et l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie.

Ils avaient ensuite emprunté une branche privé de l'aéroport pour rejoindre le van noir qui devait les conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel qui devait les accueillir. Yuuri resta le visage collé contre la vitre, comme la première fois qu'il avait prit la voiture de Victor et qu'il avait découvert Saint-Pétersbourg. Il avait l'impression de découvrir le monde. La patineur russe assit à ses côtés devait sûrement penser la même chose car il sentit ses doigts se nouer aux siennes. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour lui offrir un sourire, avant de retourner à la contemplation des rues et du paysage qui s'offraient à lui. Ils roulèrent un moment avant de finalement se garer dans un parking souterrain. Des hommes en uniforme bleu étaient immédiatement apparu pour prendre leur valise et s'en occuper à leur place et Yuuri du se retenir de ne pas leur demander si ils voulaient de l'aide. C'était évident qu'ils n'en voulaient pas, ou du moins, qu'ils n'allaient pas l'accepter. Alors le japonais ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre Victor alors qu'il se dirigeait naturellement vers le grand salon comme si il était un habitué des lieux, et c'était peut-être le cas. Yakov était partit chercher les clés de leur chambre et Yuri se posa sans aucune élégance sur l'un des premiers fauteuils libres, son casque sur les oreilles. Victor jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

\- Chris !, Dit-il avec joie alors qu'un homme assurément plus vieux que Yuuri releva la tête.

Il était beau, Yuuri devait l'admettre, malgré ses étranges cheveux court d'un blond artificiel qui contrastait avec ses yeux d'un vert pâle. Ce même regard qui s'illumina quand il reconnu Victor et il se leva de la table où il était assit pour courir dans ses bras. Yuuri fit un pas sur le côté - à juste titre car Victor avait reculé sous l'impacte.

\- Victor je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver !, Dit le suisse d'un ton boudeur., Les autres sont incroyablement déprimant et concentré quand tu n'es pas là, tu sais ? En plus, j'ai croisé J.J il y a pas quelques heures, c'était le premier à arriver, comme toujours. Évidemment, il ne s'est pas acheté une modestie durant cette coupure, et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est du sérieux avec sa _dame_. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui à toujours était un véritable coureur de jupon.

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas de qui il parlait, Yuuri laissa échapper un petit rire qui attira l'attention du suisse sur lui. Celui-ci le dévisagea et le japonais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement d'être ainsi fixé. Le patineur cligna alors des yeux et lâcha Victor pour s'approcher de lui.

 _-_ _Bonjour_ , tu es vraiment mignon on te l'a déjà dit ? Comment tu t'appelles ?, Il le salua en français avant de reprendre en anglais. Yuuri ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il parlait la langue de Molière, mais sa voix semblait faite pour être une arme de séduction massive à part entière et il se demanda combien de personne avait succombé à cet attrait.

Le japonais allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque dans un geste purement possessif alors que Victor se rapprochait de lui, faisant glisser ses bras le long de corps pour les croiser autour de sa taille.

 _\- Bas les pattes, Chris_., Dit Victor en français également et Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Combien de langue parlait le russe exactement ?, Je sais qu'il est mignon., Continua-t-il en anglais., Mais ce jeune homme est à moi.

Yuuri se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue pour cacher sa gène et peut-être aussi sa joie que Victor le revendique comme sien devant d'autre personne. Chris lui, si il sembla un peu surprit, son regard faisant rapidement l'allée-retour entre lui et Victor, un sourire finit par revenir sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis content que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te supporter Vic, je pensais sincèrement que tu allais finir vieux garçon tu sais ?

\- Merci de ta considération, ça fait plaisir., Répondit le russe, l'amusement transperçant dans sa voix.

\- Mais de rien, les amis servent à ça n'est-ce pas ? Bon, et si tu te décidais à me présenter ton bel Adonis ?

\- Très bien, Christ, je te présente Yuuri Katsuki, la personne qui à changé ma vie. Yuuri je te présente Christophe Giacometti, même si tu te doutes déjà de son identité.

Yuuri était quelqu'un de discret dans ses gestes affectueux avec Victor quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, contrairement au russe qui était du genre à ne pas se retenir dans ses contacts physiques. Cela pouvait sûrement donner l'illusion que le japonais n'aimait pas le célèbre patineur avec la même ardeur, du moins, si l'on ne savait pas où regarder. Or, Chris savait les gestes qui trahissaient un sentiment amoureux, un désir, et même le plus bref des intérêts d'une personne. Il vit parfaitement le corps du brun dans les bras de Victor s'appuyer légèrement contre lui quand celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il était sien, il avait remarqué sa tête qui s'était penché sur le côté, comme un geste mécanique comme si il avait l'habitude que le russe l'enlace de la sorte pour embrasser son cou. Il avait également vu les yeux sombres de Yuuri se mètrent à briller de tendresse aux mots de Victor, et enfin sa joie sincère quand il avait croisé son regard, sa main tendu pour le saluer.

\- Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au patineur suisse pour avoir l'impression d'avoir déjà un couple marié sous les yeux. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Yuuri Kastuki, ni comment Victor l'avait rencontré, ni comment leur histoire avait commencé, mais il savait une chose, elle était faites pour durer. Alors il saisit doucement la main du brun, conscient du regard du blond sur lui.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis ravi de faire la connaissance de la personne qui prend soin de Victor.

.

.

Yuuri aurait bien aimé faire la connaissance des autres patineurs mais Victor l'avait entraîné dans leur chambre une fois que Yakov lui avait remit la clé. Le japonais était presque certain que le russe n'avait pas voulu partir aussi vite mais il avait grimacé quand il avait aperçu un homme avec les cheveux presque aussi noir que lui accompagné d'une femme tout à fait ravissante. Christophe aussi avait grimacé et s'était enfuit dans une direction pendant que Victor l'entraînait dans une autre. Une fois la porte de leur chambre refermé, Victor s'était laissé tombé sur l'immense lit de la pièce. Yuuri avait rit avant de se débarrasser de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de se pencher pour retirer celle de Victor qui n'en avait pas prit la peine.

\- Laisse moi deviner, c'était ce J.J que tu as vu ?

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Jean-Jacques Leroy, c'est un canadien arrogant, mais je dois avouer que sa façon de patiner est plutôt bonne.

\- Alors il te ressemble un peu, non ?, Demanda Yuuri tout en se redressant pour retirer l'écharpe que le russe avait autour de cou avant de s'attaquer à sa veste.

\- Je ne suis pas arrogant !, Bouda Victor en faisant la moue.

\- Si, tu l'es parfaitement, quand tu sais que tu es le meilleur.

\- Mais je suis le meilleur !, Protesta-t-il en se redressant pour que le brun puisse lui enlever sa veste., Je rêve où est-ce que tu es en train de me déshabiller ?

\- C'est exactement de ça que je parle. Même si il est prouvé que tu es le meilleur, cela ne veux pas nécessairement dire que tu as besoin de le crier sur tout les toit. Et je te déshabille car la pièce est chauffé, tu risques de tomber malade si tu restes trop couvert.

\- Quel dommage que cela ne soit que pour ma santé, moi qui pensait que tu avais autre chose en tête.

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel en souriant mais ne démenti pas.

\- Tu es un pervers, Victor.

\- C'est toi qui à commencé., Lui rappela le russe avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent mais dont l'effet était gâché par la lueur taquine dans ses yeux.

Yuuri rougit et s'éclaircit la voix tout en rangeant la veste et la suite, profitant de cette occasion pour se mettre dos à lui et ainsi qu'il ne voit pas sa gène. Évidemment qu'il savait que c'était lui qui avait commencé, et il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Parfois le russe était la personne la plus timide et anxieuse du monde mais parfois... Quand il sentait le regard de Victor sur lui, il se sentait prendre confiance en lui, prendre conscience de la force attractive qu'il exerçait sur le russe et dans ses moments là, il se sentait capable de faire n'importe quoi. Comme grimper sur les hanches du patineur et le pousser à faire tout un tas de chose qui le faisait rougir la nuit quand il y repensait.

Le japonais entendit le rire du russe et il se retourna pour lui faire fasse.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné., Il dit en tendant une main vers lui.

\- Non je ne le suis pas., Répondit Yuuri en se laissant tirer en avant vers le lit, posant son genoux droit dessus.

\- Si tu l'es., Sourit le patineur en embrassant le cœur de sa paume de main, le regard toujours levé vers lui.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif., Soupira le brun, bougeant sa main pour qu'elle aille à la rencontre de la joue de Victor.

\- Tu veux que je te montres mon objectivité ?, Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non merci, sans façon., Rit Yuuri en lui cachant les yeux de sa main.

\- Tu m'en voit fort déçu.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, je n'en doutes pas.

\- Ah Yuuri, tu es si cruel avec moi parfois., Dit le russe dans une attitude faussement dramatique en se laissant tomber à nouveau en arrière, une main sur le corps comme si il souffrait.

\- La tragédie ne te va vraiment pas, tu ferais un bien mauvais acteur tu sais ?

\- D'abord tu bafoues mes sentiments et ensuite tu critiques mon jeu d'acteur ? Dieu me garde car je suis amoureux d'un tyran.

Yuuri rit à nouveau et lui frappa doucement le front avant de se décider à s'allonger aux côtés de son russe, appuyé sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu es nerveux ? A propos des sélections ?, Demanda le brun au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

\- Un peu., Répondit le russe honnêtement., Mais ce n'est pas à cause de la compétition en elle- même mais plus parce que je sais que tu vas me regarder.

Yuuri cligna les yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu patiner. Des dizaines de fois.

\- Oui, mais pas en situation de compétition. Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir.

\- Tu es un idiot si tu penses que tu es capables de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse me décevoir Victor.

Son ton n'était pas méchant, mais Victor avait pu sentir qu'il était sérieux et peut-être légèrement agacé aussi. Le russe tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas.

Le japonais laissa passer encore quelques minutes de silence avant de reprendre.

\- C'est ta dernière compétition, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet., Confirma le russe doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas trop triste ?

\- Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a encore quelques mois je t'aurai dit que j'étais plus que déprimé à l'idée de quitter la compétition parce que c'était la seule chose stable dans ma vie, la seule qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux, mais que d'un côté j'étais soulagé car je n'arrivais plus à trouver l'envie de créer. C'est... Perturbant pour un artiste d'aimer son métier avec autant de passion mais ne plus savoir comment l'exprimer. Mais maintenant que tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai retrouvé la force et l'inspiration, et j'ai envie de terminer ma carrière brillamment. Je ne suis pas triste car je sais qu'il y a autre chose de stable qui m'attend après.

Yuuri cligna les yeux et souleva ses lunettes pour presser ses paumes sur ses paupières. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Victor lui dise tout ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à représenter autant pour Victor. Yuri lui en avait touché quelques mots mais jamais le japonais n'aurait eu l'arrogance de penser que tout cela était vrai.

\- Yuuri ? Tu pleures ?

\- Non. C'est une poussière dans l'œil, ça va passer.

Évidemment, le russe ne le cru pas.

\- Yuuri, мое сердце, _mon cœur_ , regarde moi.

Le japonais se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de baisser ses paumes pour regarder Victor. Celui-ci s'était redressé et il fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux. Aucune n'avait coulé pour le moment mais cela ne saurait tarder. Le russe leva les mains pour prendre le visage du japonais et il se pencha pour déposer une succession de baiser sur ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres, ses paupières...

\- Désolé, c'est l'émotion., Tenta de se justifier Yuuri., Tu as tendance à dire des choses un peu trop belles pour mon cœur. Il est fragile, tu sais ?

\- La prochaine fois je n'oublierai pas de mettre un _warning_ pour que tu puisses t'y préparer., Se moqua gentiment le patineur., Mais je pensais sincèrement tout ce que j'ai dis.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as envie de savoir ce que j'ai prévu de faire une fois que j'aurai prit ma retraite ?,Demanda-t-il pour que Yuuri puisse se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Évidemment., Répondit-il automatiquement.

Le russe poussa Yuuri par les épaules pour qu'il retombe sur les oreillers derrière lui, et il se glissa entre ses jambes ouvertes pour s'allonger sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Le japonais souleva un sourire en le dévisageant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre au juste ?

\- Et après c'est moi le pervers, hein ?, Rit Victor en secouant la tête., Vous avez les idées quelques peu déplacé, Monsieur Kastuki.

\- Contente toi de me dire ce que tu as prévu de faire après ta retraite., Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai envie de voyager. De découvrir de nouveaux pays et de revoir ceux que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de bien visiter à cause des compétitions., Il dit en jouant machinalement avec le t-shirt du brun.

\- Par où est-ce que tu aimerais commencer ?

\- Florence. Je veux que tu admires un couché de soleil sur le _Ponte Vecchio_.

\- Tu veux voyager avec moi ?, Demanda Yuuri en essayant d'être sérieux alors que les doigts du blond venait de passer sous son t-shirt.

\- Bien-sûre, il n'a pas une chose sur terre que je ne voudrais pas faire avec toi., Répondit Victor alors qu'il faisait remonter à présent centimètre par centimètre le haut du brun.

\- Ne t'engage pas trop vite, tu pourrais en avoir marre de moi, qui sait ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrai en avoir marre, ni me lasser de toi., Il dit d'une voix un peu plus dure que Yuuri ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre avec lui.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, lui dire que c'était possible, que tout était possible, mais Victor embrassa sa peau, juste en bas de son nombril, avant d'y planter ses dents. Cela ne lui avait pas fait mal, pas vraiment. Son ventre s'était contracté, ses orteils s'étaient recroquevillés et un son quelque peu gênant avait franchit ses cordes vocales si bien qu'il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Yuuri était certain qu'il n'aurait pas de marque, le blond semblait prendre grand soin de ne jamais lui en faire, mais il comprit néanmoins que cela était une forme de punition. Pour avoir laissé sous entendre que Victor pourrait un jour ne plus vouloir l'avoir dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y penser mais la partie rationnelle lui disait sans cesse que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une telle relation ne devait pas exister dans la vrai vie, cela ressemblait trop à une quelconque histoire d'amour, pourtant...

Pourtant.

Par la suite Victor s'assura que l'idée qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de Yuuri soit bien encré en lui, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et c'est alors qu'il était en train de se sécher après être sortie de sa douche que le brun se rendit compte que Victor pouvait être un très bon pédagogue, quand il utilisait les bonnes techniques. Puis cette pensé le fit rougir et il s'empressa de penser à autre chose tout en s'habillant.

.

.

Le jour de la compétition, Yakov tendit un badge bleu plastifié avec son nom et prénom qu'il devait toujours porter en évidence autour de son cou, et il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rester avec Victor mais qu'il devait aller dans les gradins avec les proches et les membres des familles des patineur. Yuuri hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il encouragea Yuri en le serrant dans ses bras. Le blond marmonna pour montrer son mécontentement d'être enlacé de la sorte, mais il ne fit rien pour s'en dégager et le japonais le sentit même s'appuyer contre lui. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Victor avant de s'approcher de lui doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Yakov et Yuri qui semblèrent comprendre le message puisqu'ils détournèrent tout les deux le regard. Yuuri souffla avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser furtivement le patineur russe. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose devant des témoins et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

\- Pour te porter chance., Marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il s'était échapper par la porte menant aux gradins VIP.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mon à cette endroit. Un couple de personne qui avaient tout l'air d'être les parents d'un patineur. Et il y avait aussi une élégante jeune femme qui tenait une pancarte dans ses mains et qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Yuuri la reconnu et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Bonjour., Dit-il gentiment., Je peux m'asseoir là ?

La jeune femme paru surprise mais se ressaisit vite.

\- Oui, évidemment !

Yuuri la remercia avant de prendre place sur le siège bleu à ses côtés.

\- Vous êtes la compagne de Jean-Jacques Leroy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Sa fiancé à vrai dire., Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa main gauche où une magnifique bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant brillait de milles feux sous l'éclat des lumières artificielle de l'immense patinoire de Moscou.

\- Oh ! Félicitation ! Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. Jean-Jacques veux que l'on se marie quand il aura gagner une médaille d'or pour moi.

\- Je crains que vous ne deviez attendre encore une autre saison pour vous marier dans ce cas., Dit Yuuri en souriant avant de reprendre pour répondre à la question muette de la jeune femme., C'est Victor qui va gagner cette saison, encore une fois.

La jeune femme sembla soudain avoir une illumination.

\- Vous... C'est vous qui sortez avec Victor Nikiforov ?

Le japonais hocha la tête en souriant timidement. Dieu, l'expression '' sortir avec '' lui semblait tellement fade par rapport à la réalité.

\- Je m'appelle Yuuri Katsuki, enchanté.

\- Isabella Yang. Mais je vous en prie, appelez moi juste Isa, ou Isabella.

\- D'accord, Isabella. Mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne âgée.

\- Très bien ! Mais tache d'en faire de même alors., Rit-elle.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils parlèrent de tout. De comment elle avait rencontrer Jean-Jacques, du fait qu'elle faisait partie de ses plus ferventes admiratrices, comme le prouvait son pendentif avec les lettres JJ qu'elle portait tout le temps autour du cou. Elle lui raconta comment un jour, alors qu'elle venait assister aux entraînements du patineur à Detroit, son regard croisa le sien et qu'ils avaient eu un _coup de foudre_. Elle lui raconta comment il était venu lui demander si elle était libre pour dîner, et comment sous le coup de l'émotion elle avait perdu sa capacité à parler et qu'elle s'était contenter d' hocher faiblement la tête, ses jambes tremblantes. Le brun avait de la sympathie pour la jeune femme, et, il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas à Victor, également aussi pour J.J. Il était peut-être arrogant mais il ne devait pas bien être quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant puisqu'il arrivait à rendre cette femme heureuse. En plein milieu de leur conversation ils furent interrompu par une autre jeune femme, le teint allé, de long cheveux brun et des yeux d'une couleur étonnante. On aurait dit des améthystes pures.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez ici, je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Évidemment !, Déclara Isabella, apparemment contente de se faire une place parmi le cercle très fermé des proches des patineurs.

La jeune femme se présenta sous le nom de Sara Crispino, patineuse elle également mais aussi – malheureusement, si l'on croyait ses dires – petite sœur d'un des participants aux sélections, Michele Crispino. Si elle fut surprise quand elle comprit que Isabella était la mystérieuse jeune femme avec laquelle J.J avait décidé de se ranger, elle écarquilla au possible les yeux quand Yuuri lui avoua qu'il accompagnait Victor, parce ce qu'ils étaient ensembles.

 _\- Davvero ? Mio dio !_ , S'écria-t-elle avec un fort accent italien., Je suis si contente que Victor ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! J'espère que vous serez heureux pour le restant de votre vie., Dit-elle en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

\- Merci., Répondit-il, touché.

Soudain, des cries d'encouragement s'élevèrent ça et là, et Yuuri comprit pourquoi. Les patineurs venaient d'entrer sur la piste pour tester la glace et s'échauffer. Le brun repéra directement la silhouette de Victor et son cœur s'emballa. Il ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'il était impatient de voir sa performance totalement aboutit, ou si c'était du au stresse qu'il ressentait. Un peu des deux à la fois il supposait.

Il fallu encore quelques minutes d'attentes avant que le premier patineur ne passe. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme avec les cheveux blonds et une étrange mèche de cheveux rouges. Le couple de parent derrière se levèrent pour l'encourager. D'après ce que Yuuri pouvait lire, il s'appelait Kenjiro Minami, et il était japonais. Rapidement, les concurrents se succédèrent et Yuuri ne savait pas si il avait de bon yeux ou pas, mais il lui sembla que le niveau était très élevé. Après le japonais, se fut le tour d'un kazakhstanais, d'un patineur tchèque, puis du frère de Sara. S'en était suivit d'un coréen, de Christophe – dont la performance avait fait rougir les deux femmes à ses côtés et s'étouffer Yuuri -, un thaïlandais et beaucoup d'autre dont le japonais n'arriva pas à se souvenir la nationalité. Puis, se fut le tour de Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Yuri ! Courage !, Cria le japonais en se levant de son siège.

Le blond, qui était magnifique dans son costume de scène d'un ton véronèse semblable à ses yeux et qui suivait sa taille fine comme un simple voile d'eau, se retourna pour lui adresser un signe de la main suivit d'un sourire. Ses cheveux - qui avait énormément poussé depuis la première fois où Yuuri avait fait sa rencontre - lui tombait un peu plus bas que sur les épaules. Ils avaient été lissés et coiffés, et d'ici le brun pouvait voir que des paillettes y avait été ajouté, le rendant particulièrement brillant et lumineux sur la glace. Sa performance était particulièrement attendu car la « Fée Russe » était le plus jeune de cette compétition et beaucoup de personne le voyait comme la relève du patinage artistique russe après le départ de Victor. Yuuri qui n'était pas d'une nature violente, aurait sincèrement aimé tous les frapper. Le patinage de Victor et de Yuri n'avait strictement rien à voir et le japonais ne trouvait pas cela judicieux de résumer l'intégralité du travail du jeune russe à « la relève de Victor ». Le brun espérait bien voir son meilleur ami tracer son chemin, bien loin de la route que Victor avait tracé, pour qu'il puisse évoluer et grandir de la façon dont il le désirait.

Yuri prit sans mal la tête de la compétition, devant Christophe et le kazakhstanais qui se nommait si sa mémoire était bonne, Otabek Altin. Puis se fut le tour de J.J, et Yuuri sursauta presque quand il entendit Isabella pousser un crie d'encouragement plutôt sonore. Mais il fut encore plus surprit quand il entendit presque tout le stade se mettre à chanter la même chanson, en chœur. Sara rit à ses côtés et souffla à son attention :

\- C'est Theme of King JJ. C'est un groupe de rock qui à écrit spécialement le morceau et les paroles.

\- Non, sans blague ?, Marmonna le japonais.

Maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux cette histoire d'arrogance.

Jean-Jacques passa devant Christophe, mais ne réussit pas à doubler Yuri, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Soudain, une sorte de silence plana dans la patinoire et le brun en comprit vite la raison.

Victor venait de faire son entrée.

Sa gorge s'assécha alors que son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la bande de peau que laissait voir la chemine blanche immaculé à moitié ouverte. Si l'on comparait sa tenu à toute les autres, il ne faisait aucun doute que celle du russe était la plus simple, la plus sobre, et cela pouvait surprendre. Mais Yuuri savait ce qu'il avait choisit de patiner pour ce programme court. Et il trouva son choix vraiment judicieux. La pureté et la simplicité d'une chemise blanche, qui pendait négligemment sur sa taille et son bas noir, pour exprimer le tout premier des sentiments : l'Agapé. Son amour divin et inconditionnel. Pour le patinage artistique, ou pour le japonais ? La différence était faible.

Victor leva les yeux, vers lui. Lui adressa un sourire. Et sa performance commença.

Yuuri se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer que lorsque ses poumons se firent douloureux et qu'il fut forcé à prendre une longue inspiration. Ses mains étaient crispés sur ses genoux à chaque saut que le russe faisait, avant de souffler doucement à chaque fois qu'il se réceptionnait parfaitement. Il savait pourtant que sa peur n'était pas justifié, Victor était le meilleur, il était à l'abri des mauvaises chutes, en théorie. Il avait assez d'expérience pour les éviter. Mais le japonais n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme cela. Quand sa performance prit fin, et que Victor perdit peu à peu de la vitesse avant de joindre ses mains vers le ciel, Yuuri n'entendit pas les hurlements qui provenaient des quatre coins de la foule. Il était encore perdu dans l'admiration de l'homme sur la piste qui faisait un dernier effort pour saluer les personnes de la main. Le japonais pouvait voir sa poitrine s'abaisser et se lever, et son sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. L'émotion le frappa une nouvelle fois et il se frotta aussi discrètement que possible les yeux. Il était vraiment trop sensible.

Sans surprise, Victor prit la tête de la compétition pour aujourd'hui. Il leur faudrait attendre le lendemain pour le programme court, qui était un thème imposé par les organisateurs de la sélection. Quand Sara et Isabella se levèrent pour aller attendre les patineurs devant la porte de leur vestiaire, Yuuri les accompagna et ils continuèrent à discuter pour patienter. La japonais les appréciait réellement. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec la gente féminine depuis les infirmières de l'hôpital, se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué, recevoir le point de vue d'une femme. Il se demanda un instant d'où est-ce que pouvait bien venir se manque, et si il n'avait pas eu une meilleure amie dans son '' ancienne '' vie, où si il était quelqu'un de fusionnel avec sa mère. Si c'était le cas, il se sentait un peu coupable car elle ne lui manquait même pas. Mais il pensait que cela était normal non ? On est pas mélancolique de quelque chose dont on ne se souvient plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Leur conversation était tellement intéressante qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua que la porte s'était ouverte et que Jean-Jacques Leroy observait un peu surprit le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Sa fiancé n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là, et riait en compagnie de la jeune sœur de ce taré d'italien et un jeune homme d'origine asiatique qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Isa avait la main négligemment posé sur le bras du brun, et si Jean-Jacques n'était pas sûre des sentiments et de la fidélité de sa compagne, il aurait pu en éprouver une certaine jalousie. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un se poster à ses côtés, il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait Michele Crispino.

J.J eu un sourire ironique, peu-importe qui était ce jeune homme, il allait vite comprendre ce qu'était la colère des italiens. En effet, le patineur ne supportait pas qu'un individu de sexe masculin approche sa sœur de près où de loin, ce qui était un fléau pour la jeune Sara.

\- Sara !, S'écria-t-il en sortant précipitamment des vestiaires., Je t'interdit de parler à des inconnus !

La jeune Sara grimaça et se cacha subtilement derrière l'asiatique qui se demanda probablement ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est alors qu'Isabella le remarqua enfin, et lui sourit doucement avant de s'approcher de lui pour déposer un rapide baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça je t'abandonne un instant et je te retrouve au bras d'un séduisant asiatique ?, Demanda le canadien sans en penser un seul mot.

\- Idiot., Sourit sa fiancé. Yuuri est complètement inaccessible même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas.

 _-_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi serait-il inaccessible à une aussi belle femme que toi ?, Dit-il en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Parce que., Souffla-t-elle se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille., Il appartient déjà à Victor Nikiforov.

Le choque et la surprise le laissèrent sans voix quelques secondes avant qu'il ne masqua un rire derrière sa main en regardant à nouveau la scène devant ses yeux. L'italienne se servait toujours du corps de l'asiatique comme bouclier contre son frère et celui-ci en avait perdu son anglais pour un fil continue de parole en italien que le brun n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. Il semblait plutôt choqué et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver là.

Les cries de l'italien avait finit par attirer le rester du monde et Victor haussa un sourcil quand il vit lui aussi la scène.

\- Michele est-ce que tu crois que tu peux arrêter de crier sur mon compagnon, s'il te plaît ?, Demanda le russe d'une voix étonnamment calme.

L'effet fut instantané.

\- Ton... Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Mon compagnon., Il répéta pour s'avancer et saisir la main du brun et le tirer à lui pour que Sara arrête de le tenir., Et tu devrais vraiment être un peu moins protecteur avec Sara sinon un jour elle arrêtera de t'adresser la parole.

Un rire retentit. C'était celui d' Emil Nekola.

\- Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul le penser ? Laisse la vivre un peu ta frangine ! Merci du soutient Vic, peut-être qu'un jour il ouvrira les yeux !

\- Priez pour que ce jour arrive., Marmonna l'italienne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Victor lâcha un petit rire avant d'annoncer qu'ils prenaient congé.

\- Dit au revoir, Yuuri.

\- A-au revoir., Dit timidement le brun en inclinant doucement la tête avant d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux du russe et de le suivre.

Il y eu un silence alors que toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient s'éloigner en percevant encore quelques brides de leur conversation.

\- Alors comme ça tu me trompes avec une italienne ?

\- Idiot. Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux aller à Florence ? Les italiens m'ont l'air un peu violent...

Tous alors tournèrent le visage vers Yuri Plisetsky qui affichait – à la surprise général – un sourire. Quand il comprit qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention, il se dépêcha de reprendre son expression agacée.

\- Quoi ?, Demanda-t-il froidement., Le premier qui fait une remarque homophobe ou qui me demande des explications je lui fais manger mes Doc Martens. Victor est heureux et vous devriez tous vous contenter de ça.

\- Personne ici n'avait l'intention de critiquer Victor et son compagnon., Dit la voix d'Otabeck Altin.

Le russe lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et son expression paru s'adoucir.

\- Bien., Sur ce, il releva son casque sur ses oreilles et s'éloigna à son tour.

\- Cette dernière saison me semble plutôt bien partit, non ?, Demanda Christophe d'un air enjoué.

\- C'est certain., Confirma Minami Kenjiro probablement aussi enjoué que le suisse.

 _._

 _._

La liste des sélectionnés apparu sans que personne ne soit trop surprit. En tête de liste se trouvait le drapeau de la Russie avec Victor. S'en était suivit de Jean-Jacques Leroy, de Yuri, de Christophe Giacometti, puis de personne dont Yuuri avait vaguement aperçu le visage mais dont il ne se souvenait plus les noms. Peu-importe. Victor était qualifié, et c'était tout ce qui importait, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment une grande surprise.

Le japonais était assit sur un siège du salon de leur hôtel, alors qu'il regardait distraitement son russe répondre à une dizaine de journaliste, en se demandant comment il faisait pour de ne pas être ébloui par les flash constant des appareils photos. Yuri était assit à ses côtés, sirotant un thé, et sa présence semblait suffire à éviter que les autres patineurs ne s'agglutinent autour de lui pour envahir son espace vitale et lui poser presque autant de question que les journalistes devaient en poser à Victor. Enfin, il existait tout de même une personne dans le nuage sombre que représentait Yuri n'inquiétait pas outre mesure : Christophe Giacometti. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le décourager pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le japonais, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Yuuri, il aimait beaucoup sa présence et il aimait aussi la façon dont il racontait comment il avait connu Victor et toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient vécu quand ils avaient commencé la compétition.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Yuuri, il dit n'importe quoi., Avait marmonné le russe, le visage sur l'épaule de son brun alors que Giacometti lui racontait comment ils avaient décidé de faire le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel pour aller prendre un bain de minuit dans la piscine qui était pourtant fermé à cet heure, et que les vigiles les avaient trouvé en train de se baigner complètement nu.

\- Faux, cette anecdote est aussi vrai que l'hétérosexualité de J.J.

Yuuri avait alors rit.

\- J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir ça.

\- Pour voir mon corps de rêve nu dégoulinant d'eau ? Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander pour que tes désirs soient des ordres., Avait répondu le russe de sa voix taquine.

Yuuri avait instantanément rougit.

\- Non ! Pour voir la tête qu'a fait le vigile en vous découvrant...

\- Ça je peux te dire qu'il était surprit !, S'écria Chris

\- Yakov m'en à parlé pendant des jours et des jours., Se plaignit le russe., En disant qu'on avait participé à traumatiser un pauvre travailleur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne _blablabla_ c'était une horreur.

Yuuri avait alors rit en lui frappant doucement le front.

A présent, le japonais regardait le suisse s'asseoir à ses côté et lui tendre une carte de visite.

\- On ne va pas se revoir avant plusieurs mois, alors voilà, si tu te décides à acheter un téléphone, je serais ravi que tu m'ajoutes à tes contacts, si tu as besoin que je te raconte d'autre chose à propos de Victor pour que tu puisses faire pression sur lui.

Yuuri lui avait sourit en prenant la carte, la tenant comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux.

\- Merci beaucoup, Christophe.

\- Je t'en prie, je pense qu'on à dépassé ce stade. Appelle moi juste Chris.

\- Giacometti, les places de petit-ami et de meilleur-ami sont déjà prises alors arrête ton numéro de charme., Grogna Yuri en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oh, Plisetsky je t'en prie. Va donc voir Altin et laisse les adultes discuter.

\- Altin ?, Demanda Yuuri en soulevant un sourcil en direction du blond qui avait soudainement pâli

\- Tu sais, le Héro du Kazakhstan. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, il semblerait que notre petite fée ait un faible pour lui., Chantonna Christ.

\- Absolument pas. Tu te mêles de chose qui ne te regarde pas.

Mais ils ne purent approfondir cette discussion plus loin car Isabelle venait d'arriver derrière eux, s'éclaircissant la voix, J.J non loin d'elle.

\- Hm, je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir et..., Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier avec son numéro., Au cas où tu aurais envie de parler, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Entre compagnon de patineur, je pense qu'on peux se comprendre.

\- Merci beaucoup Isabella, je n'y manquerais pas., Il répondit en lui souriant.

La jeune femme le surprit en lui offrant une étreinte amicale avant de s'éloigner en leur adressant un signe de la main.

Puis, Victor réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à se débarrasser des journalistes car Yuuri sentit sa main se glisser négligemment autour de sa taille, et ses lèvres se poser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu as terminé ?, Lui demanda Yuuri en s'appuyant contre lui.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Rentrons chez nous alors, Makkachin me manque.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

* * *

Bonsoir,

12, 992 mots.

Je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite ou pas de ce chapitre.

Je sais dans quel état d'esprit je l'ai écrit, et maintenant que j'ai quitté cet état je suis mitigée.

Je le trouve bien trop hm, niais ?

Enfin, on assume tout. On assume.

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes, mes yeux fatiguées sont en train de monter un syndicat pour abus de pouvoir.

Portez vous bien.

 **sunflowill.**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

\- Ga-surimi : Accroche ton cœur encore un petit moment, j'ai pas totalement fini avec les fin ninja et je ne voudrais pas perdre une lectrice en chemin ! Je me suis bien remise de ma maladie, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Prend soin de toi et bon courage pour patienter jusqu'au mois prochain !

\- paola : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus et j'espère que celui là t'aura satisfait également ! Cœur sur toi.

\- Aya31 : Woua tant de compliment ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonne fêtes de Pâques, prend soin de toi !

\- Raph1978 : Ah je suis contente que tu n'ai pas été déçu ! Ma santé s'est nettement amélioré ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci encore pour ta review !

\- Kaneko-Chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ma vision de Yuuri dans ce chapitre est légèrement de la tienne dans ta review notamment sur ca réaction par rapport a Victor, mais j'espère néanmoins que tu ne seras pas déçu !

\- EnjoyStories : Woua, ton baptême de l'air des fanfictions sur yuri on ice avec la mienne, je suis honorée ( et du coup soulagé que tu aimes ! ) J'espère que cette suite aura répondu à tes attentes !

\- Héléonora : Alors, je rigole nerveusement parce que je SAVAIS que le jour ou quelqu'un avec des notions de russe allaient sûrement repérer les erreurs de Google traduction et reverso. Je ne parle _absolument pas_ russe du coup pour toute réclamation il faut s'adresser aux services des traducteurs de langues je ne suis pas responsable mdrrr. Du coup ferme les yeux et fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu ok ? Merci pour ta review Emilie ( moi c'est Coralie enchantée ) et porte toi bien !

\- royalblacktea : Tu peux poser toute les questions que tu veux, pas sûre que j'y répondre mais ca me ferait très certainement rire de voir ou est-ce que tes pensées te mènent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas je fais attention à ma santé ( mais comme les vrais auteurs je passe plusieurs heures de la nuit à écrire pour être dans les temps ahah ! ) A la prochaine !

\- Alazais : Bienvenu dans mon univers ! J'ai jamais reçu une review aussi longue, sache le ahah. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et que tu aimes autant ma vision des personnages. J'ai particulièrement été touchée de voir que tu as été si sensible à toute les références religieuses dissimulés qui n'étaient pourtant pas si évidente à voir aux premiers abords ! Et aussi pour toute les petites touches par rapport à la culture russe. Je me suis plongée corps et âme dans le sujet et ca fait du bien de lire que c'est apprécié ! Pour ce qui est purement des personnages, tu as raison de noter que Victor était à la limite de la dépression. Ce n'est absolument pas uniquement ton ressentit, c'est le cas. Sans Yuuri, je sais pas ce que Victor serait devenu, mais ca n'aurait pas été très beau à voir. Ensuite Yuuri, ah Yuuri. Oui, c'est le centre de l'intrigue et je suis désolée mais je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions, sinon ca ne serait pas drôle ! Mais il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dis, et parfois tu as carrément tapé juste, je suis plutôt fière de toi mdrrr. Pour ce qui est du langage corporel, ma meilleure amie à l'habitude de rire en disant que je sais écrire ce genre de chose à la perfection mais que je suis totalement incapable de deviner si quelqu'un à des vus sur moi dans la vrai vie mdrrr. Je suis une handicapée sentimental, j'ai toujours préféré les actions aux mots, alors c'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à plus représenter l'amour par des gestes qu'à la transcrire par des paroles. Merci pour ta loooooongue review, c'était un plaisir de la lire, et j'espère que j'aurai à nouveau l'occasion de te lire ! Porte toi bien ! Cœur.

.

.

Amour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning :** Toutes les œuvres ou lieux cités existent.

* * *

 **Adagio**

in g minor Albinoni

Remo Giazotto

* * *

\- Otabek Altin, hein ?, Demanda Yuuri pendant un des rares instants de silence qui s'installait entre lui et Yuri.

Le jeune russe le fusilla du regard mais son expression sévère ne dura pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de contempler ses chaussures dont le bout de son pieds droits frappaient doucement le mur d'en face.

\- Rappel-moi de tuer cet idiot de Giacometti quand je serais en France., Marmonna-t-il.

\- D'accord si tu veux. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ?

Le blond sembla hésiter encore un instant avant de soupirer.

\- C'est un ami...En quelque sorte, enfin je crois ?

\- Mais encore ?, L'encouragea le japonais.

\- On s'est vaguement rencontré quand on était jeune à un camp de patinage à Moscou., Commença-t-il. Il est plus vieux que moi de trois ans, tu sais, mais pourtant je suivais la même formation que lui. A vrai dire, j'avais presque oublié que je le connaissais, jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage à la saison dernière et qu'il vienne me dire que j'avais toujours le même regard de soldat dans les yeux... Je n'ai pas comprit où il voulait en venir, et il m'a parlé de ce camp à Moscou, c'est là que j'ai fais le lien. Je me suis souvenu de lui et des ses difficultés lors des cours de danse classique, il n'était pas souple du tout, alors que moi..., Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en faisant un geste vague de la main. Yuuri n'avait pas besoin de preuve pour savoir que la Fée Russe possédait le corps le plus souple qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il n'avait même pas été surprit un jour où il l'avait vu consulter son téléphone sur la pointe du pied droit, appuyé contre le muret de la patinoire, sa jambe gauche totalement relevé et droite sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Il s'est sentit inférieur à toi alors que tu étais plus jeune ?, Devina le japonais.

\- Oui. Mais cela ne l'a pas découragé, au contraire, il m'a laissé pensé que j'avais été une forme de motivation pour qu'il persévère., Marmonna le blond en secouant la tête., Apparemment, si j'étais capable d'y arriver, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et c'est comme ça que l'on s'est retrouvé à passer nos sélections ensembles.

\- Tu l'aimes bien., Constata le brun, sa main appuyé sur sa joue.

Le blond releva la tête brutalement.

\- Non. Je l'apprécie, à la rigueur, mais c'est tout. Je n'aime pas les gens, je te rappel.

\- Toi et moi savons bien que c'est faux., Contra Yuuri en roulant des yeux., Tu m'aimes bien à moi, non ?

Le blond souffla, agacé.

\- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, d'accord ?

Yuuri soupira et il leva les mains au ciel, signe qu'il abonnait cette bataille pour le moment, mais sûrement pas la guerre.

Un petit silence s'installa à nouveau, et le japonais recommença à lire une série de chiffre. Il était presque arrivé au bout de la page quand la voix du blond se fit entendre :

\- Est-ce que c'est certain que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous en France ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas de papier et le système policier pour retrouver qui je suis et affreusement long. Je peux les comprendre, je suis pas premier dans leur liste de dossier à traiter. Donc, je ne peux pas quitter le territoire.

Le japonais avait parlé lentement, en détachant ses mots. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller à Paris pour le début du Grand Prix qui le contrariait tant, ni même le fait qu'après tout ces mois passé l'enquête n'avait _toujours pas_ avancé, mais plus l'idée de devoir passer une semaine sans Victor. Il essayait de restreindre son angoisse, mais elle était omniprésente. Dans chaque geste qu'il faisait, dans chaque inspiration, dans chaque caresse qu'il prodiguait sur le corps du russe. Il avait son goût amère sur le fond de sa langue, et ressentait son étaux étouffant sur la poitrine. Il ne voulait pas en parler au patineur pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais à la façon dont ce dernier le serrait contre lui le soir, avec plus de force, comme si il cherchait à le fondre en lui pour le soulager de sa douleur, Yuuri savait qu'il était au courant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, Demanda alors Yuri en fronçant les sourcils., Je veux dire, est-ce que _ça va_ aller, une semaine sans Victor ?

 _Non._

\- Il faudra bien que ça aille., Répondit le brun en rigolant nerveusement., Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose, pas vrai ?

\- Tu pourrais l'enfermer quelque part., Songea le blond en tapotant son menton de son index.

\- Yuri ! Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ça. Et puis, c'est quoi une semaine hein ? C'est rien. Ça passera vite.

Il essaya de s'en convaincre lui même, mais au fond, il n'en était pas certain. Le silence du blond lui prouva que lui aussi avait des doutes, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas enfoncer encore plus le japonais dans son angoisse, et Yuuri lui en fut reconnaissant.

.

.

Un jour, Victor revint de sa promenade avec Makkachin, un sac en plastique dans les mains, qu'il posa sur les genoux du brun, qui était plongé des les lignes de connectabilité qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir avant le week-end. Il haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Victor qui se tenait appuyé contre le bureau de l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras., Se moqua gentiment le blond.

Le brun s'exécuta et il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnu la célèbre pomme de la marque de téléphone sur une boite blanche.

\- Tu m'as acheté un téléphone ?, Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, mais attend avant de t'énerver. Ne considère pas ça comme un cadeau coûteux, mais plus comme un outil pratique. En fait, je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour moi. Tu me crois vraiment capable de vivre une semaine sans pouvoir entendre ta voix ou ton visage ?

Yuuri se mordit l'intérieur de la joue :

\- C'est une question rhétorique ?

\- Bravo, дорогой, _chéri_ , tu t'améliores en figure de style., Se moqua gentiment le patineur en déposant un baiser aérien sur sa joue.

\- Merci, beaucoup., Dit le brun en passant son pouce sur le dos de la boite.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je te l'ai dit, je l'ai fais pour moi.

Yuuri laissa échappé un rire.

\- Évidemment que non. Tu sais que Christophe et Isabella m'ont donné leur numéro de téléphone., Il pivota sur sa chaise pour pouvoir lui faire face., Tu ne voulais pas que je reste sans contact, n'est-ce pas ?

Le russe leva les bras :

\- Je plaide coupable. Je me suis dit que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose que tu puisses contacter Yang des que tu le voulais, parce que vous serez sûrement confronté aux mêmes problèmes elle et toi. Ce n'est pas facile de sortir avec quelqu'un de connu. Pour le moment nous sommes tranquilles, mais ça ne dura pas. Je ne compte pas me cacher toute ma vie et les médias en feront sûrement tout une histoire.

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire peur ?, Demanda Yuuri en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que ça serait suffisant pour te décourager à être avec moi ?, Dit doucement Victor.

Yuuri n'était pas certain d'aimer la crainte qui se cachait dans le fond de son regard, comme si il s'attendait presque à le voir se lever de sa chaise pour prendre ses affaires et quitter son appartement.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien au monde qui pourrait m'en décourager., Il répondit sincèrement en tendant une main pour saisir celle de Victor et embrasser ses phalanges.

\- Vous essayez de me séduire, Monsieur Katsuki ?, Souffla le russe.

Le brun releva les yeux et croisa à nouveau son regard. Il put y lire avec satisfaction l'inquiétude qui avait assombrit ses orbes bleus s'évaporer pour être remplacé par une lueur qu'il connaissait bien à présent, mais qu'il était toujours émue de savoir qu'il en était la cause.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà fait ?, Il répondit un sourire dans la voix.

Sa seule et unique réponse fut la sensation des mains de Victor glissant le long de son corps, et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

.

Il y avait six contacts en tout dans le répertoire de son téléphone. Victor, Yuri, Yakov, Isabella, Christophe et un autre que le russe l'avait forcé à ajouter. Un numéro de fixe qui portait sombrement le nom de '' Maison ''. Yuuri ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent que l'appartement de Victor possédait un téléphone fixe, sur un des meubles de l'entrée. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait jamais sonné et le russe lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que personne ne l'appelait jamais par ce numéro, il était destiné dans les cas d'urgence où il ne répondait pas sur son portable. Le japonais avait hoché la tête signifiant qu'il avait comprit, avant que son regard ne tombe à nouveau sur les lettres qu'affichait l'écran sous ses yeux.

 _Maison._

Si Victor l'avait vu serrer l'appareil contre son cœur, il n'en avait rien dit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuuri avait envoyé son premier SMS à Isabella et Christophe, pour qu'ils puissent enregistrer son numéro. La brune était ravie de pouvoir enfin lui reparler après tout ce temps, et le suisse était content que Victor ait enfin décidé de lui offrir un accès au monde au lieu de le garder captif dans son appartement. Le japonais avait rit, mais pas le russe, qui marmonnait déjà des futurs menaces à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Le brun se demanda vaguement si il devait le prévenir de toute les menaces qui planait sur lui. D'abord Yuri et ensuite Victor. Il était certain que si ces deux là se mettaient d'accord pour lui ôter le droit de communiquer avec d'autres êtres humains, le blond ne pourrait pas y réchapper.

Puis il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude et il oublia bien vite ses inquiétudes quand Victor réclama son attention.

.

.

Une semaine avant son départ, Victor fit tout son possible pour que Yuuri n'y pense pas. Il se doutait que cela serait difficile pour lui. Pas que le brun soit _dépendant_ de sa présence, il savait que le japonais était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'ils allaient être séparé, et le russe savait qu'il était devenu son point focal, en quelque sorte dans ce monde probablement un peu trop grand pour son esprit vide de souvenir. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, plus était persuadé que c'était lui, qui allait le plus souffrir de cette micro-séparation. Si lui avait donné une vie stable à Yuuri, le brun lui avait redonné la vie. Il savait que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne partait pas longtemps, qu'il n'allait pas rester éternellement loin de lui, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement à cette idée. Mais il ne voulait pas que son amour s'en aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas ajouter une charge supplémentaire à son stresse et à son angoisse, alors, il resterait fort, pour lui.

Le mois de Juin avait apporté avec lui suffisamment de chaleur pour que Yuuri cesse de grimacer a chaque fois qu'ils devaient sortir dehors, aussi bien, le russe en profita pour lui faire visiter sa ville dans les règles de l'Art.

Ils commencèrent par le Jardin d'Été. Le tout premier jardin public de Saint-Pétersbourg « à la française », marchant le long des arbres verts et des statues de marbres.

\- Elles viennent toute de l'école vénitienne*, tu sais ?, Avait dit Victor en faisant un geste vague de la main pour les englober.

\- Non., Répondit Yuuri en riant., Si je l'ai su un jour je crains de l'avoir oublié.

\- J'avais oublié ta mémoire sélectives, les films cultes plutôt que tout le reste., Le taquina le russe en le poussant doucement par l'épaule.

\- Et Platon.

\- Et Platon, évidemment.

Pour des raisons évidentes, ils ne se tenaient pas la main, mais leur doigt se frôlaient discrètement de temps à autre. Le patineur trouva soudain un argument de plus pour quitter sa mère patrie au plus vite. Il voulait être libre de pouvoir tenir la main de l'homme qu'il aimait sans craindre de les exposer au danger.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin en longeant la Néva, passant devant le Palais de Marbre pour atteindre le très célèbres Musée de l'Ermitage. Ils y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi, prenant leur temps pour admirer les nombreuses peintures de Titien, de Rembrandt et même un Van Gogh. Yuuri était émerveillé par l'architecture et la beauté du lieu, et Victor était émerveillé de toute la gamme d'émotion qui passait sur son visage, lui offrant ses pensées sur un plateau d'argent.

La réalité les rattrapa bien vite cependant, quand Victor du se résoudre à boucler sa valise la veille au soir, avec l'aide de son brun. Ils l'avaient fait en essayant l'un comme l'autre de ne pas céder à l'angoisse et à l'appréhension, Yuuri assit en tailleur sur le lit du russe – leur lit - , l'ordinateur portable sur ses jambes et regardant la météo qu'il faisait à Paris.

\- Il y aura du soleil toute la semaine, tu as de la chance.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois que j'aurai l'occasion de voir du soleil à Paris., Commenta Victor en riant.

\- On est presque en été en France*, alors c'est normal, non ?

\- Non. Ça aurait été normal si on était descendu dans le sud, mais pour le nord du pays c'est plutôt inhabituel.

\- Oh, je vois.

Victor ferma sa valise et la poussa contre un mur avant d'observer Yuuri qui fermait lentement le clavier de l'ordinateur.

\- Tu m'enverras des photos, hein ?, Il souffla sans le regarder.

\- Évidemment, plein.

\- Et tu feras attention à ne pas tomber malade avec le changement de température ?

\- Promis.

\- Combien il y aura d'heure de décalage entre nous ?

\- Seulement deux, et tu seras en avance sur moi.

\- Est-ce qu'on peux considérer le fait que cela veux dire que tu sera dans le passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Essaye de ne pas trop faire de bêtise, alors., Ria doucement le brun.

\- Et toi dit moi si ils ont inventés les hoverboard comme dans Retour vers le Futur.

\- D'accord, mais ne soit pas déçu si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le garantir., Dit Victor en faisant la moue.

Yuuri eu enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers lui en esquissant un sourire et ils eurent une longue conversation muette. Puis Victor s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main pour que le japonais la saisisse. Celui-ci la saisit immédiatement, et se laissa traîner sans aucune hésitation, même quand le russe les dirigea vers la salle de bain, et qu'il referma la porte derrière eux.

.

.

Quand Yuuri ouvrit les yeux, le matin du départ de Victor, il sentit l'anxiété revenir en lui à la charge. Il s'efforça de continuer à respirer, essayant par dessus tout de garder son calme. Il se calqua sur le souffle régulier du corps de Victor à ses côtés, encore profondément endormit. Victor était beau dans n'importe quelle circonstance, mais il l'était encore plus quand il était endormit. Ses cheveux toujours habituellement coiffés, étaient dans les touts les sens, portant encore la marque de l'assaut de ses doigts la veille. Son expression était parfaitement détendu et sereine, mais Yuuri savait qu'elle ne le serait plus à son réveil, alors il en profita, se servant de cette image comme fondation pour se construire un rempart pour le protéger de toute ces émotions négatives. Son regard s'y attarda encore un moment avant d'être attiré par une fine bande rouge qui contrastait violemment avec l'ivoire de sa peau. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre en suivant du bout du doigt la marque qui partait de la base de son cou vers le creux de sa gorge. Il s'en souvenait très bien, du contexte dans lequel il lui avait fait ça. Ce qu'avait fait Victor pour qu'il l'oblige à raffermir brutalement sa prise. Il pouvait encore en sentir ses cellules vibrer et s'agiter, son être frémir et hurler à la fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un regard à son corps pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne portait aucune marque qui aurait pu trahir la passion de Victor. Il lui en était à la fois reconnaissant et interloqué. Reconnaissant parce que le brun n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de porter ce genre de marque sur lui, si elles étaient à la vue de tous, et interloqué parce qu'il lui semblait que cela était normal pour quelqu'un de vouloir laisser une trace sur quelqu'un qui était sien.

Il ne pouvait que supposer. Yuuri n'avait jamais eu de désir aussi tribale. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire au monde entier que Victor lui appartenait, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Le russe s'appartenait à lui-même. Il n'avait pas le besoin maladif de reconnaissance, que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il était désormais intouchable. Non, il avait juste besoin de l'amour de Victor. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

\- Lequel de nous deux réfléchi trop fort, maintenant ?, Marmonna le russe de sa voix encore endormit, les yeux toujours fermé.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?, Souffla le brun en se sentant désolé.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en se frottant les paupières.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant sur moi pour que tu me fixes de la sorte ?

\- Je t'ai laissé une marque, hier soir., Murmura le brun en sentant son visage chauffer.

\- Ah, vraiment ?, Demanda Victor en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

\- Oui. Là., Il dit en passant son doigt sur l'emplacement de la trace de griffure.

Il observa avec fascination sa peau se hérisser à son passage et Victor incliner la tête naturellement sur le côté.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est voyante ?

\- Un peu, oui. Je suis désolé., S'excusa-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, quand je serais à Paris je pourrai me souvenir de ta fougue., Il lança en lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

Le brun rougit de plus belle et s'empressa d'enfouir sa tête sous les couvertures pour masquer sa gène. Il entendit le rire de Victor lui parvenir, avant que la couverture ne se soulève et qu'il se retrouve entouré des bras du russe.

\- Ne boude pas., Le taquina-t-il.

\- Je ne boude pas., Dit Yuuri d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'une personne qui n'était justement en train de bouder.

\- Si, tu boudes.

\- Absolument pas.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis., Dit Victor en étouffant un rire.

Yuuri secoua la tête et changea de place pour se retrouver face au patineur, et profiter pleinement de sa chaleur et de sa présence, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

.

.

La main de Yuuri se referma involontairement sur la manche de Victor alors que celui-ci se retournait pour ouvrir la poignée de la porte. Le brun rougit quand il se rendit compte de son geste et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux baissés. Il se sentait honteux pour tout un tas de raison. Parce qu'il agissait comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne. Parce qu'il voulait saisir le russe et le traîner jusque dans sa chambre et utiliser tout un tas de méthode diverse et varié pour le forcer à rester ici, ou pour rendre ses jambes trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Parce qu'il avait la terrible impression que si Victor partait, il ne reviendrait pas. Parce que c'était la première fois depuis son réveil que Yuuri allait passer une semaine – pire, une journée sans lui, et que le russe avait toujours représenté son point de repère. Il aurait aimé montrer un visage souriant à Victor, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de le quitter durant toute une semaine, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et au fond, c'était ça qui le faisait se sentir si honteux.

\- Désolé., Souffla-t-il faiblement avant de forcer ses doigts à lâcher sa manche.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer à Victor pourquoi qu'il avait fait ça, que son dos s'était brutalement retrouvé contre le mur derrière lui, les lèvres du patineur sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux, les tirant avec plus de force que d'habitude. Victor eu un son étouffé avant de le soulever, ses mains posé ses cuisses, instinctivement, le brun enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du russe et il apprécia de se retrouver au même niveau que son compagnon pour l'embrasser. Les baiser de Victor avaient toujours été infiniment doux, et avaient un goût de chaleur, d'amour, de réconfort et de sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était rien. C'était un baiser de pure passion, et de promesse, avec un nuage de tristesse. Le brun sentit quelque chose dans son estomac fondre, tout comme ses facultés à penser.

Quand Victor s'écarta, ses joues étaient rouge et son regard brillant. Il souffla doucement et posa son front contre celui du japonais. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans prononcer un mot, puis un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yuuri, alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser les joues de son patineur. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mot pour se comprendre, ça avait toujours été quelque chose d'instinctif entre eux.

Quand ses pieds regagnèrent le sol, le brun sentit ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais ce n'était plus à cause de l'angoisse. Il observa une nouvelle fois le russe se tourner pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, et saisir la poignet de sa valise. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et se retourna, lui offrant un sourire tendre.

\- Je t'aime., Il dit sans détourner le regard. Et parce que ce n'était que la deuxième fois que le russe lui disaient ses mots, le cœur de Yuuri bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime aussi., Il répondit en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire un peu niais de naître sur ses lèvres.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et partit. Yuuri ne le suivit pas des yeux, il sentait que plus il mettrait du temps à dire au revoir au russe, plus cela serait difficile. Alors il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Il resta un moment, le front posé contre le bois froid à essayer d'appréhender le silence qui semblait terriblement oppressent tout d'un coup. Il inspira profondément, et quand il se retourna, il tomba sur Makkachin qui était assit et qui le regardait avec des yeux joyeux. Yuuri sourit et se baissa pour le caresser.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans toi ici tout seul.

Il ne savait pas si le caniche pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il lui répondit par un aboiement joyeux. Yuuri s'amusa avec lui encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Il était déterminer à ne pas déprimer uniquement parce qu'il allait passer une semaine loin de Victor. Il y avait des choses pires dans la vie, et il ne voulait pas que le russe pense qu'il était incapable de faire quelque chose sans lui. Bien que cela soit vrai. Il devait tout à Victor, mais il ne voulait pas être un poids. Il voulait marcher sur un pieds d'égalité avec lui, et cela commençait par se prouver à lui même qu'il était capable de vivre une semaine sans lui.

Il allait y arriver, et il ferait tout pour cela.

Pour commencer, il alla allumer les enceintes, et le dernier CD que Victor écoutait se lança en raisonnant dans l'intégralité de l'appartement. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'œuvre de Debussy. C'était calme, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Ensuite, il monta les escaliers pour aviser la bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y attarder plus que cela, et c'était l'occasion de commencer. La plus part était en russe, c'était à prévoir évidemment, mais Yuuri sourit quand il vit de l'anglais, parmi les caractères en cyrilliques. Un ouvrage attira son regard et en fronçant les sourcils il le tira à lui. C'était un livre sur le langage des fleurs, d'aspect neuf. Yuuri se rappela soudainement qu'il s'était promit d'explorer le langage des fleurs un jour qu'il avait vu Victor réagir bizarrement à la vu de fleur qu'il avait disposé sur la table. Ayant décidé qu'il s'agirait de sa première occupation, il prit le livre avec lui avant de redescendre dans le salon pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Makkachin le suivait de près, et s'allongea sur le tapis en remuant la queue. Le japonais songea qu'il n'était pas le seul à se réjouir de ne pas être seul pendant la courte absence de Victor. Il avait du mal à imaginer Makkachin presque abandonné à son sort pendant tout une semaine, en ne pouvant compter que sur les visites de la voisine de Victor. La seule en qui il avait assez confiance pour confier son chien.

Il mit au moins quinze minutes à trouver les petites fleurs roses qui avaient temps perturbé Victor à l'époque. Des églantines. Il tourna rapidement les pages et son regard parcouru rapidement la page avant de trouver les lignes qui l'intéressait :

« _L'églantine, la fleur du poète ou '' l'âme du poète '' représente symboliquement un amour naissant. Elles permettent aussi de préparer une déclaration._ »

Yuuri comprenait mieux à présent. Victor avait cru qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits. A ce moment là il ne prenait qu'à peine conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour l'icône russe. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de laisser de tels indices, même si discret. Il comprenait à présent aussi pourquoi il avait eu l'air si déçu. Ils n'en avaient réellement jamais parlé, parce que la transition de l'évolution de leur relation c'était fait avec le plus de naturel possible, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le russe avait commencé à l'aimer depuis tout ce temps.

.

.

Yuuri vécu comme une sorte de brouillard les jours qui suivirent. Seul dans le lit beaucoup trop grand de Victor, il n'arrivait pas a fermer l'œil de la nuit et se retrouvait généralement sur le canapé à serrer Makkachin contre lui. Le fidèle caniche, lui léchait le visage dans un geste de réconfort tout en secouant joyeusement la queue comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Le japonais éprouvait alors un profond élan d'amour envers l'animal et passait des heures et des heures assit par terre et jouer avec lui où à le caresser. Ces instants lui faisait presque oublier l'absence de Victor.

Presque.

Quand son téléphone sonnait, il recevait un retour brutal de la réalité et il prenait toujours quelques secondes pour se construire un visage serein tout en acceptant l'appel vidéo du russe.

La première fois, Victor venait d'arriver dans son hôtel à Paris et lui avait raconté que Christophe et Isabelle avait été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir le revoir, et qu'ils le soupçonnaient de ne pas vouloir le laisser sortir de son appartement. Yuuri avait rit tout le temps de la conversation, et quand le russe avait été contraint de raccrocher, le brun avait fixer l'écran de son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en veille et qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il pleurait.

Il avait oublié de manger, ce réfugiant sous les plaides pour le reste de la journée.

La deuxième fois, la conversation n'avait pas duré longtemps, Yakov étant presque tout le temps sur son dos pour qu'il s'entraîne plutôt que de se lamenter sur le fait qu'il lui manquait.

\- Tu me manques aussi., Avait soufflé le brun sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le visage du russe c'était alors fait à la fois triste et inquiet.

\- Je rentre dans cinq jours, ne t'inquiète pas.

Yuuri avait hoché la tête lentement, incapable de lui dire que deux jours, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et que cinq de plus ne lui paraissaient pas faisable.

Le troisième jour, il lui raconta qu'il avait prit la décision de changer son programme long au dernier moment, et que Yakov menaçait à peu près trois fois toute les six secondes de le tuer.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait vu des dizaines de fois Victor s'entraîner pour perfectionner son programme long, Philia, en référence au mot grec pour exprimer l'amour lié au don de soit, et en lien avec son programme court, Agapé.

\- Ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à le changer, et je l'ai travaillé en secret... Mais je veux vraiment patiner sur ce nouveau programme.

\- D'accord. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

Victor eu un éclat de rire.

\- Tu verras bien., Lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Yuuri avait passé une partie de la nuit à chercher ce que son russe pouvait pas bien préparer.

Le quatrième jour, Victor s'excusa par message de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler, il s'était donné une plus grosse dose de travail et de répétition en changeant subitement ses plans. Yuuri lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, que le plus important était qu'il se concentre sur la compétition et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire dormir sur le canapé si jamais il ratait parce qu'il pensait trop à lui. Victor lui avait répondu par une série de point suivit d'un visage en train de pleurer. Yuuri avait sourit, avant de se replonger corps et âme dans la lecture du livre sur le langage des fleurs.

Le cinquième jour, il reçut un appel de Yuri, qui voulait absolument lui montrer son maquillage avant la compétition pour avoir son approbation. Le blond était resplendissant. Ses cheveux étaient tressé dans une coiffure complexe, dégageant son visage. Ses yeux étaient entouré de fine poussière de paillette sur du fard à paupière de différence teinte de bleu. L'effet était saisissant.

\- Tu es magnifique, Yuri., Il avait répondu avec sincérité.

Le jeune russe avait rougit legèrement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Altin m'a dit la même chose., Il répondit avec rapidité et le plus bas possible.

\- Ah vraiment ?, Demanda le brun en souriant et en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Mais ça ne veux strictement rien dire, d'accord ? Tu m'as dit la même chose mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu es intéressé par moi.

\- Si j'avais été plus jeune et que je n'avais pas Victor, tu aurais très bien pu être mon genre de garçon., Le taquina le brun.

Le blond prit une expression mi-surprise mi-outrée ce qui fit rire le brun.

\- Parfois je te hais, Yuuri.

\- Toi et moi savons bien que c'est faux.

Le jeune russe roula des yeux mais ne nia pas ni ne confirma..

\- Bon courage Yuri, je compte sur toi pour avoir la seconde place.

\- Pourquoi la seconde place quand je peux obtenir la première ?, Il répondit de façon arrogante.

\- Parce qu'elle est à Victor.

\- On verra ça., Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Yuuri venait de sortir de la douche en enfilant un t-shirt large qu'il avait prit dans le dressing de Victor, et il s'apprêtait à allumer la télévision quand il reçut un appel du russe. Il décrocha immédiatement et son regard tomba sur une image un peu trop belle pour son cœur. Victor était habillé de la simple chemise blanche ouverte négligemment sur son torse, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Victor rit doucement.

\- J'en conclu que tu aimes ma tenu ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit la première fois que je t'ai vu avec ?

\- Non, tu étais trop occupé à draguer cette italienne.

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Pour la centième fois, non, je ne draguais pas Sara.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que son frère avait l'air de penser.

\- Depuis quand son frère est objectif en ce qui la concerne ?, Contra Yuuri en haussant un sourcil.

\- D'accord, je dois admettre que tu as raison..., Céda le russe en faisant la moue.

\- J'ai souvent raison, Victor.

\- Hm, hm.

Yuuri s'allongea sur le canapé, croisant les bras sur un oreiller, l'écran de son portable devant lui.

\- Ne boude pas., Il dit en voyant le russe faire la moue.

\- Je ne boude pas et., Il s'arrêta d'un coup, avant de cligner des yeux et de reprendre., Je rêve, ou tu portes un de mes t-shirt ?

Yuuri rougit brutalement et se cacha le visage dans le tissue du coussin avant de la relever.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es allé fouillé dans mon dressing ?, Demanda le russe les yeux tendres.

\- Oui..., Souffla le brun., Mais, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis pressé de les engendres.

\- Tes vêtements ont gardé ton odeur., Il avoua avant de cacher à nouveau le visage.

Il manqua le rougissement qui venait de prendre place sur les joues du russe, ainsi que sa main venant dissimuler son sourire un peu trop niais.

\- Prend autant d'affaire que tu veux., Il répondit finalement, ce qui fit lever à nouveau la tête de Yuuri., Même si je suis là.

Le brun eu un rire.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de te créer un nouveau fantasme, ou je rêve ?

Yuuri pu voir Victor se mordiller le coin de la lèvre :

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu mens très mal, Victor.

\- Bon, peut-être que j'ai vaguement imaginé à quel point cela pouvait être plaisant de te voir porter mes couleurs.

\- La veste rouge ?

\- La veste rouge.

Yuuri allait répondre mais Victor détourna le regard pour écouter une voix grave en russe qui lui criait quelque chose. Le patineur soupira et le brun put voir dans ses yeux que la motivation à entrer sur la piste était encore moins présente qu'avant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne fallait pas que le russe rate sa dernière saison _juste_ parce qu'il n'était pas avec lui. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Victor., Il dit pour attirer son attention., Si tu remportes la première place, tu pourra me voir porter ta veste pour seul et _unique_ vêtement., Il dit rapidement avant que tout son courage ne s'évapore.

Malgré qu'il ne soit pas devant lui, il put voir avec admiration les yeux de Victor littéralement se foncer, et prendre une teinte plus sombre, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Cette vision remua quelque chose dans son bas ventre et il dut se retenir pour ne pas attaquer l'intérieur de sa joue.

 _\- Deal._ , Répondit uniquement Victor avant de couper la communication.

Yuuri regarda son téléphone légèrement choqué. Il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? A en noter par la réaction de Victor...

Oui.

神, _Dieu_ , parfois le russe lui faisait dire et faire des choses dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Il inspira.

Pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit ça, non, mais il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point le russe pouvait lui faire prendre confiance en lui.

Il expira.

Puis il saisit la télécommande avant d'allumer la télévision et de chercher la chaîne de sport que le son patineur lui avait indiqué pour regarder l'émission en direct.

Il pinça sa langue entre ses lèvres en attendant que la pub passe pour voir si il ne s'était pas trompé et il sourit quand il vit une patinoire s'afficher. Il se glissa au fond du canapé en serrant un coussin en forme de tournesol contre son torse, bien déterminé à être attentif à ce qui allait se passer, malgré que la langue soit en russe.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormie, qu'au moment même où entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom. Enfin, non. Plutôt le prénom de Yuri Plisetsky. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les braquer sur l'écran, l'air paniqué. Il avait craint l'espace d'un instant d'avoir raté la performance de Victor, mais son patineur avait tiré le dernière numéro pour l'ordre de passage, juste après son meilleur ami. Il se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pu assister à la représentation de Christophe, mais il était persuadé que le suisse ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour ça.

Le score de Yuri était bon, presque supérieur à celui de J.J. Il savait que son ami serait déçu et sûrement énervé contre lui, alors il s'empressa de lui envoyer un message réconfortant en lui assurant que pour son programme long, il arriverait à le vaincre et qu'il ne se battait pas pour une médaille là, mais pour continuer à être dans la compétition, alors il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête inutilement. Ensuite, il releva la tête, juste au moment ou Victor entra sur scène. Il put entendre des cries d'encouragements et des applaudissements, avant que le silence ne revienne à nouveau. Son cœur se serra. L'effet n'était pas aussi saisissant que lorsqu'il l'avait vu en vrai, mais pourtant il sentait le sang pulser dans tout son organisme, et sa respiration devenir faible. Victor était fait pour être sous les projecteurs d'une patinoire. Personne ne pouvait en douter.

La musique se lança, douce, entraînante, comme une caresse.

Victor leva la main, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Yuuri sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux avant de terminer leur course le long de ses joues.

Il n'eut pas de sanglot, c'était des larmes silencieuses, parce que Victor était beau, parce qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son être, parce qu'il lui manquait terriblement et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, pourvoir sentir à nouveau sa chaleur contre lui.

Très vite – trop vite -, la musique s'arrêta et les derniers accords moururent en même temps que Victor perdait de la vitesse avant de se stabiliser, et de prendre sa pose final.

Yuuri le vit prendre une lente inspiration avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage alors que la salle complète explosait sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La performance avait été parfaite, digne du grand Victor Nikiforov.

Makkachin jappa joyeusement, les yeux levé vers l'écran, reconnaissant sûrement son maître. Yuuri essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche.

\- Il est beau Victor, n'est-ce pas ?

Le caniche se tourna alors vers lui avant d'aboyer une nouvelle fois. Yuuri sourit. Il y avait toujours cette petite douleur en fond de son cœur quand il regardait le chien de Victor. Cette terrible impression qu'il avait eu lui même un chien, qu'il avait perdu, un jour. Et son sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir oublié si il avait vraiment eu un chien. Mais ils étaient tous remplacés et relayés au second rang, quand le caniche remuait joyeusement de la queue de ses yeux toujours si expressif et plein de vie. Il aimait sincèrement cet animal. Il quitta le canapé pour se glisser sur le tapis blanc à ses côtés avant de lui caresser doucement la tête. Puis il releva les yeux vers l'écran, juste à temps pour voir les résultats de Victor.

96.7.

Yuuri n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais au vu du sourire toujours satisfait de Victor, et au commentaire excité du présentateur russe, cela était une bonne chose. Et évidemment, cela l'était. Le tableau des scores s'affichait, révélant l'écart de cinq point entre Victor et Jean-Jacques Leroy. Mais tout pouvait encore ce jouer avec les programmes libres, et même si la confiance du brun en les capacités du russe étaient totale, il savait qu'il prenait un risque en présentant un programme qu'il n'avait pas eu suffisamment le temps de perfectionner.

Yuuri n'avait qu'a espérer que Victor savait ce qu'il faisait.

.

.

Le sixième jour fut le seul où Yuuri ne ressentit aucune parcelle d'anxiété en lui, et pour cause, toute son attention et son énergie étaient accaparés par le mystère que faisait régner Victor autour de son fameux nouveau programme long. Yuuri avait passé la journée à lui envoyer en message ses théories, sans qu'aucune ne soit la bonne.

Une déclaration d'amour pour Makkashin ? – Yuuri.

Ah, et comment j'aurai appelé cela ? – Victor.

« Le chien est le meilleur-ami des Hommes. » – Yuuri.

Pourquoi je viens de t'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel... ? – Yuuri.

Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais. – Victoir.

Et cela avait continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que le brun reçoive un message d'avertissement de la part de Yakov. Soit il se contentait d'un message toute les trois heures, soit il devrait malencontreusement jeter le téléphone de Victor par la fenêtre afin qu'il s'écrase – toujours de façon non fortuite – contre le bitume parisien. Sentant que la menace était sérieuse, Yuuri s'était limité.

Plus ou moins.

L'attente avait été longue, mais quand finalement la diffusion commença, Yuuri réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas sentit si _bien_ depuis longtemps. Et cette fois-si, il réussit à suivre tout les programmes longs de tout les candidats et ainsi voir celui de Christophe – qui lui donna envie de se pincer les lèvres tout en dissimulant son visage dans ses mains. Il prit un soin tout particulier à suivre l'évolution de Yuri sur la glace, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit que son meilleur-ami avait, finalement, prit la place de J.J. Il lui envoya rapidement un message pour lui signifier qu'il avait eu raison, et qu'il était fière de lui. Il allait verrouillé son téléphone quand un message de Victor s'afficha dans sa barre de notification.

Ne me quitte pas des yeux. – Victor.

Le brun avait eu envie de rire. Littéralement des heures qu'il attendait pour le voir et le russe pensait qu'il allait décrocher son regard ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde de sa silhouette ?

Naturellement. – Yuuri.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'écran où il dut attendre encore quelques secondes avant que Victor n'apparaisse sur la glace – et seigneur quelle apparition.

Yuuri ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Désirable. Ça aurait été le mot que le japonais aurait choisit pour le décrire en cet instant si on lui avait posé la question. Christophe avait beau tout essayer pour être érotique et sensuel sur scène, mais il ne pouvait rivaliser face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. A ce qu'ils avaient tous sous les yeux, mince.

Le tissu noir comme la nuit, et piqué d'éclat de couleur or comme un ciel étoilée. Fin et sûrement doux, il glissait sur lui et sur son torse comme une seconde peau, révélant négligemment ses clavicules.

Les clavicules de Victor venaient de gagner le rang de patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO et de merveille du monde dans la même soirée.

Le titre du programme s'annonça en bas en écriture latine et Yuuri s'étouffa littéralement avec l'inspiration qu'il venait de prendre.

 _Eros_ s'affichait en blanc sur bleu sans aucune gène ni complexe et le japonais ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien.

L'Ero, l'exacte opposé de l'Agapée.

Et si Yuuri avait déclenché son Agapée alors...

Il éclata nerveusement de rire alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Victor avait _osé_ faire ça. Bien-sûre, peu de personne serait enclin à comprendre, mais ceux qui le pouvaient, étaient sûrement dans le même état que lui.

C'est une BLAGUE. – Yuri.

La prochaine fois, dit lui d'écrire directement « je soulève mon petit-ami tout les soirs », ça ira plus vite. – Christophe.

Victor : 1. L'humanité : 0. - Isabella.

Yuuri déglutit. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, juste quand la musique ce lança, et que Victor ne braque son regard droit dans la caméra.

 _Sur lui._

Si l'Agapée était une déclaration d'amour pure et divine, sans arrière pensée, l'Eros donna l'envie à Yuuri de rougir de façon continu et perpétuel durant l'intégralité des prochaines quinze décennies.

Et à raison. Tout ce programme long n'était qu'un _appel_ et un _rappel_ constant de ce que Yuuri pouvait / était capable de faire en la présence du russe et non – cela n'était pas une bonne chose pour la bon développement de sa stabilité mentale.

Victor Nikiforov aurait la perte de sa raison à défaut de sa mort.

Sa pensée s'accentua tout au long de la performance de Victor, jusqu'à son apogée, où il tendit sa main dans la direction de la caméra, dans une position finale.

Ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une invitation et Yuuri se laissa glisser un peu plus profondément sur le canapé en laissant son visage mourir sur un coussin.

Il put entendre les nombreux cries et hurlement, et il n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il avait emporté la première place. Le japonais laissa échapper un long soupire en battant des pieds avant de se redresser, juste assez rapidement pour voir le sourire victorieux de Victor mais surtout, _satisfait._

Un journaliste anglais réussit à lui mettre la main dessus et à lui poser une question :

\- Victor, vous avez l'aire satisfait de cette première place, alors que ce ne sont que des qualifications. Est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec votre retraite ? Vous voulez prouver à tout le monde que vous êtes toujours capable de faire des choses incroyables ?

\- Pas du tout., Répondit le russe avec un sourire indulgent comme si il pardonnait au journaliste de ne pas comprendre., Une personne m'a promis quelque chose si je gagnais. Je suis juste satisfait de savoir que je vais avoir ma récompense., Il dit en levant un sourcil accompagné d'un clin d'œil à l'intention – à son intention – de la caméra.

Yuuri replongea immédiatement son visage des les oreiller, le visage aussi rouge que la _fameuse_ veste.

* * *

Annotations :

 _-_ L'école vénitienne, comme son nom l'indique est une " école " qui a vu le jour à Venise. C'est plus un terme pour désigner tout les peintres qui se sont rassemblés à cette endroit pour subir les affluences des cultures du monde entier, puisque Venise était la porte de l'Occident vers l'Orient. Ici, on fait référence à des sculpteurs, notamment Baratta, Tarsa, ect ect.

\- Croyez moi ou non, l'été en France dure du 21 juin jusqu'au 22 septembre, et en Russie, cela commence le 1 juin. Une histoire d'équinoxe enfin il faudrait que je me trouve une vie au lieu de comparer ce genre de chose à des heures tardives le soir.

* * *

JE SUIS PRESQUE EN RETARD I'M SO SORRY.

J'ai presque aucune excuse hormis l'occupation.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

 **sunflowill.**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

\- EnjoyStories : Merci beaucoup pour te review, j'espère que ce chapitre aura aussi répondu à tes attentes !

\- royalroseblacktea : Alors, j'ai un problème avec Phitchit. Il est beaucoup trop...Beaucoup trop. Je sais pas. Du coup non, forte chance que je le fasse passer à la trappe, oups. Ne m'en voulez pas. En tout cas merci pour ta review !

\- Edwenn : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Du coup j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ! Porte toi bien.

\- Yuukistune : ahah je suis contente que tu ai adoré le dernier chapitre ! j'espère que ca sera également le cas avec celui-ci !

\- Alazais : Les longueurs de tes review a chaque fois je-émotion. Alors pour répondre dans l'ordre... 1/ Je ne vois pas Victor comme gay. Pour moi il est pan. Dans mon esprit c'est quelqu'un qui aurait aimé Yuuri, peu importe si il avait été une fille ou autre. Il l'aurait aimé dans tout les cas c'est quelque chose qui est vraiment gravé dans le marbre dans ma tête. Alors, la réaction des autres n'est pas tant parce qu'il sort avec une personne de type masculin, mais parce qu'il est dans une situatio ET PIRE. X. Dans cette fanction Victor à toujours été quelqu'un de bancal, dans le sens, avec des semaines A et des semaines B. Il a les contours un peu flou. Joyeux mais avec une grande part de tristesse/dépression. Solitaire mais qui n'aime pas être seul. Il faut se souvenir aussi que c'est inscrit dans toute la légende qu'il y a autour de lui qu'il était réputé pour être un séducteur, ce qu'il n'est pas, tout en ne faisant rien d'autre pour prouver le contraire ou démentir, c'est quelque chose qui le saoul uniquement en semaine B. Alors pour tout les gens qui font partit de son entourage, sans forcément être " proche " de lui, c'est un choque. 2/ En ce qui concerne Yuri et Otabek... Je ne peux pas répondre parce que ca serait d mais j'ai aussi du mal avec ce couple, ahah. Enfin, je te laisse le découvrir par toi même dans les prochains chapitres ! Sache juste que je porte un soin tout particulier au caractère que je donne à Yuri, et qu'il ne serait pas capable de ce genre de raisonnement. Il a son caractère propre, et les choses ce passent comme il l'aura décidé, et pas autrement ahah. 3/ Yakov en tant que coach, à le devoir de se soucier et prendre soin du bien être de ses sportif. Donc oui, il vient s'assurer que Yuuri est bien sincère, à cause de sa dépression, et pour le reste, je laisse le mystère planer et le lecteur interpréter comme il le veux ! Il y a volontairement des zones d'ombres dans mon histoire qui ne seront jamais expliqué, parce qu'il est impossible de tout savoir dans la vie. Victor a-t-il déjà eu un chagrin d'amour ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses parents ? Pourquoi Victor est-il comme il est ? Moi je le sais. Mais vous, je vous laisse le choix de l'interprétation. Vous êtes libres de faire marcher votre créativité ! En tout cas, merci encore pour cette LONGUE review. Je ne sais jamais par où commencer pour te répondre et j'ai toujours peur d'oublier quelque chose, mais c'est vraiment plaisant à lire alors n'arrête jamais de tout analyser. Porte toi bien surtout.

-Aya31 : Je suis contente de voir que tu as passé de bonne fête. Merci encore pour ta review !

\- SianaDesliura : Hey, merci beaucoup pour cette revew, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plaise !

\- Heleonora : Alors, pour l'hymne à ma gloire comme JJ, on va attendre un peu mdrrr soit ça va me donner la grosse tête, soit je vai de tant d'attention sur moi. Je suis fière de réussir à faire fondre ton cœur de type Yurio, ahah. En espérant que ce chapitre aura eu le même effet - bien que j'en doute un peu oops -.

\- Kaneko-chan : Ahahahahaha. Une partie de ta review est JUSTE. Tu as tapé dans le mille, bravo. Du coup, j'ai hâte de lire tes réactions quand on y sera !

\- xAmeadisx : Oula, lectrice depuis le début dans aucune review en retour ? J'appelle la police bouge pas. Ahah. Non, rassure toi tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne envers moi. Ne pas laisser de review n'est pas un crime inscrit dans le code pénal et passible de prison. Tu as le droit de ne pas en laisser ni de ne pas trouver les mots pour t'exprimer. C'est pour ça que je suis contente d'avoir lu ta review, tu as un fait un effort spécial et ca m'a profondément touché. Merci encore !

\- Sayuri Ashihei : Hey j'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience ahah j'espère aussi que ce chapitre t'aura plus !

\- Ga-surimi : Pour renommer ma fiction, je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te garantis rien mdrrr. Donner un rôle à Isa était vraiment quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur. Comme à Sara. Il commençait a y avoir TROP D'HOMME et je ne pouvais le supporter mdrr.

\- Raph1978 : Merci pour ta review, douce et encourageante comme d'habitude !

\- yuunanokyoto : Wouaw, je suis vraiment touché que tu aimes tant ce que je fais, j'espère que ca ne va jamais changer ahah. Je suis contente d'apprendre que je participe à l'enrichissement de ta culture général, c'est le but de tout auteur - je pense - de faire découvrir / apprendre des choses à ses lecteurs ahah. Du coup si je réussis avec toi, alors mon paris est gagné! Merci pour ta review, porte toi bien !

.

.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des review ( est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? ) et ça me fait énormément plaisir, même si mon temps pour vous répondre est rallongé par deux, mais ça en vaux la peine.

Merci.

Amour.


End file.
